Dragon Girl
by km28ave
Summary: There's a famous story About a girl that lived on a hill, who was born with Half a heart. A girl that was destined to be alone. A girl who's purpose in life is to unite the world of the dragons and the world of the humans. But the funny thing about destiny is that sometimes, if your very lucky, you get to write your own.
1. Chapter 1: Wendy Makes A Friend

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE.**

Chapter one: Wendy makes a friend

It was spring, Wendy's favorite time of the year. Spring had the feeling of life and a fresh start. It was their first year after being frozen after the s class exam. The guild she had come home to was small. It had changed while they were gone. She didn't mind change but this change was different, it was a sad change. The guild was struggling. It never got any of the good job requests so no new members came. The wizards who called the guild home were struggling to. The guild was still her home, and it's members her family...but, her family seemed weaker, and more lonely then before. All her friends were trying to catch up on what they had missed. Everything was different, not just the guild. There were rents to pay, jobs to do, and most of all chatting. Although things had changed, the changes brought new stories, stories that people would tell over and over again, until they were tired of hearing them and after a while new stories started to form. There were stories of the last seven years, about how fairy tail had tried to move on from losing part of their family. There were stories from the S class Exam, all the battles that were fought, boasts of "It would have been me who won" or complaints of "you only barely one that fight" or "stop rubbing it in". But the best story of all was the story of Gildarts and Cana. The guild listened to that story over and over again, until finally Cana got bored of telling it.

On this particular day Natsu and Happy were telling the story of how they defeated a godslayer and how Natsu had used the magic for himself. As Natsu and happy excitedly told their tale to the guild Wendy could hear the outdoors calling to her. She quickly told Carla she was going for a walk and before the cat could protest, Wendy was out the door.

She walked down by the river that flowed into magnolia. She could see the city just beyond the hill to her left, and beside the hill the river ran. It ran up the hill and crossed back and forth finally reaching the city. The river was not fast but it was long, it added a bright blue to the green grassy hill and the bright colors of the city. She left the river and walked along a trail in the woods. The woods were filled with bugs. She could hear all different kinds of chirping and humming and flapping of tiny insect wings.

She could hear a little stream gurgling on the warm spring day it's inhabitants happily swimming, or in some cases croaking with delight. She couldn't see any big animals though. Usually their were dear, or at least rabbits, but she couldn't see any yet. It must be to early in the season.

She splashed along in the stream. And as she was walking back along the trail she heard a shout.

"watch our step!"  
Wendy looked behind her as she stepped down.  
"aaah"she screamed as she was flung into the air, with a rope tied around her ankle. She hung there for a moment, to stunned to move. When she saw a face appear in front of her. She blinked her eyes.

"hello" Wendy said.  
"hello... sorry that was my trap. But I did warn you to watch your step."  
"oops." Wendy smiled "sorry, I'm not very nimble on my feet."  
the girl smiled. She took out a knife and cut the rope around Wendy's feet. Then swiftly caught Wendy before she fell to the ground.  
"thanks"  
Wendy looked at this strange girl. Her hair was in tangles and was too dirty to make out any colors. She wore a ripped up pair of brown shorts, and a filthy t-shirt, which was to dirty to see what color it was. Everything about this girl was dirty. The only thing that wasn't dirty was a necklace with a heart charm on it. The shiny silver glinted in the suns light. She stood up.

"I'm Wendy" she said  
"hello. Wendy."  
"what's your name?" asked Wendy.  
"I don't think it's wise for me to tell you..."  
Wendy crossed her arms "It's rude to not introduce yourself. I gave you MY name."  
the girl was quite taken-a-back.  
"Well it's..." she paused "Meeya" she finally said a little embarrassed.  
"that's a great name!"  
Meeya gave a weak smile.

"do you live her?" asked Wendy, looking for a cottage or a small hut.  
"yep! Well at least for now. My plan was to move out of magnolia soon."  
"where d you live?"  
Meeya stood there thinking for a while. Finally she came to a decision.  
"I guess I can show you. But...You can't tell any one else this location okay."  
"my lips are sealed."

she followed Meeya through the trees trying to keep up with her. The girl slowed down, to wait for Wendy. Then she ducked under a bush. Wendy followed her. On the other side was the stream. Beside it was a small clearing perfect for one camper. there were trees surrounding the area. Wendy would never have found this place on her own. And even if she did she would have to come stumbling out of the woods, which would make it easy for Meeya to spot her. It was the perfect campsite.

Meeya was already at the stream which was much wider then the stream Wendy saw. Meeya started to wash her clothes. First she washed her feet, then her arms. Then her shirt leaving on her undershirt. Then to wash her pants and her hair she gave up and just laid in the stream. Once Meeya had gotten out of the stream and had dried of. She sat down next to Wendy.

"hey do you want to go have some lunch?"  
Slowly Meeya shook her head.  
"haven't got any money. Sorry."  
"that's alright" Wendy beamed "it's my treat for rescuing me. Come on."  
"but where are we going?"  
"to my guild, you could meet all my friends!"  
Oh no! Meeya thought to herself she couldn't go to a guild. Then she looked at Wendy's arm and saw the mark of fairy tail. That was not good at all.  
But before the girl could refuse Wendy grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the forest.

**Hey! What did you think of the first chapter? Was it too short? This is my first fan fic sorry if it sucks. Sorry for making an OC but I figured that would be the best way to start because I'm better at making up my own characters then using already made ones. Tell me if at any point the characters seem OOC, because I hate when that happens. The next chapter we will get to see who this mysterious girl in the woods really is. Well some of who she is... You will find out the rest later. Guess you'll have to just keep reading. I apolagize If their is any spelling mistakes or grammer problems I missed. My spell check doesn't always work.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Filthy Thief

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. **

Chapter 2: A Filthy thief

1 day before Meeya and Wendy meet

"Iganda!Iganda!You can't leave me please!" she ran as fast as she could trying to keep up.  
"Iganda!I love you!Don't you love me!" she kept screaming, and running but Iganda just turned away from her and disappeared behind a curtain of fog, she ran through after her. And looked at the ground only to see a dragons footprint. But there was nothing else there.

"IGANDA!" she sat up panting. It was a dream. Had she overslept? She looked at the sky. The sun was almost down, she had woken up just in time.

She walked over to her pack that was sitting next to the stream. And pulled out a scarf. The scarf was a plain black one. She quickly tied it around her head and mouth so that only her eyes showed. She didn't usually run Into people but she was always careful with her identity when on these jobs. She took out some extra rope, incase she had to climb or tie up someone, and a bow with a handful of quivers. She was not good with a bow. But it was the only true weapon she had. She hoped it would scare of any one who saw her, but in desperate situations she could shoot a arrow close to the target she wanted, though she never once could hit the target.

She was wearing dark brown pants and a t-shirt that she had covered in mud to hide it's bright color. The only thing she kept clean was her prized possession, a necklace with a heart charm on it.

She quickly checked the rope traps that she had left out to catch some animals. Nothing. Man was she hungry. She wished she would at least catch something in them. She sighed.

"I guess I have to go into town after all."

she walked along the stream her pack, now empty, on her shoulders. She soon approached a river that flowed directly into magnolia. She took a deep breath in and ran.

...

"Do we really have to be here?" Natsu whined, he was tired and wanted to go to sleep.  
"yes we do!" they all shouted in return.  
"If it weren't for you lighting the town on fire we wouldn't have to do it without pay!" that was Lucy. On their last mission he had tried to burn the town along with the robbers they were trying to stop. And because of the sure mayhem that the fire had caused the robbers had escaped their grasp, and so had the a result Erza felt the need to take a job without pay to make up for the whole town burning thing. So the master had put them in charge of guarding a grocery store.

"I can't believe we're guarding a grocery store!" that was gray.  
Erza gave him a deadly look. He waved his arms in front of him as if to apologize.  
"this grocery store has been robbed every night this week." she said.  
"why did no one notice before?" asked Lucy.  
"the thief took a small amount of food each time."  
"which means that they're probably going to take a lot soon." added gray  
"right" said Erza "let's split up! And Natsu...try not to use magic."

Natsu guarded the second floor, which was being used as a storage area. Gray, Lucy and Erza were guarding the main floor as it was much bigger and there was much more to destroy down sat against a crate and fell asleep. When he woke up he could smell something. It smelt like mostly dirt, but it had a fresh air kind of smell to it. And what was most peculiar of all was that the last scent, hidden under all the dirt, smelled familiar. He couldn't remember it though. He brushed it of, whatever he was smelling, it hadn't been there before.

...

she ran down through town and when she got close to the grocery store she slowed down. she climbed up to the second floor. _Damn it_ there must be people inside, there scent lingered all over the building. That means no breaking in through the door. She climbed higher until she got to the roof. She hated breaking in this way. She hung over the edge of the roof and took out a piece of plastic she had found. She stuck it in the crack between the window. She experimented with which part of the crack was thicker until she found the biggest part. She bent the plastic so that it would reach up and managed to undo the latch. She silently phrased herself. slowly she opened the window with a creek and slid through making a soft thump as she landed.

She closed the window and started to crawl towards a crate near the corner as she looked behind her shoulder at the door. She turned her head around.

_Damn it._ She was inches away from a security guard's face. Slowly she backed up. The guard in question was either asleep or unconscious. If he was a sleep then she could probably get by him quickly. If he was unconscious then that meant there was some other thief here. She prayed that he was just asleep. When all of a sudden he stirred._ Damn it!_she ducked behind the other side of the crate. She peeked around the crate. What was he doing? Oh no. He had picked up her scent. _GOD DAMN IT! _She had not other choice but to run. But just then the worst thing happened her stomach ...

...

growled? He swear he heard his stomach growl. But his stomach didn't growl. Then what could that noise be. Then he realized. The thief is in the room. He stood up and walked a couple of steps. What should he do? He could light the room on fire. no. That would work but Erza said no magic. Where were they? He turned around and his mouth dropped open. He had found the thief. The thief just stared wide eyed at him not knowing what to do. He took at step forward and attacked. She just barely dodged. Natsu's fist hit the wall. Erza was the first to hear this. She yelled at the others to thief jumped on to the crate and dodged another attack from Natsu.

"fight back you coward!" he yelled at her.  
_COWARD! sure she was a thief, but a coward! NO! She was not a coward, a coward would have given up a long time ago, but she had kept fighting! How dare he! _She sent a punch strait for his stomach. He grabbed her fist before it hit him. This made her smile. She punched hard with the other arm. He quickly stopped that punch too. She kicked him in the stomach instead. She sent him flying towards the back of the room. He imediately stood up. Good she had worried she had hit him to hard. He lunged forward. He punched her strait in the face. She fell to the ground with a thud. That hurt!

She stood up and reached for her rope. She didn't have time for this. But just then something came from behind and grabbed her. She was currently in a chock hold. In front of her stood the pink headed man she had been fighting and another man without a shirt on and a woman carrying a whip. She sent an angry gaze to them all.

Then something caught her eye. There was a pink mark on the girls hand. She couldn't see what it was from here. She squinted. _Damn it..._Today was just not her day. These people were all mages.

**Hey did you like this chapter. I had fun writing it! My favorite part is either when she says damn it like a million times or when natsu says hmmm what should I do and his first thought is to burn the room. Please review and there is much more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Escape And A Sandwhich

**Hey guys! thank you sooooo much for reading the last chapter and the chapter before! Thanks especially to Wormcake for following the story. In this chapter Meeya now is trying to escape from team Natsu and also has to confront the guild. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT (SADLY) OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Chapter three: an escape and a sandwich

Meeya's P.O.V

_Damn it _doesn't cover it any more.

_Shit..._that's a more subtile word. I was surrounded by guild wizards. I thought. What could I do? Should I just leave? S should I try and take some food? Should I take down the guild wizards? COULD I take down the guild wizards?

Questions flew through my head. The woman holding me spoke.

"state your name."

"No..." I whispered quitely, I couldn't let them know my name. The magic council would find out about everything, they would lock me away! But was that really a bad thing? Yes. I couldn't give up. That's not what Diana would want. That's not what Iganda would want. No! I didn't care about Iganda. But I will do it for Diana!

"No, is not acceptable!" said the woman her aura becoming dark and angry. Her collogues looked scared. Should I be scared.

"I don't care if you except it." I spat back at her "It's the answer I will give!"

I could see the pinked haired man was getting angry. I had to get out soon.

"why are you fighting me?" I said

"Because you were stealing from this store." Said the blonde girl.

"I haven't stolen anything!"

"maybe not tonight, through out the week you have!" Shouted the pink haired one.

"You have no proof that it was ME who was the thief!"

"you were caught here tonight trespassing, breaking and entering, and you are a suspect of police investigations because you may be linked to..." The woman holding on to me was talking.

I gave a hard kick to the woman. It caught her off guard but didn't knock her over. But she was slightly of balance. That was good enough for an escape. I Managed to quickly escape from the chock hold and stood in front of the woman (as the red head still had a firm grip on me.) I took a hold of the woman and swiftly flipped her over her hip. I quickly dashed to the window and unlocked it. The blonde woman quickly grabbed unto my arm I struggled to get her off, still trying to unlock the window. Then the other mages soon joined in the brawl. No! This would not do. I let go of the window and punched the blonde mage in the face. Then wildly kicked behind me Hoping that I would hit something. This was enough to move the mages back a bit. But soon they started to attack again. They all threw punches and kicks. No one used magic though. It was a small space and they clearly didn't want to destroy it. They had managed to push me back away from the window. If I wanted to escape I would have to do it now. I took a step back took a deep breathe and leaped for the window. I miraculously managed to dodge the blows that were coming my way and was about to hop out the window when... There was a tug. And another. And my mask came off. I turned around shocked, and all the wizards looked at me.

_Oh shit!_

I turned away and dove out the window. And landed, not too softly on the ground below. I could only hope that none of them remembered me or got a good look at my face. Which I found out later, they could clearly recognise me.

The next day

"but where are we going?"

"to my guild, you could meet all my friends!"

Oh no! Meeya thought to herself she couldn't go to a guild. Then she looked at Wendy's arm and saw the mark of fairy tail. That was not good at all.

They soon arrived outside the guild. Meeya turned to Wendy.

"look I really appreciate what your trying to do but I really can't go into this guild."

"don't be silly! This guild is filled with wonderful people!"

"Wendy..." Meeya didn't know what to do "it's just I'm not that hungry." she lied hoping it would fool the girl. But just like last night her stomach betrayed her again with an angry rumble as if to say, "you're turning down food?". Wendy not believing the lie led Meeya into the guild as Meeya tried to pull away, but there was something about this girl. She couldn't say no to her. She reminded her of someone. She shook off the thought.

"Hey everyone!" she shouted "this is Meeya-Chan!"

Meeya looked at the ground trying very hard to hide her face from the guild members. She smelt around. No one. No one from last night was here. She raised her head to be sure, and took in a sigh of relief. All of a sudden people started rushing towards her asking her questions.

"where are you from?"

"how'd you meet Wendy?"

"why are you covered in dirt?"

"are you a wizard?"

"what magic do you use?"

She didn't know how to respond to all these questions. Who were these people any way? She should just go back to the woods, infarct she should never have come here to begin with.

Wendy, seeing Meeya's discomfort, lead her towards a bar. She sat down next to me and turned to the mage behind the bar.

"hello Mira."

"hi Wendy!" she said positively beaming to see a new face. "who is this?"

she looked at Meeya exactingly.

"um... I'm...Meeya..." she said quietly

seeing that she clearly did not want to talk, Mira began to chat with Wendy.

Meeya sat there or a while looking at the guild. It was a small but it was sweet. She looked at all the mages. Still no sign of the ones from yesterday.

Meeya's P.O.V

I have to get out of here. Why was I here any way? Oh right, Wendy... Wendy suddenly turned to me and said what I wanted to eat.

"um..." I didn't know what to say. I'd never really been out to many restaurants before. "what do you recommend?"

Wendy nodded she understood perfectly, she ordered us both a grilled cheese and some orange juice.

"hey mira." she asked once had taken a few bites of her sandwich. "where are Natsu and the others?"

"oh, they're out on a job right now, it's a shame Meeya won't be able to meet them."

yes a shame. I really didn't want to meet any one, further more they could be the people who saw me I ate my food happy to feel the constant pain in my stomach ease. Then there was a bang.

_Oh shit_

**Preview for chapter 4: Alone**

"**what the hell is she doing here?"**

"**I found her by herself and..."**

"**she's a thief!"**

"**a thief?" mira looked shocked**

"**wendy why would you bring a thief to fairy tail?"**

"**wendy, you shuold have never gone into the woods alone!" that was carla**

"**I couldn't leave her! she was all alone!"**

**Alone... I was alone...**

**Soooooo. I hope you as exited as I am for the next chapter please enjoy! and please please please leave a review! I have had none so far! I don't even care if it's about the story just say hello!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

Chapter 4: Alone

Wendy's P.O.V.

the sandwich tasted really good. Meeya sat next to me drifting off into her own little world. I wonder what she's thinking about. Bang!

"We're back!"  
"Natsu" I said  
something wasn't right, Meeya had eyes as big as saucer plates and she was trying as best as she could to hide her face. Natsu was sniffing the guild, he frowned.

"what are you doing?" asked Lucy  
"There's a weird smell here." He said. Meeya seemed to hide herself even more then before. I didn't even think that was possible.  
"what's even weirder is that it was from..." Natsu paused in complete shock.  
"where is it from?" asked Erza  
"It was from..."

Meeya's P.O.V

bang.  
Oh shit.  
"We're back"  
no no no no no. There was that smell, they were here. I covered my head with my hands and tried to hide my face. Please just let them pass by without noticing me.

"what are you doing?" someone asked  
"there's a weird smell in here."  
crap, I tried to hide my head even more. Thought started to run through my head. What if he remembers me? What if they find me? What if they tell the magic council? I'm innocent though! I only stole what I needed to! I's not like I wanted to steal!

"what's even weirder is that it was from..." Natsu paused in complete shock.  
"where is it from?" asked Erza  
"It was from last night."  
"what happened last night?" asked Wendy.  
"a thief broke into the grocery store and got away." said Lucy  
"why would a thief be in fairy tail?" said Mira.  
Wendy thought for a second. Then it hit her. She turned around as everyone was yelling about thieves and what a pest they were. She looked at Meeya, who was still trying to hide herself away from the guild.

"I should never have brought you here I...I'm sorry..."  
Meeya just looked at Wendy with bright green eyes, she wasn't angry, she looked scared, she looked right into Wendy's eyes.  
"please help.. me..." she whispered. And fell to the floor unconscious.

When I woke up I could hear people talking over each other. Yelling at each other. I could feel my hands tied together as were my legs.  
"what the hell is she doing here?"  
"I found her by herself and..."  
"she's a thief!"  
"a thief?" Mira looked shocked  
"Wendy why would you bring a thief to fairy tail?"  
"Wendy, you should have never gone into the woods alone!" that was Carla  
"I couldn't leave her! she was all alone!"  
Alone... I was alone... why was I alone? I didn't ant to be alone. Iganda why am I alone? Is this what you wanted?  
"look she's awake."  
I soon felt a hard kick bringing me back to reality.  
"natsu!" that was Wendy, as my eyes focused I could see the blonde girl scolding Natsu for kicking someone while they're tied up.  
"what happened?" I said groggily.  
"I don't know. You just fainted." said Wendy she looked worried.  
"oh." I know what that meant. She was coming back.  
"what are we going to do?" asked the blonde girl.  
"I'll tell you what we'll do" I couldn't see the owner of this voice "we will ask her why she was stealing from that store."  
"master." someone said. The master of the guild. His voice sounded familiar.  
They quickly lifted me of the floor and sat me on a stool.  
"do tell." said the red headed woman.  
I was silent. I looked at the master. It was him. The man who had believed in me all those years ago. Now he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.  
"tell us what you were doing in that store!" said the pink headed man, he picked me up by the collar of my shirt. I stared into his eyes. Hey glared at me.  
My mouth began to move. "Fine." I spat out. "I was poor and hungry. I was all alone in the woods and couldn't catch anything and was planning to leave magnolia soon."  
he looked me up and down, clearly not at all satisfied with my answer. "why were you alone in the woods by yourself?"  
"That is my business and none of yours!" I turned around not wanting to look into his eyes. I stared at the ground.  
"TELL ME!" he picked me up by my shirt again. This was none of his business, my past was my past.  
"Natsu-san." said Wendy trying to calm him down.  
"she's hiding something." He said looking me in the eye. "Tell me what your keeping from us."  
I looked him up and down. "No."  
now he was angry. He looked like he was going to punch me in the face.  
"enough!" the girl they called Erza shouted. She turns to me. "If you are infact hiding something from us you should tell us now."  
"fine. You want to know so badly!" I yelled on the verge of tears. "I'm alone because 14 years ago my mother left me. I lost one of my closest friends and the woman who treated me like her own daughter died after a wizard lit our house on fire! That's what I've been hiding! THANKS FOR RUBBING SALT IN THAT WOUND!" I screamed at them. They looked at me in shock. I looked at the ground my eyes starting to shed tears. "I'd like to be alone..." I whispered. A man named freed set up ruins around the guild making sure I wouldn't o anywhere. They untied me and I walked outside. I sat with my back against the guild wall and thought to myself. I continued to cry. The cold rain felt nice on my face, but soon the rest of my body felt cold. I could go back inside, get a blanket. But I was to proud to go inside and face the guilds mages. Too proud and too scared. I sat in the rain as it came down harder. I covered myself as best I could with the clothes I had on. Slowly I tucked my chin to my chest and drifted off into a deep sleep. This had been the first time in months that I had actually gotten to sleep for more then two hours. I was so tired I didn't even notice when to hands gently wrapped something around me. My acute ears didn't even hear them zipping up a zipper on the said thing. But slowly I opened my eyes. I was now wearing a turquoise sweater, someone had managed to actually put it on me in my sleep and do up the string on the hood and zip it up and everything. I had not been wearing it for long only a minute or so, as there weren't too many ran drops on it. I looked around but no one was there.

Erza's P.O.V.

We had decided. Meeya would stay with us for the night until it became clear what we should do with her. People volunteered to stay the night in the guild to help keep an eye on things. Mostly I think people don't want to go out in the terrible rain storm that is currently outside. I decided to look around for meeya to tell her the arrangements for tonight. I walked out side and saw a soaking wet meeya asleep and shivering leaning against the wall. I was about to wake her up when I stopped. She clearly wanted to be alone. But I couldn't just leave her outside in the cold. I requited a sweater and gently tried to put it on her without waking her up. A smile crossed my lips. I puled up the hood and sat down around the corner so that she could be alone.

Normal P.O.V.

She looked around but no one was there. Then all of a sudden.  
"Is that you erza?"  
"yes."  
Erza walked over to where meeya was sitting.  
"erza why did you come outside?" she said quietly  
"because I was looking for you. Tonight you will be staying with us until we decide what to do about you."  
meeya nodded. "thank you for the jacket."she said  
"you looked cold."  
"erza..." Meeya paused.  
"yes?"  
"did you ever hate someone who you don't want to hate? But you feel that you have a right to hate them and you should hate them, but at the same time you should forgive them?"  
"yes." said erza thinking back to her childhood. "a while ago there was a boy named Jellal that I used to know. He was kind, and had a good sense of justice. I looked up to him... but one day it was like he had become a entirely different person. He did terrible things, and caused great amounts of suffering...but... he was being controlled...like a puppet. And one day he lost his memories... he was the old Jellal that I knew... I felt like I should still be mad at him, and a felt I should forgive him."  
meeya looked into erza's eyes sympathetically. Erza looked back into the deep green eyes looking at her and smiled.  
"why do you ask?"  
"because I've felt that way about a person my entire life..."  
after a long time filled with the soft pitter patter of rain drops, erza decided it was time to go inside. She looked at meeya who was half asleep already and frowning. Erza picked her up and carried her inside. She lay her down on the floor as far as she could from the other guild members. What meeya needed was to be alone. She took off the soaking wet jacket and hung it up to dry and went to find a blanket. When she got back meeya was awake and clutching her necklace. She instructed meeya to take off her soaking wet shirt and shorts. Meeya had on her underwear and undershirt which were the only clothes she had that weren't soaking wet. Erza handed her the blanket and walked back to team Natsu sighing as she saw gray and Natsu fighting again. She calmly brought out a sword and held it to both of their throats.  
"sleep. NOW."  
and with that the guild settled down and dozed off into their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE...pretty please?**

**Hi guys thank you so much for reading the last chapter. So If anyone know any good fairy tail lighthearted fanfics please let me now (the lighthearted ones are my favorite) thank you to everyone! I can't believe we're already on chapter 5. Oh and I may not update as often on Dragon girl because I recently just started another story called "Mira's Past" which I urge you to check out. So Enjoy chapter 5 and please leave a review.**

Chapter Five: A new home.

Erza woke up early the next morning. She was not the only one awake, The rest of team Natsu was up as was Mira, Wendy (and Carla) and the master. The only one who was still asleep was Cana who was still a little hung over from last night. Meeya was still asleep in the corner.

"well." said the master seeing that everyone was now awake. "Let us have a chat, shall we?"

they followed him into the guild's office room. It had letters written to the guild, bills, requests that haven't been put up, paper work, and most of all, complaints.(mainly from towns that the mages have worked in and the magic council.)

"Move all this paper out of the way and have a seat." said the master.

"what are we going to do with the thief?" asked gray after everyone had settled down comfortably

"that is what I was about to ask you."

"we could turn her into the police!" said Lucy hoping that there would be a reward.

"I say we beat her up!" said Natsu hoping that he'd get to fight.

"Natsu isn't that a little violent?" asked Wendy quietly

"I have to agree with Wendy there." said the master.

"we could let her return to her old life if she promises to never steal again." said Wendy optimistically.

"That's a lovely Idea Wendy!" piped in Mira.

"We can't let her return to the woods for 3 reasons" that was Erza, who had been puzzling the situation almost all of last night. " 1. she might continue to steal and completely break her promise and we'd have no way of knowing. 2. Because if we do let her go and the police find out that we didn't turn her in, the guilds in trouble..."

"which is why we should turn her in to the police!" said Lucy, she could practical taste the reward.

"no, Natsu's I dea is out of the question, because..." she turned to natsu slowly. "Because it's just stupid. So that leaves my suggestion..."

"wait erza you didn't explain the third reason!" said Wendy

"What?"

"the third reason my plan won't work!"

"oh... well that's simple because she doesn't have anywhere to go. She's on her own which is why I suggest.."

Meeya woke up to see an entirely empty guild. where were they? this meant she could escape! she ran to the front doors swung them open and ran directly into the ruine walls.

"oww.." she said as she slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position. "Damn it!" she picked herself up and stalked back into the guild. where was everyone? just then she heard shouts coming from a room far in the back of the guild. she followed the shouts and pressed her ear against the door.

"we can't do that!"

"Why not?" asked erza simply

"because you said Wendy's plan would get the guild in trouble and you suggest this!"

"Yes." erza turned in her seat, "Master what do you think?"

the master thought for a long time. he looked at the scowling faces of each of his "children" and thought to him self Am I really going to agree with this? Finally he came to a dissension.

"well?"asked gray.

"I agree with erza."

Erza gave a tiny smirk as the rest of the group dropped their jaws, except for Wendy and Mira who just smiled sweetly. (Yes Carla was shocked to and later went on to tell happy that he should keeps his mouth closed and that it was quite rude, completely oblivious of her own mouth.)

"Erza you came up with this you have to tell every body else!"

"Fine by me!"

"Including Meeya!"

erza just nodded.

suddenly the door opened hitting meeya in the face.

"Ow.." she muttered under her breathe. she quickly leaped back to her blanket where she had been sleeping that night. she looked up at the group, Wendy sent her a smile and she sent her a weak one back, but quickly sending a scowl to Natsu and gray.

"we have something to tell you meeya after the other guild members arrive."

"Why not now?" she asked standing up reading herself to fight or run.

"because this announcement is also for the guild."

Meeya shrugged she sat herself down on a table. what she didn't notice was that she was attracting the attention of the men in the room.

"what?" she said as erza, Wendy, Lucy and Carla pulled her into the washrooms, Mira just giggled as the boys continued to stare.

"You do realize that you are only in your under wear. right?" said Lucy.

"So."

"So there are guys in this guild you know!"

"so..." everyone sweat dropped except erza who casually fetched some spare clothes that were sitting around. she handed Meeya a Bright green t-shirt and short denim shorts. after a few minutes of Meeya trying to put both the articles of clothing on at once, claiming that she could infact do it on a good day, they headed out of the wash rooms and back to the guild, where Mira was serving out breakfast Meeya picked up her sweater from last night and put it on, it was comforting to wear the sweater. Meeya sat at the table farthest away from the guild members. and soon the rest of the guild members started to show up one by one. Cana who had just woken up grabbed another barrel of wine and started the process all over again. Natsu and Gray started to fight, and Lucy talked with Mira at the bar. Everyone avoided Meeya though, no one set a foot near her table. she heard footsteps. she looked up. it was erza.

"what's the matter?" Asked erza

"..." Meeya was silent.

"Meeya!"

"why have you not called the cops?" demanded Meeya.

"you'll see very soon." said Erza giving Meeya a wink. "meanwhile, you should come and meet every one."

"what's the point." she said and turned away, Erza frowned. She looked sadly at the young thief. she sighed. had she made the right choice? but looking back to the night before, seeing meeya crying a alone, she knew she had.

**Okay! Do not worry this is not the end of the chapter yet, we still have a little more. but I want everyone to guess right now.**

**What was Erza's suggestion?**

**once you have your guess, continue on with the story see if your right!**

"ATTENTION!" Erza shouted, all the mages immediately stopped talking and fighting. "I have something to announce. This mourning a disision has been made on the situation around Meeya." all eyes flew to Meeya who was sitting at her table wishing she was inviable.

"We have decided.."

this was it they would call the cops and the magic council would find out and that would be the end.

"to invite her to join the guild!"

Meeya's eyes became wide, she looked up at Erza. The entire guild turned to Erza in disbelief and then to Meeya wondering what the girl was thinking of.

"I-I...I can't..." said Meeya

"Why?" asked an unsuspecting voice it was Cana. "You said it your self ya don't have anyone else. why don't you except us, we could be your family." yep she was drunk. she walked up to meeya and put her arm around her shoulder. "C'mon we could be budds. Right?" Meeya couldn't help but laugh at the drunk girl that was now singing while leaning on her shoulder.

"But I don't like using magic... There's not much point of me in a wizards guild."

"That doesn't matter!" shouted Mira "At one point I almost never used magic!"

"That's right!" said someone else "the point of a guild is not just to use magic, it's a family!"

"and it looks like you need one!"

she was actually wanted! for once she Meeya was wanted!

"I'll agree to you joining if you fight me!" said natsu. to anyone else in the same situation as Meeya they would have been saddened by what Natsu said, but meeya was to happy to let any one ruin it.

"Sure!" she replied happily. "But you'll regret challenging me!"

"she'll fit in just fine!" said Mira as Erza watched worriedly at Natsu and a very energetic Meeya fight.

Erza smiled. She was sure she would.

**OK that's the end please please please leave a review and I apologize for any crappy writing I'm exustated I was on my feet all day and did a solid hour of vocal dance and theatre today (an hour of each) so my legs are killing me as I did the same thing yesterday but I really wanted to get this chapter down because now we get to get into the more interesting stuff. any way tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Heart Charm Necklace

** Disclaimer, Disclaimer. I do not own fairy tail! **

**chapter 5, no wait 6: heart charm necklace.**

Meeya was fitting in well with the other members of fairy tail. Although she had just joined she seemed to be on good terms with just about everyone. The guild was still wary of her but she was a hard person to hate. Erza had a particular liking to Meeya, and they had become rather close during her stay at the guild. Meeya had a dark past but somehow she kept going, she kept smiling and laughing, and that's what Erza admired about her.

To tell the truth though the only reason Meeya could continue to laugh and smile was because of Erza and Wendy. They're the ones that brought her to fairy tail and she could never thank them enough. Because she got along so well with Erza, the titania herself had decided to take her under her wing. She taught Meeya about How the world works. Taught her battle strategy and most of all was her best friend. The two were so close that one day Erza had offered to let Meeya stay at her house. Meeya didn't know what to say. She didn't have a lot of money because she didn't do many jobs (She rather disliked using magic is how she would explain it.) But Erza insisted saying that Meeya wouldn't have to worry about splitting the rent. Meeeya reluctantly agreed but to make up for it she would buy all the food and cook it.

Erza was not the only one who was good friends with Meeya, Wendy and Meeya would often go on jobs together (though Erza was always afraid Meeya would end up killing herself) and She would Sing drunken songs with Cana (never once drinking though, Erza would kill Cana if she let her!), participating in guild fights (much to Erza's dismay), and talking about books with levy (the only thing Erza approved of.)

Nearly every one in the guild accepted Meeya. Nearly being the key word. Most members of team Natsu could not forgive her. Carla was skeptical of Meeya hanging around with Wendy. Gray and Lucy were wondering how Meeya had gotten Erza the great Titania to like her so much, and Natsu...well he had several reasons.

1. She was a thief, and it didn't make sense that people would like a thief  
2. He could smell something off about her like she was hiding something BIG!  
3. He recognized her smell vagly, to be more precise her smell reminded him of something.  
4. She would never use magic, that's pretty sketchy  
5. He was Natsu, and New thing annoyed him.

What no one knew yet was that the reasons that he hated Meeya, were all true. Which leads us into this chapter of dragon girl, the story of the heart charm Necklace.

...

it was a nice day at the guild. No one had started fighting yet and although Cana was already drunk, she was walked up to Lucy who was sitting at the bar.

"hey do you know where Natsu is?"  
"no. He hasn't been going to he guild much, him and Meeya don't get along very well.." said Lucy thinking of just yesterday when Natsu had picked a fight with gray and Meeya had joined in. It resulted in 9 broken tables, 13 broken chairs, the bar being broken in 2, and 23 complaints written in letters to the guild master.

"I'm surprised any one can get along with her!" said gray, just as a chair flew towards his head.  
"I heard that!" shouted Meeya from the table she was sitting at with a very drunk Cana.  
"see.." gray muttered.  
"It is kind of strange" Lucy said while picking up her drink. "a couple days ago she was a thief, but today she's a loved member of the guild. It's sweet!"  
"no. It's fishy."  
"what do you mean?"  
"well you know that necklace she wears around her neck?"  
"yes..."replied Lucy not quite sure where he was going with this.  
"there's a little heart charm on it." he continued, ignoring Lucy's questioning look. "you know when you fought that fake salamander, and he had a charm spell?"  
"yes, it was a ring with hearts on it."  
"well maybe her necklace is one of those things, but a necklace! And maybe it's properties are a little different because it's a necklace but the effect is the same!"  
"that's crazy gray!"  
"no it's not! Have you ever seen her without it on!"  
"well no..."  
"and when I tried to ask her about it she told me it was none of my business! And it doesn't work on you or Natsu because you've encountered them before, and because Natsu's thick!"  
"I goes that is a possibility, but maybe the guild just likes her! She acts a lot like the other members! Besides it's not like any one's saying they love her."  
"that is true.."

just then they were distracted by a loud noise, that turned out to be singing, coming from Cana and Meeya. They had their arms around each others shoulders and were walking crocked and in wavy lines.

"are you okay!" said Erza running up to Meeya, checking her over.  
"I'm -hic- fine -hic- Nee-san!" said Meeya.  
"Are you drunk!" exclaimed Erza.  
"Just a little!" giggled Cana, then Meeya started to laugh to.  
"CANA!" Erza picked Cana off the ground and yelled into her face. "YOU LET HER DRINK!"  
"No Erza-nee don't kill Cana!" laughed Meeya, man was she drunk!  
Erza sighed and put Cana down. Which got a huge reaction from the guild.  
"she listened to some one!"  
"she didn't beat Cana up because of Meeya!"  
"Who are you and what have you done with Erza!"  
"Let's get you home." said Erza giving a weak smile towards Meeya.  
"No! Don't take her away Erza! Meeya my best bud." Cana giggled and swayed back and forth with each step. "I love her she's the heart of the party!"  
and with that the guild burst into cheers and laughs. Meeya herself was asleep in Erza's arms as Erza headed back to their home.

Gray and Lucy stared at each other. I love her Cana had just said I love her!  
"It's almost as If they're sisters!" said Mira. "Erza really does seem to love Meeya! I've never seen her like this before!"  
"what did you just say?" asked Lucy, her eyes wide.  
"I said Erza sure loves Meeya! And I can't blame her it's lovely to have a breathe of fresh air in the guild!"

Erza loves Meeya! I love her! It's lovely to have a breathe of fresh air!

Both gray and Lucy kept repeating all of these fraises in their minds. They turned to look at each other again.  
"hey gray." said Lucy, she was trembling and she just managed to hide the stutter in her voice. "can-n I-I talk to you out side p-please."  
"yes!" said gray and both bolted out of the doors of the guild.  
"your right!" screamed Lucy, she felt sick to her stomach  
"You sound surprised!" gray tried to say casually but really he was freaking out! Meeya was using Erza and the others! What was she planning?

"we have to tell someone!"  
"but who can we tell if Meeya has them all in love with her then they won't believe us!"  
"we can tell Natsu and Carla! They don't seem to be head over heels for Meeya yet!"  
"we have to hurry, you get Carla and I'll get flame brain!"  
Lucy nodded and both ran off in opposite direction. When they met up in front of the guild again they started to explain to the group, what needed to be done.  
"Every one understand?" asked Lucy.  
They all nodded...except for Natsu who shook his head vigorously. Lucy face palmed.  
"basically Meeya's using a charm spell to make the guild like her!" said Lucy.  
"oh.."  
"any way does every one understand the plan?"  
"yes!" they all said  
"no..." mumbled Natsu.  
This was going to take a while. Lucy thought.

Meeya had recovered from being drunk the day before and was happily walking along in the park. The sun was setting, turning the sky to a bright orange. It reminded her of fire. The pink haired Idiot in the guild was able to use fire magic. She wondered where he learned! He reminded her of someone. The smell was the same as someone from long ago... she only wished that she hadn't hurt him, as she had done with most people from her past.

"Meeya!" Lucy called running towards her.  
"Hello lulu!"  
"Lulu?" asked Lucy very puzzled  
"yes lulu!"  
just then Meeya's sharp ears heard something in the bushes, to e more precise, laughing coming from the bushes. She walked up to the bush and gave it a strong kick.  
"OWW!" it screamed. Meeya crossed her arms and stared down at Natsu, Gray and Carla.  
"Idiots!" she said, and started to walk away. Natsu had enough of this, she couldn't just kick him and expect to get away with it could she. He jumped up from the bush aiming for her neck. She defended herself protecting her throat. But that's not what he was after. He grabbed her necklace and ripped it off of her neck.  
"Got it!"  
Meeya stood there in shock. "GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled lunging towards Natsu. He quickly threw it to gray And punching Meeya in the stomach.  
"We know about your little secret!" said gray.  
Meeya stopped and stared at them. No!NO! NOOO! how did they find out! That's it it was over! They'd tell everyone, they'd kick her out and she'd be alone again!  
"w-what secret!" she stuttered.  
"Oh, you can try and play dumb" said Lucy  
"but it's not fooling us!" finished Natsu.  
"Admit it!"  
"Admit what?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
"the secret behind the necklace!" shouted Natsu  
Meeya stood there in shock, what secret behind the necklace?  
"there's no secret, it's a necklace, I thought that even your tiny brain would be able to figure that out!" she replied. Natsu scowled at her and took a step forward. She braced herself for his attack. But instead gray caught her by the arms and held them behind her back. She struggled to free herself but he had frozen her hands and legs together. He tossed the necklace over to Natsu. He took it in his hands. He smiled. His hand burst into flame. The necklace began to melt.  
"NO!" she screamed trying desperately to free herself from grays grasp. "STOP IT! LET GO OF ME! STOP!" but soon the necklace became a melted pile of metal. Gray let Meeya go and she fell to her hands and knees on the ground.  
"that will teach, you that you shouldn't use charm spells, they're despicable magic!" said Lucy  
Meeya didn't respond. She had her back to the group her head bent low.  
"Explain yourself!" said Carla. "why would you have a charm spell?!"  
"Idiots..." she said so softly only Natsu could hear.  
"what did she say?" asked Lucy  
"Idiots."she said so the rest could hear. She sounded angry and upset. Well of course she did! They just caught her using discusting magic.  
"IDIOTS!" she screamed, they all flinched and covered their ears. "IDIOTS THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! YOU ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE! DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH!"

"You were using a charm spell and..." Lucy began. Meeya interrupted her.  
"I HAVE TOLD YOU BEFORE I DO NOT LIKE USING MAGIC! I DID NOT HAVE A CHARM SPELL ON THAT NECKLACE!" she began to stand up her back still to them her head hung low.  
"then why were you so protective of it then?! Your hiding something from us, from fairy tail!" said Natsu.  
Meeya stopped and stood completely still. She didn't even breathe. Slowly she began to speak.  
"I kept it close to me...bec-c..." she started. She turned around quickly slapping Natsu in the face. "BECAUSE IT WAS MY MOTHERS!"

Natsu looked shocked. Not because he had just gotten hit, but because Meeya was crying! No scratch that. She was balling her eyes out. Meeya never cries. She was always smiling and insulting him at the guild. She was tough and strong and happy. Crying was not like her. It didn't suit her. Her bright green eyes looked dull and were stained red because of her tears. Her happy cheerful smile that danced across her kind face was now replaced with a dark frown and her jaw tense filled with anger and sadness.

"Idiots..." she said again. "IDIOTS!"

and with that she ran away from the group and through the park until she was out of sight. Natsu looked at his shoes. He was an Idiot... He had hurt her he could see it in her eyes. How sad she was.  
"that was a big deal just for a necklace!" said gray  
"your right!" said Lucy. Carla Nodded in agreement. They didn't really feel that way though. They were trying to hide how guilty they felt. It was all their fault! They had made Meeya cry, they had made their Namaka cry!  
"How would you feel if I burned your keys?" said Natsu. He kept his head down. She looked at him. "answer me!" he yelled. Sitting up and looking strait into her turned away, ashamed of what she had said. "it'd be the same as If someone destroyed My scarf." Natsu murmured. He walked into the park on his way to find Meeya. Lucy watched him walk away. He was right. In his own little way Natsu was the wisest of them all.

Meeya was sitting under a tree, tears were bright in her eyes. She heard footsteps in the distance, and she recognized the scent of Natsu. He walked up and sat beside her.  
"go away." she muttered.  
"I came here to apolagize-"  
"I said go away!"  
"Meeya I-"  
"GO AWAY!" she screamed at him. He stood up and starred at her. He just wanted to talk! "I was right, no one from this guild likes me..."  
"That's not true-"  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!"  
"BECAUSE YOUR HURT! AND I NEED TO APOLOGIZE!"  
she laughed at him and looked him strait in the eye and said  
"Nice try! Why would you apologize to a filthy thief." she walked away from him. He stood there for the next 5 minutes, his feet glued to the ground, his body frozen in one position. Why would you apologize to a filthy thief. She wasn't a filthy thief! When had he ever called her that? Well maybe a few times... But when had he ever really meant it? That's not what he thought she was! He sighed. Who was he trying to fool. He had been a terrible friend. And now he couldn't even make it up to her. He had destroyed something that was precious to her, and blamed her and judged her wrongly. Scratch that. He was a terrible friend.

**Thank you so much for reading and I will post the next chapter soon as possible. 250 views!**


	7. Chapter 7:Tears of joy

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!IF I DID I WOULD MAKE MYSELF A CHARACTER! hey what would YOU do if you owned fairy tail? Just curious.. any way chapter 7! sorry for splitting the charm heart necklace story in half but I was tired because right now I'm in B.C. And jet lag is killing me! But I promise that the actual plot will show it's ugly head soon. But first I might have to set a trap for it... which is better for traps bacon or cookies? Oh i know if I owned fairy tail I would ask Erza, and the rest! Can anyone think of what their answers would be? any way on with the story!

chapter 7: tears of joy

Meeya had been gone for 2 days now. Erza had gotten back from a mission, that she left for when the charm heart necklace incident took place, this afternoon. She entered the guild with a smile on her face, she had brought back something that she thought Meeya would like. EVERYONE likes strawberry cheese cake, right?

As she entered the guild she looked around for Meeya. But she wasn't there. She probably was still out on her mission. When she had gotten back from her own mission Erza had found a note on the door from Meeya saying:

"Dear Erza,

I have gone on a mission, will be back in a couple days. Please don't worry as I will be back very shortly after you arrive home."

Erza had waited around her own apartment for a while but couldn't help but worry about Meeya. She had said that she would be back in a COUPLE DAYS! that meant that the job was from out of magnolia, and that it was difficult. Visions of Meeya beaten to a pulp by a gain monster! But that wouldn't happen. Wendy was there with her. Wendy always went on Missions with Meeya and nothing bad had ever happened. But Erza couldn't help but feel like she should have never left Meeya alone.

When she saw Wendy standing in front of Carla talking about something that Erza couldn't understand, Erza's heart leapt. Meeya was home! Nothing bad happened! She walked over to Wendy.

"hello." she said

"Good afternoon, Erza-san!"

"Wendy where did Meeya go when she got back?"

Wendy stood there puzzled.

"from the mission, you were on?" said Erza a little worried.

"what Mission?"

Wendy hadn't been with Meeya! suddenly the thoughts of a beat up Meeya seamed to be getting closer to a reality.

She quickly ran over to Mira at the bar.

"Mira!"

"yes!" she replied in a happy cheery tone, not sensing the seriousness of the issue at hand.

"what job did Meeya take?"

"Meeya didn't take a job." said the white haired bartender a little confused.

"she did! She left a note saying that she would be back from her job in a couple days."

"this is the first I've heard of it."

then it hit Erza. Meeya had run away. She left the note as a distraction that would give her time to get far enough away. But why? Was it because she didn't like the guild? Had Erza done something? Maybe it was because she didn't let her go on a mission with team Natsu? Is it because she got mad at her for joining a guild fight? Or drinking with Cana? Oh what had she done?!

"Wendy!" Erza said walking in the direction of the little bluenette.

"yes Erza?"

"did Meeya say anything about running away?"

"no" she said "bu-"

"did she say anything about me upsetting her?"

"no, but erz-"

"what about when I yelled at her for staying over at your house with out telling me?"

"erza-"

"or the time where she slipped when walking and I carried her around the rest of the day, and didn't let her walk by herself?"

"you did tha-"

"Did she seem upset with any one?"

"well she di-"

"did she seem upset with me?"

"ERZA-SAN! PLEASE!" said Wendy. She had been trying to be polite but there was something Erza needed to hear. "Carla has something to say to you. Right Carla?"

the exceed nodded glumly. Erza starred at the cat panting because of how many questions she asked in a very little amount of time. She nodded saying the exceed should start.

"well..." she began "gray and Lucy had this theory that Meeya had a sort of secret in her necklace. It had a heart charm on it and people in the guild were acting different then normal. So we thought there might be a slight possibility it could be a charm spell." here she paused taking in Erza's faced. She looked confused but she nodded to the cat to continue.

"and well we watched the guild for a while and noticed all the strange ways people acted around her. Like for example Cana calling her her best bud, and that she loved her. You acting all kind and sistery and NOT smashing Cana's face in. And we felt that gray and Lucy's theory was right. So we made a plan to ambush her and to destroy the necklace..." the exceed looked at her shoes.

"meeya would never do such a thing! She hates using magic!" Erza said quite furious that they'd try such a thing.

"well when we melted the necklace..."

"natsu!" Erza muttered.

"it kind of turns out... that it was her mothers..."

Erza stood there shock running down through her body.

"I think thats why she ran away." finished Wendy.

"NATSU, GRAY, LUCY!GET OVER HERE!" She screamed. When they had all gathered. They sat down at a table. Each one explaining the story in greater detail. Erza sighed.

"we going out to find her, does any one no here she could be?"

every one shook their heads, except for natsu who just kept his gaze on the floor.

"Natsu?" she asked

he didn't move he just kept starring at the floor.

"NATSU IF YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS TELL ME!"

"no." he said quietly.

"Natsu tell her where Meeya is!" muttered gray. Natsu just shook his head.

"she doesn't want to see anyone." he said.

"what!?" Lucy asked.

"when I went to apologize right after I burned the necklace...she wouldn't even talk to me. She just told me to go away." every one just looked at him. "I know where she is but I decided to leave her alone."

"Natsu tell me!" Erza said she was losing her patience

"NO!" he said looking into her eyes. "she wants to be alone right now, when she's ready to come back she will! But I doubt she'll want to If you keep treating her like a kid! She lived on her own for almost all of her life! She can take care of herself Erza!" he yelled and stormed out of the guild. Honestly the things he did for Meeya. He quickly walked into the forest, and headed to the campsite that Meeya had shown to Wendy (In chapter 1) and that he had discovered while looking for her.

"done! You happy!" he said as he walked into the clearing where Meeya was sitting against a tree trunk.

"what happened?" she said blankly

"Erza tried to get the info out of me but I told her that you could take care of yourself."

it wasn't a whole lie, but he did not say it as kindly as he told Meeya. She looked at him knowingly.

"I know you screamed at her Natsu!" said Meeya a little annoyed he tried to lie.

Natsu just rolled his eyes.

"thanks." she said and gave a sigh leaning against the tree and looking out past the creek.

"when are you coming back?"

she shook her head. She didn't know.

"sitting out here sulking isn't going to do much."

she looked at him shocked.

"I appreciate that you did me a favor but, please just go away!"

"no."

"Natsu! I need to be alone right now!"

"No you don't!" he said angrily. He sat down beside her. "what you need is to be with people who love you."

"Natsu.."

they sat there in silence until Meeya asked.

"Natsu who taught you your magic?"

"My father, Igneel the fire dragon."

she looked at him. That's where she knew him from! That was what his scent reminded her of! Igneel!

He looked at her shocked face "are you okay?"

"yes." she said shaking off her shocked expression

he looked at hi feet, he looked sad suddenly. "but Igneel disappeared a long time ago now." he said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Igneel was the best." he continued a smile on his face as he remembered his father. "he taught me everything I would need to know about the world and magic. He raised me as if I was a dragon myself. Until one day he disappeared. I strayed to look for him everywhere...but I never found him."

she nodded, she knew how he felt. "My mom never really had time for me..." she said giving a sad smile. "She just was really busy all the time, I don't know if it was because she really didn't like spending time with me, or If she had a important job, or if I just wasn't strong enough to be her daughter."

"I'm sorry." he said looking into her eyes. They were sparkling with tears that were about to spell down her cheeks.

"she had me trained since I was very little, my first teacher was amazing, but soon he got a new pupil and didn't have time for me. My second teacher was kind and caring, but only after a couple of months, she too got another pupil. A pretty little girl, and left me. I continued on like this but.. eventually by the time I was sent to my new teachers they had already gotten a new pupil. Until I met Terathe. She was nice." a ghost of a smile haunted Meeya's lips. "but one day mom called me back out of the blue... she spent as much time with me as she could...but...one day she just left." Meeya paused the tears sliding down her soft cheeks and dropping down to splat against her hands. "Was it my fault?" she asked looking up at natsu. "did she leave because I was weak? Did she get another pupil like the rest did? She left me alone...IS THAT WHAT SHE WANTED?" Meeya didn't even notice she was screaming, neither did she know who she was screaming at. She sighed

"I'm a hopeless mess."

Natsu nodded silently, before he relised what she had just said.

"sorry for talking so much..."she said. "it's just that, that necklace meant a lot to me, it was the last thing My mom gave me."

he nodded again this time thinking before moving his head. "I understand," he said "this scarf was a present from igneel. I never take it off. I don't know what I would do if it got destroyed." he gulped down a lump in his throat that was slowly forming out of guilt. "sorry." he said looking at the ground. "I didn't know that it was special."

"that's okay" she said giving a sad smile. "you were only trying to protect the guild."

"no." he said, feeling even more guilty. "I did it because I didn't like you when you joined the guild. I did it because I wanted to e mean to you." he sighed.

He looked at her expecting to be punched or slapped, but instead he was greeted with a warm smile.

"Can we be friends now though?"

he smiled back "sure"

she turned back to stare at the setting sun. She had made a new friend. She closed her eyes with content and gently drifted into a land of sleep and dreams. Natsu sat there with her for a moment, then he picked her up giving her a piggy back and carried her back to the guild. When he walked through the guild doors, he was immediately swarmed by a worried Erza who took Wendy off his back and gently shook her awake.

"are you okay Meeya? Are you hurt?"

"Hello Nee-san." she said tiredly. "see I didn't' die for the 2 days I was by myself!"

"I never said you would!" said Erza pretending to be offended. Meeya rolled her eyes.

"I'm back home Nee-san!" and with that she flung herself at Erza and gave her a big hug. The rest of the night was spent partying over Meeya's return. Meeya herself was enjoying everything. She beamed when Erza actually allowed her to drink some "pop" instead of juice or milk. For Meeya was under the technical drinking age. Though that didn't stop most of the guild from drinking in her place. Natsu walked up to a smiling Meeya who was seated at the bar laughing at the current brawl that was going on before. It mostly included Gray being beaten to a pulp by a cake deprived Erza. She was just about to give her present o Meeya when the idiot had bumped into her making her drop the cake on her Armour.

"can't she just requip herself into new armour?"

"yep!" said Meeya with a gleeful smile.

"and she wasn't going to eat the cake herself?"

"yep!" Meeya said trying to think of how to join the brawl, and giving out a loud shout of "go nee-san! quick that Icy bastards ass!"

Natsu laughed. "ya! Go Erza!" he yelled with Meeya. They both fell over laughing when gray had turned to them angry at Natsu's betrayal.

"Hey Meeya..." Natsu said after he had managed to pick himself of the ground a stop laughing. "I got you this." he held out his hand and produced a necklace with a heart charm attached to it.

"this time it's fire proof!" he laughed, as Meeya giggled.

"thank you Natsu!" she said her eyes wide with surprise but yet her mouth formed a smile that was bigger then Natsu' slid it over he head and starred at it confused.

"why are there 2 hearts?"she asked looking at the necklace. It was exactly like her other one except that instead of one silver heart there was a big one and a small one right next to it.

"two," he said giving a smile to match Meeya's. "because you have to families to keep close to you. Your mom, and fairy tail.

Meeya started to ball her eyes out. Natsu looked panicked. Had he done something wrong? But when he noticed her beaming smile with the bright tears, he knew he had done the right thing. For He was relieved to see on her face were tears of joy.

So that was chapter 7! hope you liked it! I'm going to keep doing chapters of around this length, maybe the size of these two combined if I'm writing a good If it's crappy I'm EXHAUSTED! any way I will post the next chapter real soon! Oh and by the way I asked Erza and she says cheese cakes are the best for traps. Natsu said fire chicken. Who do you think is right?


	8. Chapter 8: see full title in story

**HE HE HE HE! Sorry but I actually can't wait for these next two chapters! This one is one of the first ones I came up with! THANK YOU TO: **

**Morning Emerald for favouriteing and following the story! It really means a lot to me! I'm also so happy that you favorited and followed me as an author as well! Thank you so much you really don't know how much that means to me! Sorry about the grammar though, I was really tired when I wrote this. But I will try and triple check my work now! Thank you so much for the review!**

**XDreamKillerX thank you so much for favouriting the story, I'm glad you like it!**

**Also thanks to everyone who has read this story so far! The story has almost 400 views! I'm SOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**THANK YOU TOO EVERYONE AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8: Shooping at Festivals + The Duel Swords Of Pythagorus = Girls Day Out?**

Meeya was still covered in dirt. All the girls in the guild have decided to have a girls day out with Meeya to welcome her. But little did they know it would involve, 6 bathes, 13.5 bottles of shampoo, 15, bottles of conditioner, and 50 bars of soap. Meeya sat in what was the 6th bath of the day, crossing her arms in front of her chest while her mouth twitched each time her hair was accidentally pulled. Which happened quite often because standing behind her scrubbing her hair with a bunch of brushes meant for washing dishes, were 6 giggling girls, in front of her was Erza and Juvia and Aquarius (thanks to Lucy), Erza holding a hose and Juvia and the celestial spirit were supplying water pressure.

"Done Lucy?" Ezra called

"Aye sir!" called happy who was sitting on Lucy's shoulder

"Why is happy here?" asked Carla

"Because I'm a cat!"

"I don't really care if he's here." said Meeya. Meeya didn't yet know that guys and girls were different and seeing each other bathing was inappropriate.

"Ready to fire!" called Juvia

"Wait fire wha-"Meeya was interrupted by a giant amount of gushing water hit her square in the face, her hair flew back because of the pressure and after a few seconds she joined it. She flew out of the tub tumbling into the wall. She groaned.

"We done?""Almost!" said Erza, ignoring Meeya's complaints. "We just need to dry you off!"Erza looked around the group.

"Happy!" she called out "I need you to flap your wings as much as you can at Meeya!""Aye sir!"

"Wait a second is this going to hu-" Meeya was sent tumbling backwards crashing into a wall. But at least now she was dry.

"Are we done now?"

"NO!" she was answered by a group of screaming voices.

"Lucy!" Erza commanded. Lucy nodded. She wrapped Meeya in a towel and called out cancer. Cancer looked at Lucy then at Meeya's hair (if it could be called that).

"Is this an enemy, Ebi?"

"No." Lucy sighed. "It's my friend's hair."

Cancer started to get to work. Lucy had asked him just to brush out Meeya's hair but it still took at least 2 hours. Meeya was not enjoying herself. She disliked this more than the bath, and being blasted by water. But after 2 hours of screaming the girls gathered around to see their handy work. They looked Meeya up and down. Meeya's long legs no longer had dirt covering every inch of them, they now looked like they were glowing because of the golden tan that was covered up before. Her arms looked like her legs, and her hands although they looked worn from all the years Meeya had used them for hard labor, now had green nail polish on them. Her feet were clean and her toenails were painted in the same green. But they were most excited to see her hair. Before no one new what color Meeya's hair actually was because of how much dirt was in it. But now her hair flowed gently down, it stopped at the bottom of her shoulder blades. The color was the most buitiful brownish gold. It was nothing out of the ordinary, no blue or green or pink, but it had so many shades of brown in it that the girls swore that no two strands of hair were the same color. Along with the golden brown a little bit of red could be seen as well. Then they moved on to Meeya's face. It had been scrubbed vigorously with 3 different wash clothes and make up had been added by cancer. Her lips were now a soft reddish brown, and she had a soft gray eye shadow on but before cancer could put any more make up on she had run out of his reach. She started to run around the room as cancer started chasing her make up brushes in hand. The girls watched this for a minute or so laughing, until Lucy decided to send cancer back. Meeya stopped running and was trying to catch her breath. The girls gave out a giggle and quickly dragged her into Erza's room. Meeya changed into a blue shirt and jean shorts. She collapsed onto her bed.

"Finally, it's over." she muttered."Well that part is!" said Levy

"But now we're going shopping!" added Lissana.

"Oh god..." she stuck her face in her pillow. But was quickly picked up by an all too enthusiastic Erza.

"Shopping is like training," she said a dark aura surrounding her. "It teaches you to be light on your feet, to get to the sales first, to keep a keen eye for cute outfits..." everyone else sweat dropped, except for Meeya.

"THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" She said, now she was way too enthusiastic.

"This is not awesome.." Meeya said while she was splayed out on the floor watching all the girls come out in different outfits.

"Don't you feel the thrill!" said Erza. She was taking this way to seriously as usual.

"No."

"Well then maybe we should give you a turn!""Wait wh-" she was shoved into a changing booth. Lucy tossed over an outfit that she had picked out for Meeya.

"Try this!"

After a few minutes of Meeya asking how to wear a skirt, Meeya stepped out in a low cut yellow tank top and a green Mini skirt. Meeya looked very uncomfortable.

"How are you supposed to run in this thing! Or climb trees?"

"You don't climb trees in a skirt..."

"Then what's the point of wearing it?" Meeya asked. She was being completely serious.

"My turn!" shout Levy. She tossed over the outfit to Meeya who got changed a little quicker this time.

She came out in a yellow sun dress with orange polka dots.

"No. I can't climb trees in this either."

Meeya tried on the following outfits:

A green polka dot bra and pants (she liked this one because she could actually move in it, but Erza disagreed)

A full length bright pink ball gown that she wore for all of 4 seconds before changing out again

A green tinker bell dress with wings attached. (She felt offended by the wings though no one knows why.)

Green short shorts and a blue striped shirt (finally something she and Erza agreed on!)

A black and white striped T-shirt that stopped just above her belly button, jeans and a cowboy hat. (Erza made a rule of no belly buttons after that)

A dark blue shirt with a wave pattern, and a light blue skirt that went down to her knees.

A cute green dress with yellow and blue stripes.

And a blue shirt with a white cat footprint on it and white shorts with the a blue footprint on the front pocket.

Meeya came out of the change room and collapsed on the floor.

"Done?"

"You still have to try on Erza's outfit!" said Levy. Every one started to think of what crazy outfit Erza had planned.

"We have to go to a different store for that." said Erza. And with that they bought their clothes. They followed Erza outside the mall and towards a park. They heard loud music playing and people dancing and merchants calling out their goods. Meeya's eyes lit up. The smell of freshly baked bread and treats drifted over to them, Meeya inhaled deeply.

"This place is awesome!" she said.

"Yo!" came a familiar voice from behind them.

"Hi Natsu!" shouted Meeya, she had recognized his scent.

"I thought you all were shopping." said Gray"We are..." said Lucy

"Why at a festival?"

"Erza." that was enough to explain everything. Meeya couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to run around the festival and play games not stand here and talk. You could visibly see her impatience, she was twitching and she kept looking over at the stands.

"Come-on lets go!" she shouted and bolted from where she was standing, running to a nearby stand and eyeing its goods curiously.

"Have you ever considered putting her on a leash?" asked Gray. Erza rolled her eyes. They all walked along to catch up with Meeya.

"Go ahead deary. It won't hurt at all." said an old woman at one of the stands. Meeya took some of the honey like liquid and was about to taste it wen Erza stopped her.

"Do you know what that does?" she asked Meeya angrily."Nope!" she said all t brightly. "But this lady said it wouldn't hurt at all!"

"It will make your skin turn green." said levy rolling her eyes.

"Cool!" said both her and Natsu, both tasting it with their tongues. Instantly their skin became a vibrant green color. Erza hit both of them on the head. But they just started to laugh at each others face. The spell would wear off in a couple of minutes because they had taken so little. When their faces returned to a normal color, she picked them off the ground and carried them away from the stand.

"So what kind of interesting outfit do you plan for Meeya?" asked Mirajane

"You'll see in just a minute we're almost there." they approached a stand loaded with armor. They had every different shape and size. Meeya's eyes became bigger than they ever had her entire life, and her mouth formed a smile so big it shouldn't have been able to fit on her face. She launched herself at Erza giving her a bone crushing hug that even the great Titania, found herself gasping for air.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you Erza-nee!"

Erza laughed as she handed Meeya a suit of armor much like her own, it was smaller though and much lighter. It didn't have a skirt because Meeya would want to climb trees, instead were a pair of jeans. Meeya put on the outfit and hugged her again. Erza looked shocked for a second but then hugged her back. Just then they heard a crash. Three men landed on the ground in front of a jewelry stand. They quickly started stuffing stuff in a sack. Meeya stepped forward. She may not know right from wrong most of the time, but she knew they weren't stealing to survive like she had.

"Hey you!" she yelled.

"Stay back!" they screeched. They started to run towards the forest, and Meeya followed them. Seeing that she would not give up so easily they turned around and attacked. These men were not normal burglars. They were strong. And there were three of them. But Meeya wasn't helpless. All she needed was a weapon. A weapon.

"and legend has it that one day the chosen warrior shall arrive. But until then no one can wield this remarkable sword. It has the power to turn into any sword that the owner chooses. It's magic is rivaled by no other. And one day the chosen princess will come and..."

"Sorry can I borrow this?" asked Meeya picking up the sword and running towards the thieves.

"The princess." said the man who had been talking out the both.

"I'm gonna get you, you bastards!"

"Maybe not." he said.

When Meeya had picked up the sword they instantly changed into duel swords.

"Cool." she said looking down at them. "I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU BASTARDS!" she yelled at the men. She lunged at them hitting one across the chest with one sword and the other down the back with the other. She landed on her feet, on the soft grass. The final men stood his ground opposite her. They started to circle she held the blades sturdily, ready to use them at any moment. Then suddenly she leaped forward, and brought down the blades from above her head in one swift motion. The blades did not kill the man, but they caused pain much like Erza's blades, they did not cause him to bleed. Erza and the rest caught up with her. She looked over in their direction. She did not look like meeya. She looked scared. Wendy ran up to her.

"Meeya what's going on?" she asked worriedly. "This is how you looked before you fainted that one time at the guild!"

Meeya fell to her knees, she was panting and looked to be in serious pain. She squeezed her eyes closed.

" ... Wendy ... I won't kill Wendy! I won't kill any of them! You don't have power over me any more!" she said

"Meeya! Meeya!" said Wendy "MEEYA!" she shook her by her shoulders. That was enough for Meeya to snap back into reality.

"Meeya what happened?" asked Erza. Meeya just shook her head.

"Meeya tell me!"

Meeya looked down. "I thought I had it under control. She.. She... I thought she was gone..."

"Who?" Asked Lucy

"_She's_ coming back." said Meeya. Meeya wouldn't elaborate on the situation or who _she_ was. She went back to the man at the stand that she had gotten the sword from.

"Here." she said to him. "Sorry but I needed to borrow this."

"No you keep it." he said. "This sword, or these swords I should say now. Can only be used By the princess warrior. The chosen princess, has power over these swords. I am merely glad that I was able to meet the princess and see the swords in use during my life."

"I'm no princess though..." said Meeya "so these swords can't belong to me."

"Well maybe they got something wrong in the legend." he smiled and gave her a wink "But you're the first person I've ever seen to be able to pick up these swords. Let alone use them so well on your first try. Keep them."

She smiled. And looked down at the swords in her hands. "Do they have a name?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Then I shall name them the duel swords of Pythagorus!*" (prenounced PIE-THAG-A-RUS)

Levy and Lucy face palmed at the name. But Erza smiled.

"that's an awesome name!" said Happy. She smiled at the exceed. And since then Meeya has trained with erza to use Pythagorus. Everything was working out for meeya. But it wouldn't last.

**Did you like it? well any way, try and guess which characters picked out which outfits. And let me know what you think about this chapter because a few things remain unsettled. Is Meeya the chosen Warrior, or is this all a mix up? Who is she? Was Meeya right when she said they were no ordinary thieves? If so who are they? Oh and does anyone understand the Pythagoras thing? If not then I advise you to read this next part that has been copied and pasted from wikipedia!**

***Pythagoras of Samos (Ancient Greek philosopher, mathematician, and founder of the religious movement called Pythagoreanism. Most of the information about Pythagoras was written down centuries after he lived, so very little reliable information is known about him. He was born on the island of Samos, and might have travelled widely in his youth, visiting Egypt and other places seeking knowledge. Around 530 BC, he moved to Croton, a Greek colony insouthern Italy, and there set up a religious sect. His followers pursued the religious rites and practices developed by Pythagoras, and studied his philosophical theories. The society took an active role in the politics of Croton, but this eventually led to their downfall. The Pythagorean meeting-places were burned, and Pythagoras was forced to flee the city. He is said to have ended his days in Metapontum. **

**So basically I thought Pythagoras was a cool sounding name and I wanted to use it after I figured out that in fact It was the name of the Greek Mathematician. But I'm convinced he's the one who stole it from me! :)**

**SNEAK PEAK! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALLED...(DRUM ROLL)...CHAPTER 9: The Match Makers Dance!**

**And guess what! After that the plot begins!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Match Makers Dance

Chapter 9: The Match Makers Dance

It had been weeks since Meeya had joined the guild. It's not like I'm complaining she's here... It's just... Really boring right now... Meeya had some Ideas to get Fairy tail more popular with magnolia. She suggested a Market with Magical items and spells for sale, and a dance night every Friday. We agreed with both of these Ideas and the plans for the "Fairy Market" as it's now being called are under way. Meeya is now working at the bar with me, but... I'm still sooo bored. I walk over to Lucy who is sitting at the bar. Maybe there's some fun to be had with her and Natsu.

"Good morning Mira!" she said cheerfully.

"How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Fine I guess..." she blushed and looked at her feet.

"c'mon we're all friends! What happened?" Meeya was getting better.

"Well." she began. Meeya and I leaned over the bar to hear better. "My apartment is getting re painted and the fumes are killing me... So... Natsu said that I could stay with him."

"Eeeeeeeehh!" I shouted. I was so excited. Meeya looked at me confused. She didn't understand anything about gossip. I still had a lot of work to do.

It was around this time I started to think of how to get all the couples closer. Then it hit me! The dance of the fairies! I ran to the master.

"Master when is the Fairy Market going to be?"

"In a couple of weeks why?"

"I want to put a dance at the end of the market. After all the goods have been sold and when every one's getting ready to leave, we should have a dance!"

"That's a good Idea Mira. But what about the music?"

"Don't worry about it! I'll sort everything out! Do I have permission?"

The master thought for a moment. "Yes." he sighed. "But don't do any of your match making-"

I ran off before he could even finish his sentence.

Mira's Clipboard.

Project: THE MATCH MAKERS DANCE.

Mission one: Music

Mission two: food and drinks.

Mission three: decorations

Mission Five: Teach Natsu and Meeya how to dance.

Mission Six: Make sure all the couples go to the dance together.

Mission One: Music.

She could always preform. But then she wouldn't be able to dance. There was always Gajeel and they could do alternating shifts. BUT THEN SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DANCE! Oh this was giving her a headache.

"Are you okay Mira?" asked Meeya. She was wearing a blue tank top and a long skirt that went down to her ankles. The skirt was pink with little details in blue. Mira had insisted that Meeya not wear her armor to work. And she found Meeya's outfit matched her own quite well.

"I'm fine Meeya. I'm just trying to figure out who will help me provide the music for the dance."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." and with that she walked away humming. Mira stood back and watched her for a moment. She seemed to be... singing? She would never have thought that in a million years Meeya could sing!

"Rock me mama like a wagon wheel, rock me mama any way you feel. Hey ay mama rock me." she continued to sing in a quite sweet voice.

"Hey Meeya!" Mirajane called.

"Yes?"

"I think that there is something you can help me with..."

Mira's Clipboard.

Project: THE MATCH MAKERS DANCE.

Mission one: Music CHECK

Mission two: food and drinks.

Mission Two: Food and Drinks.

Mira had everyone, who knew the slightest bit about cooking bring or make something. The list was as follows.

Food:

Chips-Lissana

Cake-Erza

Fish-Happy &Natsu

Ice-cream-Gray

Drinks:

Hot chocolate-Lucy

Alcohol of all kinds-Cana

Juice and non alcoholic drinks- Meeya, Wendy, & Romeo (they were the only one who would be drinking them.)

Though to be honest Mira didn't see why they would need fish...

Mira's Clipboard.

Project: THE MATCH MAKERS DANCE.

Mission one: Music CHECK

Mission two: food and drinks. CHECK

Mission three: decorations

Mission Three: Decorations

Mira had absolutely no clue what she was going to do for the decorations. She walked over to team Natsu who were sitting around a table.

"What do you think we should use for the decor?" she asked

"Fire!"

"Don't care."

"Swords!"

"Fairies?" said Lucy

"What do you mean fairies?"

"Well it's supposed to be called the dance of the fairies right? So then why don't you just use some white Christmas lights, string them around the dancing area and decorate the area with little cut out fairies?"

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

Lucy looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Thanks Mira..."

"So I'll leave the rest to you!" she said walking away.

"What!"

"Oh don't worry I'm sure the rest of your team will help."

Natsu and Gray immediately bolted for the door, but were held back by erza.

"We'd love to help! Right boys?" she said giving them an evil stare.

"A-aye s-sir..."

Mira's Clipboard.

Project: THE MATCH MAKERS DANCE.

Mission one: Music CHECK

Mission two: food and

Mission three:

Mission Four: Teach Natsu and Meeya how to dance.

Mission Four: Teach Natsu and Meeya how to dance.

This mission was going to be more difficult than the rest, it was going to take all of her brain power just to get through this mission. She stood outside the guild with Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Meeya.

"What are we doing?" asked Meeya

"We're training for the dance." Mira replied. Meeya looked confused.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." Mira said simply.

"But I already know how to dance." Grumbled Natsu

"And so do I." Said Meeya. She grabbed Erza as her partner, and Erza spun her around quickly, like she normally does. But meeya just elegantly spun. Then erza stopped spining her twirling her to the side on her feet. They bowed and Meeya turned to Mira again.

"See."

"Oh. Well I see. But Natsu when did you learn?"

"That time we had to take that job at the ball."

"Well. Class dismissed." she called and went back inside but Meeya and the rest kept dancing outside for a while. She showed Wendy a dance her mother had taught her. They grabbed each others hand and began. Curtsy, step in, curtsy, step out, Skip halfway around, Curtsy, step in, curtsy, step out, Skip halfway around... They repeated it over and over to the music.

"Well" thought Mira "that turned out to be the easiest so far!"

Mira's Clip board.

Project: THE MATCH MAKERS DANCE.

Mission one: Music CHECK

Mission two: food and drinks. CHECK

Mission three: decor. CHECK

Mission Five: Teach Natsu and Meeya how to dance. CHECK

Mission five: Make sure all the couples go to the dance together.

Mission six: Make sure all the couples go to the dance together.

There were 2 reasons Mira wanted to have a dance.

It would be fun and entertaining bringing all the couples together to dance

it would give Mira a chance to match Meeya up with some one. (it was her way of saying the person is part of the guild.)

"Meeya who are you going to bring to the dance?" asked Mira. Meeya turned from the end of the bar where she had been serving a flirting Macao and Wakaba. She didn't catch on that they were trying to hit on her, But Erza did, and now they were lying on the ground passed out.

"What do you mean Mira-san?"

"When you go to a dance, your supposed to bring a partner to dance with." explained Mira.

"Oh." Said Meeya walking over to a still steaming Erza. "Then Erza can be my partner!"

Mira shook her head. "No. Your supposed to bring a boy that you like."

"oh." she said deep in concentration. And through out the day she thought of the men at the guild. When her shift was over she walked up to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu?"

"yeah?"

"You said we were friends now right?"

"yeah! Of course we're friends!"

"well, Mira said I should have a partner for the dance, will you e my partn-"

"hey, Natsu!" Said Mira interrupting. This would not do. Natsu was already taken, him and Lucy had to go together. "Lucy's over there why don't you go talk to her!" Meeya looked a little confused but she moved on. Who else was there. Gray? Well it was worth a shot, even though she didn't particularly enjoy Gray's company.

"Hey gray, will you-"

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY GRAY-SAMA!" Mira sighed in relief at the bar.

Meeya continued to ask People at the guild but always seemed to be interrupted by someone else.

"Happy-"

"Hey look happy there's Carla!" would shout Mirajane.

"Romeo-" suddenly a chair hit Romeo and Wendy came over to heal him.

"Are you okay?" she asked he nodded. Meeya sighed and walked away. Who else could she ask? She had even asked Gajeel though he had been her last choice... she walked outside the guild and sat down on the grass, sighing as a warm breeze moved all the different blades.

"Are you okay?" Some one asked. She smiled at them.

"yeah I'm fine." she said. "Hey... Everyone else I asked gets distracted. Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love to." he said and helped her up.

"so who are you going with?" asked Erza. They were all out dress shopping.

" Is he cute" asked levy.

"He's sooooo cute!" said Meeya, she was really excited for tonight.

"who is he?" asked Lucy.

"oh you'll see..." she said slyly.

That night Meeya stood up on the stage first. She took a deep breath and stepped out on the stage. She was greeted with the applause of the crowd. Some were members of fairy tail. Some were people she had never met before. She curtsied.

"hello." she said, she gave a sweet smile.

"thank you for coming to the first ever Fairy Market today!" she waited before the applause died down. "and tonight the first Dance of the fairies! Let's begin!" they clapped and shouted as the band behind her got ready.

"Fairy tales can be real,

they can feel like your wish came true,

they don't seem to happen very often

let me show a real fairy tale,

to you.

Take my hand,

and I'll show you everything you'll need to know.

Take my hand,

hold it close,

and watch the fairies,

begin to show.

It's hard to believe sometimes,

In things that we our selves can not do,

even though we may not see it,

it's real because my fairy tale,

is you.

Take my hand,

and I'll show you everything you'll need to know.

Take my hand,

hold it close,

and watch the fairies,

begin to show.

Take my hand,

and I'll show you everything you'll need to know.

Take my hand,

hold it close,

and watch the fairies,

as the music begins to slow.

And watch as the fairies dance begins to slow."

she stood up and bowed as the crowd clapped. She climbed off the stage as mira stood on it. It was her turn to dance. She walked over to Erza and the rest, who still had their partners standing beside them. Erza was bawling.

"Nee-san! Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing." said lucy

"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Erza cried. Meeya gave her a hug. And Erza stopped crying.

"thank you Erza-nee."

"so who is your date do we get to find out?"

"yes he should be around here somewhere... oh there he is."

they all turned and looked at the figure slowly approaching them.

"Panther lily!" exclaimed gajeel.

"yep!" said Meeya cheerfully hugging the small black cat flying towards them.

"I thought you said he was cute?" said Lucy a little confused.

"He is!" she said scratching behind lily's ears.

"But you can't go on a date with a cat!"

"whats a date?"

"that explains it!" said levy, she giggled.

"why did you agree panther lily? Surely you must have known what a date was." said Gajeel.

"well I didn't want to be left out and she's amazing at this!" said Lily purring as Meeya stroked him. And there was the weirdest couple in fairy tail. Meeya spent the rest of the night dancing with Erza and Panther lily, and petting the cute little exceed.

So what did you think? did you like it? I loved that it was pantherlily in the end. It's such a fairy tail ending. Any way, next chapter the plot starts can't wait! Please leave a review and I will update as soon as possible! thanks! oh and here is that song that Meeya sang with the chords. And yes I did write it! even though it's kind of crappy...

C Am

Fairy tales can be real

G F

they can feel like your wish came true,

C Am

they don't seem to happen very often

F G C

let me show a real fairy tale,

Am G

to you.

C F

Take my hand,

G Am

and I'll show you everything you'll need to know.

C F

Take my hand,

G Am

hold it close,

F G

and watch the fairies,

C

begin to show.

It's hard to beleive sometimes,

In things that we our selves can not do,

even though we may not see it,

it's real because my fairy tale,

is you.

Take my hand,

and I'll show you everything you'll need to know.

Take my hand,

hold it close,

and watch the fairies,

begin to show.

Take my hand,

and I'll show you everything you'll need to know.

Take my hand,

hold it close,

and watch the fairies,

as the music begins to slow.

F G C

And watch as the fairies dance begins to slow.

Hoped you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10: The Mission

Chapter 10! hurray the plot! so I can't wait to finally start with this plot! Mwahaha!

Ok so I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! but because I want to get on with the plot I think I'll just get on with the story.

Chapter 10: The Mission.

Meeya and Erza woke up to a banging sound on their door.

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!

Meeya got out of bed and stumbled towards the door. She sniffed the air.

"oh it's Natsu!" she said while opening the door. And sure enough Natsu and his feline friend were standing at their door.

"Morning Meeya!" he said cheerfully. Meeya motioned for him to come inside, and he ran towards Erza's bed.

"ERZA!GUESS WHAT?"

she threw a pillow at him. Meeya chuckled to herself. She probably should have warned him, NO ONE wakes up Erza.

"Natsu. Guys aren't allowed in Fairy Hills! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Oh but Erza." he whined getting off of the ground clutching his head (where the pillow hit him) "I found this really great mission that we can only go on if we leave today! I already told Ice freak and Lucy!" Meeya's eyes lit up.

"No." said Erza. She was getting up. "Sorry I can't go, It's to short noticed. I have to find someone to look after Meeya."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You ran away the last time I left you alone!"

"because you left me home alone with this idiot!" she said pointing to Natsu.

"that doesn't change the fact you ran away!"

"you would run away to if you were stuck with him!" Natsu did not like this conversation.

"no. That's my final answer!" Meeya glared at her sister.

"Why don't I come with you guys?" she said

"No!" Said Erza.

"Why not? That way you can keep an eye on me and you get to go on the mission!"

"because... It's too dangerous for you Meeya!"

"TOO DANGEROUS!" She yelled. "I LIVED IN THE WOODS BY MYSELF FOR ALMOST ALL OF MY LIFE!"

"AND LOOK HOW WELL THAT TURNED OUT!"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ERZA! THERE'S NO REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T GO! I WONT EVEN TAKE ANY OF THE REWARD!"

"I SAID NO!"

"WHY?!"

"Because it's to difficult for you!"

"And he gets to go!" she said pointing to Happy.

"Happy can take care of himself!"

"aye!" cried the cat who did not like being called weak. Meanwhile Natsu is trying to think of an escape plan.

"Well I can take care of myself to!"

"Meeya It's to dangerous for you!"

"why do you keep saying that!"

"because it's true!"

"No it's not! What makes you think I'M WEAK!" There was silence for a moment. "It's because I don't use magic... Isn't it..."

"Meeya..."

"ISN'T IT!"

"Meeya face the facts what happens if we face a really strong enemy and he ends up hurting you! If we get split up you won't be able to protect yourself!"

"I CAN PROTECT MYSELF JUST FINE!"

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN TAKE A BATHE BY YOURSELF!"

"I WOULD HAVE COPED IF YOU DIDN'T UNLEASH YOUR ARMY OF SQUEALING GIRLS!"

"um" Natsu started he didn't want to see a fight between these two.

"Natsu tell her I can take care of myself!"

"tell her that it's to dangerous!"

"If you even think that sentence I will kill you!"

"Well... I think maybe Erza..."

"See he agrees with me!"

"Oh and his opinion means so much!" retorted Meeya. Natsu scowled.

"your the one who asked his opinion!"

"No you did!"

"um maybe..."

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled. There was a pause and Natsu started to edge towards the door.

"Meeya It's just I don't want you to get hurt. Okay."

"No it's not okay! Your treating me like a baby! How many times Have I told you I can take care of myself!"

"Meeya you can't use magic! Just stay home and I'll do the mission some other time!" she said pausing for a breath.

"I will not stay home just because I can't use magic!"

"MEEYA YOUR NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" there was a deadly silence, and Erza realized what she had just done.

"You think I'm weak." said Meeya breaking the silence.

"Meeya I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry won't make me stronger!" She screamed. She grabbed her Swords and ran out of the building. She kept running, refusing to stop. She used to run like this all the time. She used to battle monsters and live by herself all the time. Why couldn't she do it know? Because she didn't have any magic! Because you had to have magic to be strong in Erza's eyes. She didn't need magic! She could kick all of their asses without it! She was strong! And she would prove it. She ran to the guild and burst through the doors determination in her eyes. She ran to the request board, and picked up the first mission she could find. She handed it to Mira.

"I'm going on this one." she said as the older bartender read the paper.

"Ok you and Wendy have fun!"

"I'm not going with Wendy!" she said as she took the paper out of Mira's hands and ran out of the guild. She ran to the train station while reading the Mission. She had to go and fight a couple monsters who used anti-wizard Magic. Perfect. She would show them all. She hopped on the train without the ticket master knowing. She knew staling was wrong. But she didn't have any money. She would pay them back after this mission. As she rode on the train she let her mind wander. Erza didn't think she was strong. No body thought she was strong any more. She was useless. Not even the council believed that she was strong. But they payed the price for that. And so did she. The train stopped interrupting her Train of thought (ha ha word play!). She snook off the back of the train to avoid the Conductor and headed towards the mayor's house. When she reached the house in question she was given a skeptical look.

"Who are you?" said the lady at the door. She was thin and pale. Her light purple dress looked to be covered in dust. Her face had wrinkles, from stress and exaustion.

"My Name is Meeya!" she said proudly.

"What do you want!" the lady snapped.

"I'm here for the mission." she said and held up the piece of paper.

"Really." she said looking Meeya up and down. "you?" It was then that Meeya realized she was still wearing her pink pajama shirt with gray and pink stripy pajama pants and the turquoise sweater that she nearly always had with her. No wonder this lady was skeptical. She looked like lost child not a guild wizard. She rolled up her sleeve and to show her guild mark to the lady. It was located in the middle of her arm, on the inside of her elbow. The lady looked at the dark green stamp and sighed.

"Come in then."

Meeya followed the lady up a flight of stairs and down a dimly lit hallway. The hallway was decorated with paintings of previous mayors, and a whole bunch of other old guys. They kept waking along until they reached the mayors office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a deep voice from inside. Meeya gave a sniff. The hallway smelt like mold, and moths. The old carpet was covered in dirt and the paint on the walls had a faded look to them. But she also smelled a hint of something else. She couldn't quite put a name to it, but before she even had time to think she was rushed into the office.

"who is this?" said a man at a desk. He was a plump man wearing a suit with a tie. The suit looked like it had been worn everyday for the last years. It was crinkled stained and dirty. The man himself looked to be very tired, he had dark circles under his eyes. His face was pale, and his skin seemed to be Hanging off of his plump face. He looked like he was dead.

"My name is Meeya."

"Meeya eh?"

"She's here for the mission." said the lady. The man looked Meeya up and down. Meeya held out her guild mark for him to see.

"Oh." he said, a sly smile dancing across his lips. "A fairy eh?"

...

"SORRY WON'T MAKE ME STRONGER!" Meeya yelled and she ran out of the building.

"Great job Erza." said Natsu sarcastically. He braced himself for a punch. But Erza just stood there starring at the door. All of a sudden she turned to him Fire flaring up in her eyes. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the door. She let go and they both started to run.

"Where are gray and Lucy?" asked Erza.

"They said they would wait for us at the train station." said Natsu. Just thinking of the train made him sick to his stomach.

"Good we'll head there!"

"Why shouldn't we try and find Meeya?"

"we are." she said simply. Natsu was trying to put all the pieces together, but he was just a little confused. He shrugged it off and followed Erza who had gained speed. In no time they were at the train station. Lucy looked at the panting Erza and Natsu.

"Why are you guys in such a rush?" asked gray.

"Hide behind the bushes!" she commanded. Gray and Lucy yelped. Everyone dove behind the bushes. They sat there for a while before Natsu said he recognized Meeya's scent. After a few seconds, they saw Meeya running down the path a piece of paper in her hand, a determined look in her eyes. She ran up to the platform and started to sneak around the sides of the building. She started to climb one of the walls up to the roof where she unhatched the window and dove in. Erza stood up and Motioned for the rest to follow her. She was mad. Not only had Meeya yelled at her, and run away again. She was now sneaking aboard trains and not paying for tickets.

Erza followed o the ticket booth and bought tickets for them all. She ran after Meeya. Meeya had managed to get aboard the right train and remain unnoticed. Even Erza had to admit that was pretty impressive. Erza starred out the window, Ignoring the sick Natsu who was begging for help.

Did I really hurt you that much Meeya? she thought to herself. I'm I that bad of a sister?

When the train stopped the group began tracking Meeya again. They followed her to a big, tall building near the center of town.

"Where's she going?" Asked Lucy in a hushed voice.

"I don't know.." Said Erza.

"I don't like the smell here." said Natsu. "we shouldn't go near there."

"what choice do we have?" asked Erza. The group preceded to follow into the building.

...

Meeya walked out of the Mayor's office. The skinny lady turned to the Mayor.

"I would have liked a meal." she scowled.

"The pets need to be fed to." He said then gave a smile. "But fairies are supposed to be really strong you know."

"Not many wizards can survive the pets, The stronger the wizards the harder they fall."

"But the weak ones fall just as easily..."

...

Meeya had just reached the outskirts of the Forrest she approached a clearing.

"your not very good at hiding." she said. There was no reply. "I've already found you, come out already! What gives you the right to stalk me!" No reply still. "ERZA, NATSU, HAPPY, LUCY, GRAY! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" The wizards in question came out from be hind a bush.

"A bush really?" asked Meeya. "I'm really disappointed in all of you." she sighed sadly.

"well there wasn't anything else to hide behind and-" Natsu began.

"I'm not talking about the bush!" she yelled, Natsu took a step towards the bush. "Why can't you just believe in me? I'm strong, I can take care of myself! Why can't you trust me?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, then they heard a large noise from behind them all, they turned to see two giant Beasts. They had long white fur that covered their bodies. They had round heads and a tall bulky body. They looked peaceful and gentle, but their eyes were bright red. Meeya looked angrily at the creatures, they starred down at her stamping their feet ready to charge. She stamped her feet in return. Erza pushed her back.

"Let us deal with them." she commanded.

"Erza you don't kno-"

"MEEYA! Let US deal with them!"

"Fine." said Meeya. "If you don't want to listen to me be my guest! But I will not be blamed for the results!"

"We can handle ourselves!"

"I'm sure you can." she said sarcastically. A vain popped out of Erza's head. She turned to the beast and requiped into her heavens wheel armor. The beast roared. And suddenly Erza's armor and swords disappeared. Erza tried again, this time using the thunder empress armor. This time when the beast roared she was shocked by a bolt of lightning, before her armor disappeared.

"What's going on?" she asked Meeya.

"I thought you said you could handle it by yourself."

"Meeya!"

"I said I would not take responsibility for this!"

things weren't going to well for the others. All the magic they would send towards the beasts would either disappear, or be sent right back to them. They were running out of magic, and the beasts weren't even on the offensive yet.

Gray soon joined Erza. But the beasts were still winning. Just then one of the beasts reared on it's hind legs, ready to land on Lucy. She pulled her arms above her head bracing herself for the attack. But she was shoved to the ground at the last minute. She looked up and saw a smiling Meeya looking down on her.

"Why don't I take over?" Lucy nodded vigorously. Meeya got up to face the beast, the smile disappearing from her lips. She took her fighting stance swords at the ready.

"Don't Meeya! Your swords will disappear!" Warned Erza.

But to all of their surprise the swords hit the beast. The beast roared in pain.

"I'm sorry." she said. She slashed the beasts belly this time, then she ran to it's side. None of the beasts defense was working, and Meeya could easily dodge it's slow attacks. Soon the beasts fell.

"I'm sorry." she said walking away. Everyone starred in amazement at the defeated Beasts.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Lucy.

"Because those beasts were being controlled. Normally they are kind and gentle creatures, but someone was using them to terrorize the town. I should tell the Mayor that there's some one behind all of this."

"But how did you do that!" asked Natsu.

"Do what?"

"How did you defeat them?" asked Lucy.

"Oh well if Erza had let me finish talking," she said glaring at her sister. " Then I could have warned you that these beasts use Anti Wizard Magic. That's why your magic wouldn't work on them." She said. They nodded asking her to continue. "Their technique is to use their roar to either drain, block, or reflect the magical attack. Then after the opponent is out of energy they will use their large body to attack their foe. The beast that Natsu and Lucy were fighting did just that. The problem in their plan was that I never lost any energy and was able to dodge the attack, and push Lucy out of the way."

"But why didn't your sword disappear?" asked Lucy

"Because I wasn't using magic."

"But the sword Pythagoras is a magical sword, like Erza's. Why did her's disappear but not your's?"

"That's simple. Although Pythagoras is a magical sword, I didn't use any magic through it." she looked at their confused faces. "It's like I have a light bulb, if I don't put electricity through it, it won't light up," Everyone Nodded.

"But Erza didn't channel Magic attacks through her swords."

"She did. When she requips her armor and swords she is using magic. I never requiped Pythagoras, there for there was no magic. Everyone understand?"

they all nodded. And by the time this conversation was done they were nearly at the Mayor's house. Meeya Knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Called the lady at the door. She looked at Meeya and smiled. "Oh your back, how did it go?"

"fine." she answered stepping inside. "It was easy!" she chirped.

"Really?!" the woman looked shocked. "Well come to the mayor's office and I'll give you your reward."

"There's something else." she said. "Some one or something was controlling those beasts." The lady froze in her tracks.

"Really?" she said. "Who?"

Meeya shock her head. "I don't know."

the woman sighed. "It would have been nice if this was all over."

"That's why I would like to investigate." said Meeya. The woman looked shocked.

"Oh no dear, You don't have to do that for us! You've already done to much! It's alright we can get the detectives in town to help."

Meeya drew her sword and pointed it to the lady's throat. She cried in fright.

"I INSIST!" The woman nodded vigorously. Meeya walked out of the building followed by team Natsu.

"What was that all about?" Asked Erza. "If your rude to the clients it makes Fairy Tail look bad!"

"That's not a client!" said Meeya through gritted teeth. They kept walking towards the forest until they reached the clearing where the two monsters still lay.

"Happy, fly and get Wendy. Quickly."

"Aye sir!" he flew away at max speed.

"Why do you need Wendy?" asked Lucy.

"Because we need answers..."

yay! did you like it? I'm so happy the plot started! Who do you think the mayor and the lady are if their not "clients"? WHAT ABOUT THE THIEVES? From chapter 8 do you think they have a role? If Meeya's duel swords aren't her magic then what is? Why do you think Meeya gets so mad at Erza for treating her like a baby and not listening to her? Who's controlling the beasts? Why does Meeya need Wendy's Help? What Price did the council Pay? What price did Meeya pay? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11: The Prison Cells

**Chapter 11. 11 CHAPTERS! I'M SO HAPPY!. Sorry for not putting in all the people who reviewed favourited and followed last time but I really wanted to get on with the plot. Because I feel bad though, I'm going to make a list. Thank you to:**

**Morning Emerald!( as always!)**

**polysemic842**foxboy138KurikoKuroHimeDemet er13909

**SoulDragon162 **

**AngelsWisper **

**And everyone else who read the last chapter and the story so far. 823 views so far! Last time I posted a list of questions at the end. The following questions will be answered in this chapter:**

**Who do you think the mayor and the woman are if their not "clients"?**

**Who's controlling the beasts? **

**Why does Meeya need Wendy's Help?**

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! **

**Are you excited?**

Chapter 11: The Prison Cells.

It had been 10 minutes now. Happy should return any second now. The confused team Natsu kept looking at Meeya, she would not answer any questions, and seemed to have a scowl permanently pasted on her face. They had never seen Meeya this serious. She kept pacing back and forth not taking her eyes off the beasts that still lay on the ground. Suddenly she stopped and smelled the air. The wind was blowing in her face and in the wind she smelt a familiar blue haired girl and cat. She noticed Natsu was doing the same thing. She searched the sky for the pair, she saw them in the distance speeding towards them. Happy placed Wendy on the ground in the middle of the clearing then sat on her head panting.

"Thank you happy." Said Meeya. The feline nodded still trying to catch his breath.

"Um..." Said Wendy a little confused at why she had come. As if reading her mind Meeya focused all of her attention on the bluenette.

"Wendy I need you to heal these beasts." Wendy nodded and walked over to the beasts. She placed her hands on one of the beasts massive shoulders. Her hands started to glow. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened.

"I can hear them..." she said confused and surprised. She looked up at Meeya.

"They say they were being controlled."

Meeya who still had a scowl on her face, and was still pacing back and forth just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. I know that! Who was controlling them?" she said impatiently.

"t-they say they know who you are..." Wendy continued. She looked up at Meeya. Meeya looked a little confuesed as well.

"They're asking if they can talk to you..." said Wendy again. She dropped her hand to her side and Meeya put her hand down instead. Suddenly a voice popped into her head. The wise voice was old and kind, soft and deep. It spoke sweetly each word playing like a melody in Meeya's head.

"Hello." she whispered.

"We know who you are." the voice said. "We have read it on your face, it still hides your anger young one." it said kindly.

" I've heard about the white beasts before. My mother used to tell me stories about them. Never once did I imagine meeting one."

"You were one of the few that knows who we are."

"What do you mean were?"

"It is something that we cannot tell you."

"What do you mean were?!"

The beasts did not reply.

"What happens to me?" she asked, but the beasts did not reply.

" Tell me.." she begged. "Please..."

"We will only tell you this." said the white beast standing up. "There is a creature in that house in the middle of town, do not fight it! What ever you do, do not fight it. Because if you do. Your secrets out. If you do, then your flame will burn bright like a star only to die and go out. Listen well Meeya daughter of Iganda, for soon if you do not, you will know why we say "were"." the beasts stood and walked away. They were surprisingly graceful for such giant creatures. Meeya looked after them.

"Like a star..." she said softly.

"What did you say?" asked Lucy

"Like a star." she said a little louder.

"Meeya..." started Wendy, but she never got to finish. Meeya started speed walking towards the town. The others followed in hot pursuit.

"What are we doing?" asked Erza.

"Going to deal with our clients."

...

"She knows" hissed a voice in the walls.

"I'm Sorry your greatness.."

"Why have you failed me?!" it snapped angrily hitting the woman hard on the leg. But instead of blood a thick black tar came out in its place from her wounded skin. She whimpered in pain.

"I thought the pets would take care of her, I never imagined she would come back!" the woman quickly spat out. The walls smirked and gave a spine shivering chuckle.

"You were wrong to assume such things!" then suddenly the woman was gone, all that was left on the ground was a dark purple, dusty looking dress.

...

"OF CAURSE WE'RE NOT GOING TO KNOCK!" Said Meeya rather frustrated.

"Well how do you suppose we get in then?" asked Lucy who felt a little embarrassed walking down the streets with a very loud Meeya who was still in her pajama's.

"Kick down the door!" said the rest, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Sorry." she said rolling her eyes. "Don't know why that didn't acure to me."

"Honestly you call yourself a Fairy Tail Wizard?" said Meeya.

"Well at least I am a wizard!" shot back Lucy, who took great offense at that statement. (Like any fairy tail wizard)

"Well at least without magic I can actually do anything in battle!"

"If you ever are allowed to!"

"How is that my fault?"

"There has to be a reason that she doesn't want you to fight!"

"There has to be a reason why you're so dependant on your spirits!"

"At least I can take a bath by myself!"

"At least I don' flaunt my body in scandals clothes! Honestly you might as well still be in the bath!"

"Since when do you know the first thing about clothes!"

"Well no one else shows as much skin!"

"Says the girl who is walking around town wearing only her pajama's!"

"And a sweater!"

"Stop it!" yelled Natsu. He had enough fighting for one day.

"Tell her she's wrong!" they both shouted at once. Natsu's brain was about to burst. He gave up and went to his default back up.

"I Blame gray!" he said.

"I agree!" said Meeya. Even though she started the fight.

"Me too!" said Lucy who was running out of insults.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" Shouted a rather confused and annoyed gray.

"So its settled it's grays fault!" said erza, pounding her fist into her palm menacingly. Then the rest of the walk was spent, in silence except for gray who was trying desperately to escape the clutches of Erza, who had a really tough day and needed to take it out on someone. Natsu was Mentally congratulating himself on solving the problem and getting gray in trouble with erza.

But Meeya and Lucy were thinking completely different things. Although they knew they were both just blowing off steam, the insults that they had shot at each other did leave wounds. Both felt hurt. It had been a long day and they were tired, and angry, and confused. Meeya was worried about what the beast had told her, and Lucy was weak after losing so much of her magic and walking back and forth between the mayors house and the forest several times. The original argument had most likely sprung up because they were lost and they had absolutely no idea where they were going. But nevertheless, what had been said, had been said. Neither girl showed their hurt feelings though. Both had gotten very good at hiding the emotions they felt. Lucy had grown up learning how to hide her sadness or anger as they were most un-lady like. And Meeya was used to shoving her emotions deep down inside her. Both just stared at the ground.

They arrived in the town after an hour of walking and the sun was setting behind them.

Meeya walked up to the door and kicked it down with one smooth motion. All of them stepped in to the dimly lit halls. Meeya walked briskly through the corridors kicking open every door she saw. Finally she found the door to the mayor's office. The wood splintered from the harsh blow, and fell in pieces to the ground. She walked in slowly, moving towards the desk where the fat man sat.

"Why are you here?" he said glaring at Meeya.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here!" she yelled, slamming her hand down on his desk making a crack apear.

"How dare you!" she started. "How dare you control the great white beasts!"

The man gave a smirk. "That just shows how powerful I truly am my dear!"

"If you're so all mighty, and powerful then come face me in the flesh!"

The man looked taken-a-back by her comment.

"How did you..." he mumbled.

It was Meeya's turn to smirk.

"I'm not the only one confused, right?" said gray who thought he might not be getting this because of the bumps on his head. The others just shook their heads. Meeya sighed.

"I guess you have a right to know." she looked them in the eye. "The beasts were being controlled by our "client" here. If he could be called that. This "Mayor" is nothing but a puppet, used to lure people to his master."

The man smirked. "Well I guess you figured it out eh?" He said standing up. "No reason to hide then."

The man started to jump up and down on the ground, the floor reacted like it was made out of rubber. It sagged when he hit the ground and bounced back up when he jumped off. The group started to tumble and fall, trying desperately to keep their balance. The floor sunk down further with every jump, until it sunk so low it broke, and the group fell into the blackness that was now below them. They fell harshly to the floor.

All she could feel was an undieing pain in her leg. It made her want to yell, but she didn't she bit her tongue and kept quiet, it was only when she could taste the blood in her mouth from her tongue that she let out a whimper. She sat up as best she could and looked around, it was a dark basement like room. It smelt of mold, and dirt. She could almost taste the humidity in the air. It felt cold and wet. She was in what appeared to be a prison cell. She looked around for erza and everyone else, but she couldn't see them anywhere, it was too dark all she could see was the dimly lit hallway, and the cell bars. The rest was black. Meeya felt a shiver run down her spine. She shuddered.

"Who is that?" Came a voice from within the darkness. It was Natsu.

"Natsu?" she asked trying to hide the pain and fright in her voice, but had little success. She heard a muffled thumping sound, that sounded distinctly like knee's shuffling on a hard cement ground, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the sudden surprise.

"Is that you Natsu?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." he answered. "Can you see the others?"

"No." she answered truthfully. "I can't even see my hand in front of my face."

"Is that you Meeya?" came a voice from across the hall, that sounded distinctly like Erza.

"Yes. And Natsu's here too!"

She saw something move in a cell across the hall, and she soon saw Erza standing against the bars of the cell. Meeya tried to stand, but she fell on the floor with a thump.

"Are you alright?" Asked Natsu, helping her stand.

"Yes." she lied. "My leg just hurts a bit." He draped one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her limp towards the cell bars.

Meanwhile across the hall, they heard a muffled shout and Erza's grumbling. Then they heard the sound of someone being punched, followed by a rather loud "oof". Erza arrived at the bars again with an annoyed look on her face.

"What is it Nee-San?"

"I found gray.." she muttered. Seconds later a very annoyed gray appeared, clutching his stomach.

"Are you alright Meeya?" He asked looking at her leg.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said tiredly.

Erza looked skeptical. "Did you hurt her Natsu?"

"WHAT!? NO!" He yelled.

"Natsu?" came a soft voice from beside Natsu and Meeya's cell.

"Wendy?"

"Yes." replied the small girl. "And Lucy's here too. But she's still unconscious now."

"Is she okay?" asked Natsu a little worried.

"Yes she's fine."

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Meeya, wanting to change the subject from a certain blonde mage.

"I think I can still use magic." said Gray. He stood with his arms in front of him. A cold breeze started to blow around him. He froze the lock on their cell. Erza gave a nod, and equipped a sword, she swung it full force at the lock. The poor piece of metal burst into a million pieces. They quickly walked out into the hallway and repeated the process for both, Natsu and Meeya's and Lucy and Wendy's locks. Soon all of them stood in the hallway. Meeya realized she still had an arm around Natsu's shoulder. She quickly pulled her arm away and blushed a million shades of red, pink, and an array of similar colors, making her face look like a mixture of a tomato, a valentine's day card, and Natsu's hair. But why the hell was she blushing. She had learned from Mira that someone blushes when someone they like does something nice for them, or when they're embarrassed by something. Well she didn't like Natsu, right? I mean she couldn't! He wouldn't even like her back! Then why was she embarrassed? Probably because she needed help! That was definitely it! Because it couldn't be anything else at all! Right?

While all these thoughts were rushing through her head, a certain blonde mage was waking up.

"Lucy!" said Natsu running to her aid. Meeya rolled her eyes. She was definitely not feeling jealous at all! Lucy stood up holding her head as Natsu stood beside her asking her a million questions at once.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The creepy mayor guy sent us to this prison with some sort of magic." explained Meeya.

"Oh." said Lucy, rubbing her head and grimacing when her hand reached the lump. "Oww..." she muttered under her breathe. Natsu still heard it loud and clear.

"Are you okay lucy? You should sit down!" he said. Why was he so jumpy around her and worried? Not that Meeya cared right?

Meeya gave a little cough, she couldn't help but feel hurt that Lucy's lump on her head took priority over her broken leg. Lucy looked up at Meeya and noticed her leg.

"Oh My God!" she shouted. She stood there looking at Meeya's leg. It was a pretty disgusting sight. It was bleeding in two different spots, and was bent completely out when her thigh was straight. A giant purple bruise was already starting to form where here ancle was and a bright blue bruise was forming all along her leg.

"You need to sit down!" said Lucy and she darted over to Meeya's side Natsu trailing behind her. After they managed to get Meeya to sit down, they started to examine her leg. Wendy came from behind them and offered her services.

"Meeya-san needs to rest now well I examine the wound further." said the small girl. The others nodded and walked further down the hall so that Meeya and Wendy could be alone. The small girl waited till they were out of earshot.

"Meeya-San" she began in a hushed whisper. "I know what the beasts told you."

"What?" asked Meeya.

"I know what they told you, somehow even though I let go of their shoulder I still heard them. Meeya-san they told you not to fight what's ever in here!"

Meeya looked at the ground she didn't want to talk to Wendy about this.

"I'm Not going to heal you all the way." Wendy said after a while.

"What?! why?"

"Sorry. I know that this is painful for you but I can't let you die!" she said. "Meeya... Please... Don't fight under any circumstances...please...for me..."

Meeya didn't respond, the rest of the group walked back.

"How is she Wendy?"

"I can't heal the wound all the way but she'll be fine as long as she doesn't fight." said Wendy. Meeya scowled.

"Speaking of which we should head out and Kick this bastards ass!" shouted Natsu.

"We need a strategy first." said Erza hitting him on the head.

"They don't know that we have escaped, we could use that to our advantage." added in Lucy.

"That sounds like a plan." said Erza. "I say we sneak around the house and follow the Mayor around. We'll be able to follow him right to his master."

They all nodded in agreement. Except for Meeya. Who was still sulking.

Slowly Natsu and Erza helped Meeya to her feet, well, foot. At first Meeya continued to walk on it like normal, but soon started to lean on the other's shoulders. Her movement was clumsy, slow and loud. They would be caught in a second.

"Maybe Me and Meeya-san should stay behind and catch up with you after."

The rest nodded. Meeya scowled again. Erza and the others headed up the stairway to the main floor. Meeya sat against the wall.

"Meeya who is Iganda?" came Wendy's small voice after about a minute of silence.

"She's no one!" snapped Meeya. She didn't even want to think about Iganda right now.

There was another long pause. "I know she's your mother." said Wendy again. "I heard the talk with the beasts."

"Shut up." Meeya glared at the floor. Wendy looked surprised at her friend, her _best_ friend! Why was she acting so mean-spirited.

"Why would you hate your own mother?" She asked. Her question had rung around in Meeya's brain for a long time. It had been there for as long as she could remember. Why do I hate her? Why can't I love her?

Silent tears trickled down her face, but her expression did not change. She ignored the tears, she continued to glare at the ground.

"You can tell me." said Wendy.

"You wouldn't understand." Meeya growled

"I think I would." said Wendy. "My mother left me when I was a very little girl. She left me alone in the woods, and had it not been for Jellal, I mean Mystogan, I would have died. But I don't hate her. I know she had to have an Important reason for leaving. And one day I'll find her! I just know it!"

"I was right." said Meeya. "You don't understand. My mother didn't leave me for some important reason. She abandoned me! She never gave a shit about me for all the time I knew her! I was never good enough for my mom! When she left I looked for her everywhere, but I couldn't find her." Meeya thought back to her dreams, the same dreams that had played through her head every night for the last 14 years. "I did terrible things. Things I'm not proud of. All of them just to show her I was strong. So that she would come back. I realize now that she never gave a shit about me! It's her fault that I was a thief her fault for the horrible scenes that play out in my head every time I close my eyes!" Meeya was silent again. She wiped the tears off her face.

"Let's go help them out." she said.

"Meeya-san" said Wendy. "I think we should leave this to Erza and the others, we would only slow them down." said Wendy sadly. She wanted to be useful, but she was just too weak.

"They needed help Defeating those beasts."

"Yes but you saw how easily they freed themselves! The Master won't be too strong if they could get out that easily."

"But then how could they possibly be able to control-" Meeya stopped short. "Shit." she mumbled under her breath. She stood up quickly and tried to walk to the stairs. Wendy helped her and asked "Where are we going?"

"They are not a weak mage." said Meeya walking as quickly as she could. "If they were then Why would the beasts warn us about them? Why would they be able to control the beasts?"

"But then why were we able to escape so easily?"

"Because they wanted us to."

sorry for the cliff hanger! But I really want to end it there! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a sever case of writters block! But now I'm back! Oh and also The whole thing with Meeya liking Natsu will be further explained but don't worry they won't become a couple! I'm Team NaLu all the way!


	12. Chapter 12: A Lost Battle

Okay so I know I left a lot of things unanswered last time. But now most things will begin to be answered. Really all of this is a set up for chapter 13 where stuff goes down! But we really need to set up the mood and plot before any of the fun stuff can happen. There's also some NaLu to make this chapter a little more enjoyable!

Chapter 12: A Lost Battle

Meeya and Wendy ran up the stairs, well limped in Meeya's case. They could hear the sounds of battle further down the hall way. They arrived at a landing about 2 floors up from the main floor. There was a thick grey stone railing and when you looked over it you could see other landings and stairs. Far below them Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy were fighting what appeared to be shadows. There were cracks in the stone from the fight. The whole room was dimly it, not as dark as the prison cells, but there were still shadows everywhere in the tall, and wide room. Everywhere you looked there was gray stone and cobwebs. In every corner lurking there were shadows. It would send chills through any ones spine. Wendy and Meeya ducked down behind the railing so they wouldn't be seen. Right now they needed to figure out what this weird Master guy's plan was.

"Okay so we know that this master person wanted us to escape but why?" asked Meeya.

"Maybe he wasn't evil and wanted us to be able to leave?" said Wendy optimistically. Meeya rolled her eyes.

They heard a loud cry from below.

"Natsu!" came Lucy's voice from far away. They needed to solve this quickly.

...

Natsu was being swarmed by shadows. They leapt at him and gnawed at his flesh. He yelled in pain. Suddenly a voice appeared beside his ear.

"Why do you keep fighting its pointless?" He gave another cry of pain. He felt fingers and strong hands on his arm.

"You people are worthless fools." the voice answered for him. Natsu bit his tongue and looked beside him. There was a tall thin man with dark purple hair and pitch black eyes. He had a coat that was as black as his eyes. It was a coat made completely out of shadows. The shadows hissed at him, flickering almost like flames.

"We are not worthless." He hissed at the shadows. He sent a fiery punch at the man. The man caught it effortlessly.

"Yes you are." the shadows seemed to hiss back. The man threw Natsu across the room like a toy that no one wanted to use anymore.

"Natsu!" came Lucy's voice from in front of him. She started to desperately sprint towards him, but the man in the shadows appeared in front of her.

"Lucy" shouted Erza. Her and gray were fending off shadows, they tried desperately to come to the fire and stellar mage's aid, but when they did more shadows would come.

Lucy pulled out her keys ready to fight. The man moved quickly, appearing behind her.

"You are so dependent on your friends." the man whispered. She whipped her head around to face him.

"You're just a spoiled princess!" he spat.

"I am not."

The man laughed. "Look at your friends they're all hurt, and it's all because you can't do a thing."

"Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus." She shouted pointing the key at the shadow man.

"Nice Body Lucy-san as usual!" said Taurus. The man started to laugh again.

"Taurus defeat him!" the man, who was still laughing, held up one hand and shadows flew out of the floor. The laughter echoed of the walls, bouncing around every surface creating a haunting sound. The shadows held Taurus squeezing every inch of life out of him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." Said Taurus as his body started to fade.

"As I." Said Lucy. She braced herself as the shadows came speeding towards her.

Natsu looked up only to see Lucy being struck full force by the shadows. Time itself froze.

"Lucy!" He heard his other concerned teammates call. But he couldn't do anything. Lucy flew through the air and crashed into the wall beside him. She hit the wall so hard a crack appeared.

"Lucy." He murmured.

Her body fell from the wall and hit the floor.

"Lucy!" He shouted as loud as he could. He stumbled along the floor trying to get to her. He collapsed on to his knees beside her and held her in his arms.

"Lucy?"

"Yes." She answered softly in a weak voice. She looked up at him and blushed because of how he was holding her.

"Really your blushing at a time like this." He said trying to lighten the mood. She merely smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes. But are you?"

"I'll be fine." She said giving him another heartwarming smile.

"Sorry to ruin this perfect moment here." Said a familiar voice. "You know what. I'm not sorry." Natsu received a harsh blow from the shadows. He skidded across the ground sliding into the wall at full force. A breathe of air escaped his lungs. Lucy tried to move but she was too weak.

"I'll just leave you here for a bit, I doubt you'll survive long. You shouldn't have lied to him."

He walked over to Natsu.

"Don't you dare hurt Lucy!" he hissed through the pain.

"Oh and look at you, so determined so in love! Really it's painful to watch this!"

"Shut up!" he yelled throwing a punch towards the shadows. The man caught his fist and twisted it. He yelled out in pain.

"Don't you realize that she loves someone else? Why would she love you anyway? You're not at all like the man of her dreams! You're not the handsome mage on the front of sorcerer weekly. You're just a hyperactive pyromaniac!"

The question echoed in Natsu's brain.

The man gave another sharp twist and Natsu fell to his knees. The man created a blade. It was long and pitch black, made entirely out of shadows. He could hear screams coming from the blade. "My personal collection of souls. I think yours will do quite nicely it's been a while since I've had such strong mages. It's been years and years." He brought the knife down in one swift motion. It made contact, making a… Clinking sound? Natsu opened his eyes. In front of him stood Erza sword unsheathed.

"You will never take a soul of another one!" She sliced at the man harshly with her sword. He blocked with his own. The two dove into a fierce battle. First Erza would strike a blow, but the man of shadows would strike two. They needed help and fast.

…...

"We have to do something!" Said Meeya. "I can't let Erza and everyone else get hurt!"

"I know Meeya-san, but right now we need to stay hidden."

"Staying hidden won't do any good!"

There was a long pause.

"Then I'll go!" said Wendy determinedly.

"I'll go to."

"No." She said firmly. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine!"

"Meeya-san. You could die! Please just stay here." And before she could protest Wendy had already started down the stairs to join the fight. Looking back Meeya didn't know why she didn't run after Wendy right then and there. But at that exact moment she didn't move. Wendy's words kept echoing through her head. "You could die."

"Like a star." She whispered to herself.

_"You're my star pupil!"_

…...

Lucy lay on the ground beside Wendy. The small little girl sat there trying to heal her as fast as she could.

"Done." She murmured. She helped Lucy sit up.

"Will you heal Natsu please?" The blonde girl asked. The bluenette nodded. Erza and Gray were still fighting and Wendy tried as best she could to maneuver herself towards Natsu.

"Natsu-san." She whispered softly "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly. She began to check his wounds. They weren't as bad as Lucy's but they weren't good either.

"You're really banged up Natsu-san."

He huffed in response.

"Done." She said. She heard a cry from Erza who crashed into a wall and was followed by gray. She turned to look at the two when.

"I see we have a medic." Wendy froze. She didn't even breathe, she was so scared. Slowly she turned to look at the man. Her big brown Eyes met his Midnight black ones.

"Stay away from Wendy!" Said Natsu standing up.

"Oh please!" Said the shadows, mocking his mere existence. "I know you don't have any magic left." The man used one hand and swiped away Natsu knocking him to the ground with ease. He turned to Wendy again and grabbed her with the shadows. He started to squeeze the life out of her slowly. She screamed.

…...

She knew what the beasts meant now. She knew why they had warned her. But there was a chance, a slim chance that she could do it. Even if her secret came out she could still manage it. Anything to save them. Just then she heard a scream.

"Wendy." She murmured. She knelt on the ground peeking over the railing.

"No one move or I'll squeeze her brains out." No one even breathed. Wendy let out another cry. Meeya had to do something and quick. She had to fight she had to take a risk.

"Bastard." She muttered and jumped over the railing duel swords in hand. She brought the swords down on his head. Landing on him at the same time. He released all pressure on Wendy. Everyone was frozen Erza and Gray were still on the ground Lucy was recovering in Natsu's arms and Wendy was standing in shock.

"Meeya-san, I told you not to..."

"He would have killed you." Said Meeya bluntly. "Then he would have killed us all. This way only one person has a chance of dying."

"Meeya." Said Erza who was hobbling to her feet. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She had a long deep gash going all the way down her back and one arm and a leg was Brocken. Gray was not doing much better. Meeya gave her a worried smile. She turned to the man who was now getting off of the ground.

"And where did this one come from?"

"I jumped from the second floor." Said Meeya casually trying desperately to ignore the pain coming from her leg.

"Impressive for a princess."

Meeya froze. "You and the blonde one. You both just sit there and do nothing, you just watch your friends get hurt."

"I will never just sit there and watch well my friends are hurt!"

"What have you been doing this entire fight?" Meeya stood there shocked. But her surprise soon turned to anger.

"Shut up!" she yelled lunging forward.

_Ha I always told you, you were worthless._ A voice whispered in her head. _That's why Iganda left! That's why they all left. But we can fix that. Let's light the world a blaze then we can show them. Then Iganda will love you. Then they'll all love you._

She shook her head. This was not good. She was letting this man get to her. Calm down. She took a deep breathe. She attacked again. It was a fierce battle that she was losing, badly. She had to keep trying. She had to. But when she fell down for the 10th time, she couldn't move anymore.

_Weak!_ Said the voice again_ weak like you've always been._

The man walked over to Wendy.

"We should end this with a bang. Something to crush all of your spirits!" Shadow ropes appeared tying Wendy to something that looked like a bomb. She struggled to free herself but nothing worked.

"10"

She squirmed with all her might.

"9"

The others tried to stand up but they were all too weak.

"8"

"Meeya!"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

There was an explosion that echoed throughout the room. Natsu held Lucy tightly shielding her from all harm. Erza summoned all of her magic and was able to summon half a shield and gray ducked behind a pile of Brocken rubble. The only thing that they heard was the loud boom then the cackling laugh of the man of shadows.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! So did you like the way I wrote in the voice in Meeya's head? Did it make sense? Let me know okay? So tell me what you thought and leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Choice

**So it's official. I'm a jerk and you all probably hate me! I'm so sorry! I have had a lot of work and my mind hasn't turned on to writing mode since the last time I updated! Finally it seems like I have my mojo back. So I left you guys for such a long time on such a mean cliff-hanger, I apologize profusely again. I hope you all can forgive me! But because you probably want to read the story and not my rather long drabble. On with the show this is it! (I used that joke last time didn't I?)**

Chapter 13: One choice

"I have to" thought Meeya. "But I can't it will just end up hurting them more."

"8"

"Meeya!"

_You have to do it Meeya otherwise poor little Wendy gets hurt!_

"7"

"I can't" she thought "I can't let them get involved."

"_6"_

_What a lame-ass excuse! Your being selfish Meeya only thinking of yourself!_

"5"

"I just need a moment. Just to think!"

"4"

_There isn't a moment to think! Just do it already!_

"3"

In the brief moment between 2 and 1 something most extraordinary happened. In that mere second a single choice was made. A choice that may have been the most important choice that has ever been chosen. A choice that would save a life but would end many others. This was not the only time this choice had been made. No, this choice had been made many other times, each time leading up to a horrible disaster. A series of choices that all lead to the same conclusion. Death.

In the moment between 2 and 1 Wendy only saw a flash of green, before she closed her eyes. Almost instantly she felt the ropes around her being cut off. She felt warm comforting arms holding hr and shielding her from the explosion. She heard the large boom and the sound of the man laughing, but she was not harmed. She opened her eyes slowly fearing the worse.

"I'm sorry Wendy." Said a soft voice. The warm arms unwrapped themselves and held her at arm's length. Wendy looked at the face of her rescuer. A green scaly face greeted her. The arms that were currently holding her by the shoulder were the same dark green pattern; the scales glistened in the low light. On the end of each arm were hands decorated with thick black claws. She looked at the creatures face again, it smiled to her sadly.

"I need you to get out of her."

"That voice." Murmured Wendy.

"Please just get the others and go."

"I can't just leave you here please!" but her argument fell on deaf ears. The creature was already gone running full speed through the dust filled air.

She stood up a little shakily and walked through the dirt and dust that was floating in the air. She made her way towards the others moving quickly.

"Wendy?" said a weak voice from beside her. She turned to Lucy and gave a weak smile.

"Wendy are you alright?" asked Natsu.

She nodded her head slowly, looking around for the green creature.

"I guess it did work then." Came a voice from behind her. She didn't need to look to know who it was. She could feel the dark auras and the shadows creeping up. But the voice wasn't directed to her. She turned around and saw the green creature standing in front of the shadow man in a fighting position.

"Wendy what's going on?" asked Lucy. Natsu was stuck still. He starred at the creature.

"It can't be" he said "how can that be possible!"

"I don't know Natsu-san. But it's true."

"Tell me what's going on." Said Lucy.

"Look at the creature." Said Natsu. "It has limp on one of its legs."

"But that can't be!" said Lucy "how could that be Meeya!" Natsu just shook his head.

"Where are Erza and the stripper?" asked Natsu. "We need to tell them what's going on."

…

"I guess it worked then." He said.

She remained silent.

"Oh are we still a little touchy about the whole blowing up your friend thing? Sorry but I needed to make sure I had the right person and you were not making things easy for me."

"Let me guess the prison cells were a way to distract us?"

"Not quite. What I wanted to do was see if I could lure you out right away but your mage friends got in the way of that. Your Brocken leg meant you couldn't fight me right away an unfortunate accident caused by my…. assistant."

"So you thought the smartest thing to do was to hurt my friends?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Why do you care? How do you know of me? I've been wiped clean from ever record there ever was. Even the council didn't know anything!"

"I have connections far more powerful than the council little princess. And to them, you are their god. A messiah if you will."

"What sick people!" she spat.

"I seem to think so yes. Worshiping a weak god is weakness itself."

He sent a shadow towards her, she swiftly dodged and it hit the wall behind her melting in the the other shadows. She sent a punch, and he dodged it this time.

"Don't play around with me little princess. I know your true strength! Show me the mighty power that was able to destroy a village!"

"I will never use that power again!"

…

"That creature is Meeya?!"

"Yes Erza-san!"

"Does this mean she's a takeover mage?" asked gray... "It looks like the same magic that Elfman uses."

"It's not ice queen!" said Natsu "she isn't using any magic right now."

"What'd you call me?!"

"FOCUS!"

"Aye..."

"What do you mean she isn't using any magic?" asked Lucy

"She isn't. There's no magic coming off her at all."

"Could it be a second kind of form like the people on Galuna Island?"

"maybe." Said Erza. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"That could be a possible candidate Erza-san. Except that…"

"What is it Wendy?" asked Lucy.

"It's not a demon." Said Natsu. "It's a dragon."

…

"You're still weak." He said calmly. Meeya was losing again. She couldn't lose though. She had to win.

_There's always that one option._

No she would never do that again.

_It's the only way!_

"Never again."

This had happened before.

_15 years ago._

"_Meeya I'm only letting you enter this compitition under one condition. You must never use your magic during it! Understand?"_

"_Yes Terathe!"_

"_Did you hear about the new fighter?"_

"_Yeah she cleared 4 rounds so far without using any magic!"_

"_Man she's good!"_

_On the final day of the tournament every round had been won by a little girl who didn't use magic and refused to say her name. It was the final day and the girl was up against the most difficult opponent yet!_

"_The final match folks I hope you're as excited as I am! This match or lovely new fighter versus…. Makarov the master of fairy tail!"_

_The town cheered as both compters stepped on to the arena floor._

"_You're going down jii-chan!"_

_The man laughed. _

"_You've got spirit"_

5 more shadows were sent her way knocking her off her feet. She landed harshly on the ground. Groaning she slowly picked herself up from the ground. Suddenly a kick was aimed at her feet. But she never felt anything; she quickly rose in the air thanks to a pair of green wings. The wings looked so delicate but beautiful at the same time. She spread them wide and proud floating into the air. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to spread her wings.

"_Damn it! I can`t lose" thought the little girl "I need to show Terathe how strong I am! I guess I could transform! Terathe never said I couldn`t do that! Yeah that`s a great Idea!"_

The shadows climbed the walls lurking up the cold stone aiming themselves straight for Meeya. She dived and swerved but she couldn`t dodge for ever.

"Show me your strength" cried the man of shadows. "Sow me your true strength."

"_It's a monster!" _

"_How horrific!"_

She plummeted to the ground plegged by the memories of her past. She hit the cold stone floor. Her eye's widened.

"I would have expected more from dragons." The shadows came slithering towards her, creeping their way across the blackened and charred floor.

"_It's not working" thought the little girl. "I guess I'll have to use magic."_

"I can't they'll get hurt. Someone always gets hurt."

"_Terathe won't mind it's just this once!"_

"I can't!"

"_I need to!"_

_Do it... _Said the voice. _They'll never know what hit 'em._

Meeya sat up. the man continued to walk towards her. Her eyes were covered with her hair.

"I'm sorry little princess but it all ends here."

Meeya sent a strong punch towards the man. He caught it effortlessly. He smirked. Then something strange happened.

Meeya started to chuckle.

"I will never give up. Though my body may burn or burst into dust, I will never give up." Meeya started to raise her head "there is one thing your connections didn't tell you, one thing they don't know." she glared him right in the eye. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage and we never give up." All of a sudden Meeya's fist blew into an array of bright orange flames.

**I know it's short. Gomenosai! but I really wanted to end it there I'm sorry I f the Italics drove you crazy. Please let me know how i can improve upon them also a thanks to...**

**khr21**

**6****ahuna67**

**Jackpot 2**

**polysemic842**

**and anyone else who read the story or reviewed!**


	14. Chapter 14: Falling into darkness

Chapter 14 in which I will actually move the plot along. SO the other day I was reading a fancfiction and at the end it said "I feel so bad because I haven't updated in 3 weeks." So umm….I felt kinda guilty….. How long has it been? 3 weeks or 5? Anyways sorry I know I've been doing this a lot but I take 3 hours of dance closes, 2 hours of vocal, and 2 hours of theatre. Not to mention my two volunteer class hours. So just with those classes I have no spare time plus I have things like choir and baking cookies so Writing and homework are on the bottom of my list. Sorry. So yeah I'll try and make this chapter really long so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14: Falling into darkness

"There is one thing your connections didn't tell you, one thing they don't know." she glared him right in the eye. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage and we never give up." All of a sudden Meeya's fist blew into an array of bright orange flames.

The flames licked the man's hand stinging it, burning it with a power he had never seen before.

"The flames of emotion." He whispered.

"You want to know who I am!" shouted Meeya as she raised her head. Her eyes glared through his making him feel like his entire body was on fire. Her normal green eyes had turned into a mixture of reds and oranges, with green and brown specs, with a dark blue around the edges. Not only were they the strangest colours he had ever seen but they kept changing swirling between each colour, flickering like flames. Her eyes glowed as if they themselves were lit up like her fist. For the first time in what seemed like a century the man of shadows backed away.

"My name is Meeya." Meeya said standing up, her orange flames starting to creep their way towards her feet. "I am the daughter of Iganda, The student Of Igneel, Grandine, and Terathe. I am a dragon prodigy, and the only owner of the duel swords piathagorus." The flames crawled their way up her legs, spreading themselves over her arms gleefully. It had been years since the last time they had been able to move so freely.

"I know what will happen!" said the man fearfully "when you use your magic! The spell the council put o you! There's no way you'll live!"

Meeya didn't hesitate; she kept walking advancing towards the man with ease.

"The same can be said for you." She said her voice sounding like a million. Branching off into lower and higher pitches. Suddenly the flames spread to the walls, angry ripping at them. Chasing down all the shadows. The orange flames turned into blue ones as their temperature increased. That's when the earth started to shake. The ground quivered and shook beneath them. The man of shadows tried desperately to stand upright but he was having no such luck. Meeya on the other hand continued to advance.

_Good job. _

"What are you doing Meeya?" came Lucy's voice through the flames. "Are you trying to kill us all?"

The flames increased their strength. Rocks started to fall from the tall ceiling landing inches away from Meeya and the man. Giant cracks appeared in the ground. The railings of the stairs above them came tumbling down into the deep abbesses. It was only then did the wind join in. It howled and blew making eerie noises to the endless beat of the destruction. It blew dust into their faces and made them turn their backs to it. Happy had to stay in Natsu's arms so he wouldn't fly away.

"What is this Magic?" asked the man

"How dare you challenge the princess of the dragons!" roared a voice that was no longer Meeya's. Lighting cracked right beside Meeya leaving burnt marks on the ground.

_No I want to stop this! Stop this right now! _Meeya's voice was tiny against the dragons roar.

"Why would I do that?" thought the princess.

_Leave me alone. Leave me and my friends alone!_

"I don't think so. It's your own fault Meeya if you hadn't have been so stupid you would never have gotten into this mess."

_You tricked me like you always do!_

_Meeya stood in the middle of it all. In the middle of the swirling wind, in the middle of the hungry flames. She was the cause of it all. But Meeya didn't even notice any of it. All she could think about was Iganda. _

"_Why did you leave?" she mumbled out loud. "Why did you leave?" The question became a chant. Every time she muttered those words more flames appeared engulfing her in sorrow. She couldn't hear the screaming villagers; she could only hear chant and the mocking voices that seemed to fill the air._

She left because you're weak._ Said the voice. _Show her you're not weak anymore.

_The voice was the only thing that she held on to. The voice that gave her hope that Iganda would return. She listened willingly to the voice letting it guide her. Letting it control her. The mocking voices kept surrounding her. Laughing at her, calling her weak. A freak. A dragon Girl. Tear poured down her cheeks as anger welled up inside of her._

"_I AM NOT WEAK!" she shouted to the sky, letting all the sadness and rage out in one blast of magic._

_Meeya never remembered what happened next. All she knew was she waked up in a field of ash._

The dragon approached the man, the ground beside him moved to hold him in place. She lifted her hand and placed it on his head.

"Meeya stop you've done enough!" yelled gray over the flames. Sparks started to move towards his head.

"Meeya stop!" Yelled Lucy.

"Knock it off Meeya!" yelled Natsu.

The dragon smiled. She could feel the electricity running through her veins she was excited to use it.

"Stop it!" The dragon turned around and saw Wendy pulling her arm. Tears running down the young girls face.

"Stop Meeya-san. Please stop." Meeya moved her hand away from the man's head and placed it by her side. The wind died down and the flames slowly started to retreat back to their creator.

"Thank you." Said Wendy quietly. Everyone breathed in a sigh of relief. Then Wendy noticed the wet trails that lead down from Meeya's eyes.

"Meeya-san why are you cr-"Meeya's hand came down and hit Wendy right in the chest. The little girl idn't even have time to scream she hit the wall and lay on the ground motionless.

Just then the flames dissapeered completely the wind stopped blowing and the earth stopped shaking. The last thing that happened before Meeya blacked out was her eyes turned back to normal.

…

When Meeya woke up her hands were tied together and Erza, gray and Natsu were starring down at her angrily. Meeya sat up.

Immediately she was met with Erza's sword pointed right at her throat. She stopped for a moment confused.

"Nee-san why are-"

"Don't call me that!" spat Erza. "You are no sister of mine!"

Tears threatened to fall from Meeya's green eyes. "Erza, why are you pointing a sword at my throat?"

"Do you not remember what happened?!" Yelled Gray indignantly. Meeya looked up at him sad and confused.

"What happened?"

"She doesn't remember Erza go easy on her." Said Natsu softly.

"What happened?"

"I will not go easy on her not when a teammate has been injured!"

"Tell me!" said Meeya "Tell me what happened." Everyone gave her a mixture of sad and angry looks.

"I know those looks." She said. "Tell me what I did this time….Please." finally the tears came; they felt warm on her pale cold cheeks.

Erza shook her head and walked away, followed by gray. Natsu was left standing beside her. He sat down and held her hand. He told her everything. He didn't leave out anything or add anything. He told her the truth.

Meeya couldn't even look at him in the end.

"How could I…." she muttered between sobs. She brought her head to her knees and cried.

"I'm sorry." She kept saying she wouldn't stop no matter how many times Natsu said Wendy was going to be fine.

"I'm sorry."

"Meeya we just want to know why you did it."

"I don't know." She said the tears still pouring down her face. "I don't remember anything. All I heard was a voice. It kept saying your weak; you're a freak dragon girl."

She started to cry again. Natsu rubbed her back trying to be as comforting as he could.

"I'm sorry." It was around the hundredth time that she had said that. Erza came over sword in hand and pointed it at Meeya's throat.

"Explain." She demanded coldly "explain everything."

Meeya nodded.

"Where should I start?" she said hoarsely. She felt weak and cold.

"What magic was that?" asked Lucy walking towards the group.

"Dragon slayer, wasn't it?"

"No!" she shouted angrily. "I would never use any kind of magic to kill dragons!"

"That's just its name." said Lucy.

"I don't use it to slay dragons so why would I call it that? I call it what it is. Dragon magic."

"How do you know so many kinds?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I only know fire "dragon magic" how come you know at least three?"

"I've always been able to use three." Said Meeya quite confused. "I was taught by three different teachers."

"One of those teachers was Igneel." Said Natsu sadly.

Meeya nodded. "You remember I told you before from a very early age I was sent off to train with teachers. Igneel was my first one." She said with a smile. "I advanced in fire magic rapidly wanting to expand my skills. But after a while Igneel found a boy in the forest and took him in. He could only train one student so he chose the boy."

"That was me wasn't it?"

Meeya nodded.

"Sorry" he said.

"It was not your fault." Said calmly. "My next teacher was Grandine. I was a bit inconsolable because I felt abandoned so Grandine couldn't teach me very much. And one day she found a little baby girl in the woods. I had to leave again."

"Wendy." Murmured Erza.

"I didn't recognise any of you until you told me about your father Natsu." She said looking at the ground.

"Then what happened?"

"Well I went to my last teacher, Terathe. She taught me for the longest then one day Iganda called me back. She taught me three things she said I would need to know. And then…" Meeya paused as tears came pouring down her cheeks again. "She disappeared. Her Igneel, Grandine, and Terathe everyone I had ever known just… was gone." Meeya brushed away the tears.

"Okay that explains the magic" said Lucy "but what about the whole dragon form thing?"

"I've always been able to do that." Said Meeya "since the day I was born. I just assumed that it had something to do with my dragon Magic."

"I've never been able to do that." Grumbled Natsu.

"Iganda could always do that to." Said Meeya

"Transform into a dragon?"

"No a human."

"Wait what?!"

"She could change from her real form a dragon into a human form."

"Oh….. So when you say your mother you mean your foster mother like Igneel is to Natsu."

"No, she was my real mother."

"So you're a dragon!" asked Lucy incredgousily. This was crazy, insane.

"No half Dragon." Said Meeya unaware of the group's sure amazement.

"Tell us what happened next." Said Erza harshly. She moved the sword closer to Meeya's throat. Meeya felt the cold blade and couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath.

"I don't remember much after they left…

_A little girl is wondering around the forest by herself. She wasn't crying anymore. She used to be, but the salty tears had decided to give her poor red puffy eyes a break. Now she just starred mournfully at the ground, thinking of the only people she had ever known in her life._

"That's when I started hearing her." Said Meeya

"hearing who?" asked the stellar mage.

"She calls herself the dragon Princess."

"_Why did they leave?" asked the small girl as she walked along the muddy trail in the forest. There had been rain every night a morning for the last week. Ever since they all had left._

I can tell you why they left._ Said a voice. The voice was luring and sweet but had some bitterness to it that could anyone feel uncomfortable._

"_Who are you?" asked the girl, not realizing that she was speaking out loud._

I am the dragon princess. _Came the voice again_

"_You're a princess?" the tiny girl asked. She curtsied on the spot. It wasn't a very good curtsy, it looked kind of like a lopsided bow but she hoped that the princess would like it all the same. "I've never met a real life princess before."_

Can we be friends?_ Asked the voice sweetly. The girl thought. There was a part of her that wanted to say no and not trust the princess. But she could really use a friend right now. And the princess was the only person who wanted to be her friend._

"_Yes! We'll be the best of friends."_

"At first she was nice. She was helpful and kind. I'd sometimes ask her why I could never see her or why people couldn't hear her. She said that she had chosen me to be her friend and she had to keep her identity secret. I bought every word of it. Then one day I told her about Iganda and the rest leaving. She understood, and was comforting at first, and then slowly she began to give me reasons. Reasons for why they left."

Your weak_ said the princess._ That's why they left.

"_I am" asked the little girl. She felt tears pulling at her eyes._

But I know you're not weak._ Said the voice again kindly. _We just need to show Iganda that.

"_How?"_

Just let me help you._ Then the little girl felt weak. She collapsed on the ground. And suddenly her eyes started to glow._

"It was like that for a long time every time it happened I would wake up in a field of ash not knowing how I got there or what happened. I finally began to realize that the princess was not my friend. I ignored her. But it's hard to ignore something that's always speaking to you. After a while the council put two and two together and started to hunt me down. I was miserable. I couldn't use magic without the fear of the princess, and someone was constantly on my tail." A couple tears rolled down Meeya's cheeks again. She let them fall. Then she remembered something and a smile spread across her lips.

"I'm not quite sure when this happened but one day I was in the forest and I heard some council knights headed my way. I ran as fast as I could when suddenly I could see them running behind me.

_The little girl was bolting through the trees with the knights on her tail. She kept missing the branches and twigs by inches. She quickly looks over her shoulder and trips on a root. She stumbles to get up but it's no use the knights are already surrounding her._

"_Now come quietly little girl." Says one of the big men. He starts to laugh. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."_

_He steps forward grabbing her arm harshly. She yelps._

"_Hey let her go!" comes a voice from behind her. She looks up to see a little boy around the same age as her. He's standing with his legs shoulder length apart, his hands on his hips._

"_Oh trying to act all tuff eh squirt?" says the leader._

"_Do you know who we are?" says another one._

"_Yeah I know who you are!" says the boy proudly. "You're those stupid council jerks!"_

_The man's eyebrows twitch comically._

"_Your one of those village brats aren't you?"_

"_Yeah and get out of our land you council jerks!" he says and throws a giant rock at the leaders head. The man lets go of the girls arm to grab his bruised head._

"_You'll pay for that!" He shouts shaking his fist. "Arrest him!"_

_The boy nimbly grabs the girl y the hand._

"_What do we do know?" she asks._

"_We run!" he says giving her a cheeky grin._

"Who was he?" asked Natsu

"Markus." Said Meeya with a small smile.

"How come we don't know him?" The smile immediately vanished from Meeya's lips.

"To make a long story short. I was taken by the council. Markus's village and the council had never been on good terms so one day they attacked it and claimed they were just taking me prisoner. Me and Markus were taken to the council and put on trial. The decision was unanimous. Guilty. Life in prison. After a year, Markus was fed up with it all and already having tried to escape the council decided to let him out. Saying that he hadn't committed any crimes and wasn't any harm. I don't know what happened after that." She said looking at the ground. "I guess when Markus left I had another visit from the princess, and they decided it was better to put me in suspended animation. When I got out I couldn't find him." She was silent. There was more to it than that…but… it was hard to explain.

"Is Wendy O.K.?" she suddenly asked

"She's pretty banged up but nothing time won't fix."

"I'm sorry." Said Meeya. "Please tell Wendy that for me."

"I will." Said Lucy and went back to check on Wendy.

Meeya looked back up to Erza. The red head looked away.

**So that was chapter 14 I made it nice and long! Please tell me what you thought of it and leave your predictions for the story!**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15:A Demon's Curse

**Chapter 15 is here! Can I have a BOO and a YA! So I was really stuck on this chapter because I wasn't quite sure how to get into the conversation of why Meeya couldn't use magic. I knew I had to use Wendy to bring it up but I wasn't quite sure how to do it. Any way this is my solution so I hope you enjoy!**

**Also I wanted to tell you guys. Because I believe in first drafts I am going to write the story as one big first draft. After the story is done I'll go back and edit it all. Also someone told me to include Grerza. The only problem is I have absolutely no clue how to write for gray so I've been kind of ignoring him. Being the gigantic Natsu fan that I am ray always kind of annoyed me. Not to say I don't like him! No he's an awesome character it's just that I have no clue how to write for him or for Grerza (gray+ Erza). Mostly because I prefer jerza (Jellal + Erza).**

**Chapter 15: the demon's curse**

Meeya was sick and tired all the time. It was Natsu that had noticed first. Meeya was weak and frail. She seemed so tiny compared to her normal self. No one thought it was a huge deal. She probably just felt guilty.

The group was walking in the forest. They had left the mayors house a couple hours ago. Meeya was at the back of the group as they walked towards the train station. Her feet felt numb even though they hadn't been walking very far. She felt like she would collapse at any moment. Her legs began to burn re-igniting the pain from her Brocken one. Her head pounded. She could hear her heart beat, it was beating, but it was overwhelming. She shook her head; she was just tired that's all.

Natsu looked back at her worriedly.

"Do you think Meeya's alright?" He asked Lucy as she walked beside him.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the said girl. "She doesn't look so good no." She said "I think she just feels guilty. Hey Meeya!"

Meeya kept on starring a head of her. Her vision started to waver a little so she shook her head again. That was a mistake, her head started to hurt even more and everything was going blurry.

"Meeya are you alright?" Came a voice from the distance. Meeya staggered a little "Meeya?" Repeated Lucy's voice. It was closer now. She could feel warm hands on her shoulders.

"Meeya answer us?" came Natsu's worried voice.

"Don't worry Markus..." she said before she fell to the ground and everything turned black.

…..

Meeya woke up on a soft mattress covered in white sheets. Wendy was sitting across from her. The small girl had a couple bandages wrapped around her petite shoulders, but other than that she looked alright.

Meeya tried to sit up but two strong hands held her down. She looked over to see Erza holding her shoulders.

"What happened?" She asked softly. Her head was spinning and she felt weak.

"You were acting strange and then you just suddenly collapsed." Said Lucy walking in to the room followed by Natsu and gray.

Meeya nodded sadly muttering something to herself.

"Meeya can you tell us what is happening?" asked Wendy.

"It's the demon's curse. It was their solution." Said Meeya as she drifted back to sleep.

"You need to rest Meeya-san" said Wendy.

Meeya reluctantly nodded again. She closed her eyes.

….

The group filed out of the infirmary and into the guild hall. Mira looked up hopefully at them. Wendy shook her head.

"Tell us what's going to happen?"

The group gathered around a table as Wendy told them all that she knew.

"Meeya's magic is disappearing completely. She's not regaining or retaining her magic at all. If this continues she'll…"

"Die." Erza finished.

"Do we know what's happening to her?" asked Levy

"Actually we were wondering if you could help with that levy-Chan" said Lucy. "She said something about the demon's curse."

"Hold on let me get my books."

About an hour later levy had brought every book that she thought might have helped. The entire guild was covered in books.

"Listen!" yelled Erza. "Everyone is going to pick up a book and read it. We need to figure out what the demon's curse is."

"Aye!"

Hours and hours were spent in silence trying to read through the many piles of books that levy brought.

"I found something Levy!" came Lucy's voice. The little blue haired girl rushed to the blonde's side.

"…..and in worst case sanarios the magic council has tested out the magic spell of the Demons curse, that has shown amazing progress in stopping the magical criminals…."

"What book is that from?" Levy asked

"The history of the council. But that's not it. I also found this." Lucy lifted up a big book. It had a dark blue cover and had golden text on the front of it. The edges of the pages were painted gold so when you closed the book it looked like the inside was made out of the metal. Levy read the fancy cursive letters that were written on the first page of the book.

"Fairy tales?" she asked skeptically.

"I know it sounds stupid but just listen. When Meeya was fighting the shadow man, she well….. Turned into a dragon."

"Cool!"

"But when she started using magic she kind of went a little crazy." Lucy explained what Meeya had told them about her past. She told them who _She_ was and what _She_ did to her.

"But I remember when she was fighting she said 'How dare you challenge the princess of the dragons!' So when I was reading this book, I found this!"

Lucy opened the old giant book and turned to the page she was looking for.

"The dragon princess," She read, "a fable from the religion of Sárkány.

A day long ago before the trees grew and the wind blew. Before all the fires sprung, because of what the lightning brung. The world lay in calm. The world lay in wait. Waiting for the day when the savior would come. There were no humans, in this world. For this would be the world of dragons. A world of beauty and magic. The world waited, the dragons waited. And one day the queen finally fell in love. But it was not with her suitor, but with a lowly animal. The pure breed of dragon blood mixed with the filthy soil of the animal spread across the land. Bringing in the apes known to many as the human. Man burnt down forests that were not his. He hunted his brethren the animals. And fought between them. Dragons took pity on the humans and taught them magic, hoping they could learn from their wise teachers. Some Dragon humans rose above the others. Some would be latter called dragon slayers. Madness broke out within the world chaos consumed dragon and apes a like.

Until one day a simple child was born. The rightful heir to the throne. But she was not a pure dragon. She was part human as well. Born with the gift of transformation. She was destined to bring peace to the fighting land."

Lucy looked up from the book to examine levy's face.

"How can I respond to that?" She looked shocked, sad, happy, and a little bit angry.

"Why were we being referred to as apes?" Asked gray from behind them.

Gray Erza and Natsu had been listening the whole time. Visible storm clouds were coming off of Natsu.

"Are you okay Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"IGNEEL TAUGHT ME BECAUSE HE LOVED ME!" He shouted to no one in particular. "IT WASN'T AN ACT OF PITY! THAT BOOK IS FULL OF CRAP!"

Natsu stormed out of the guild breathing fire on the way out. When he got outside he ran right for the woods so he could kick some trees. He found himself on a familiar track. He ducked behind some bushes and there he was, beside the stream in the hidden grove. He sat by the tree that grew next to the water. And took a deep breathe in.

"It isn't wrong for a dragon to love a human." He muttered to himself. "It isn't!"

"Why would it be wrong?" Came a voice he knew all too well.

"Igneel." He whispered. "You're not real are you?"

The dragon shook his head. "But your friends are. Stop worrying about wither or not it's ok for a dragon to have a human son. Go help your friends."

"But it frustrates me that they would say those things!"

"Then go talk it out with your new friend Meeya. I understand she's gone through the same thing."

To anyone else who might have seen Natsu by himself by the creek, they would have thought that he was talking to himself. But Natsu used the advice. Pretending Igneel was there always made it easier to think.

…

Meeya was sound asleep when Natsu climbed in through the window. What Natsu saw worried him. Meeya lay on the white bed spread pale and thing. Her brow was covered in sweat and a pained frown was on her usually pink lips. Her lips were soft and without colour, as well as her cheeks that usually had such a lovely pink hue. Her shiny brown hair was splayed out on the white pillow her head rested on. He carefully walked over to the bed and sat down on the mattress.

"Hi Meeya." He whispered. Meeya didn't wake up. "How are you doing? They were just reading this book. Apparently it was about you but, that's a lie. It was only about how humans are stupid and how dragons should shun them."

He paused Meeya was still asleep. "Do you think its okay for a dragon to love a human?" he asked softly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she replied.

Natsu stood up right away. "You were awake the entire time!?" he blushed the only reason he had said those things was because he thought no one was listening.

"I might be sick but don't let your guard down." Natsu relaxed. He should have seen it coming. Besides it would be easier to talk to someone then try and figure out the answers by himself. He sat down on the bed next to Meeya. He bright green eyes that Shawn and showed her inner spark had died down now. The green had turned softer and grayer.

"I don't see why a dragon couldn't love a human, or vice versa." She said calmly. Natsu nodded and thought for a moment.

"But maybe they're all right. Dragons are powerful and strong and dangerous. Maybe it would be better is we made sure the humans were safe. How can you be so sure Meeya?"

"Because my entire life with the dragons was spent hiding my human half. And my entire life with the humans was spent hiding my magic and the dragon within me. I was only ever truly happy when I could be both. Sometimes it doesn't matter who we are or who we want to be, we love who we love, and we can't change that. I know because I have loved humans. And because I have loved dragons."

Natsu thought. He nodded reassuring himself.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." She said.

"I do?" She nodded.

"Was it Igneel?"

"Yes. But… someone else. Someone I miss dearly." Meeya looked away from Natsu sadness inching at her lips, tears reaching the brim of her eyes.

"Hey! Don't be sad." Said Natsu lifting her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Were here. You still got us."

"_c'mon don't cry! You still got us! We're still here for you!"_

Meeya looked up into Natsu's eyes. And all of a sudden she found herself kissing him. She was the one who pulled away. Natsu was too shocked to react.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Natsu's face had never gone quite so well with his hair before in his life. After a moment to collect his thoughts he finally said something other than "ah" and "um".

"Why?"

"Sorry. That's what my friend said to me when we first became friends….. I ….ah…sorry."

"Meeya I'm flattered but…. You see…. I…kinda like someone else…"

Meeya gave him a warm smile, having collected her nerves.

"I know." She said "And you're going to march downstairs and tell her that you love her!"

"What? Why? How?"

"Because she was watching the entire time."

"You planned that! You're just as bad as Mira!"

"Thank you!" She said giggling

"But how did you know?"

Meeya rolled her eyes calmly. "That is not a question even worth asking. Everyone knew! Now go down stairs and tell her you love her damn it!"

"No!" He shouted before he stormed out of the room leaving Meeya giggling by herself on the bed. He was so much like Markus. Maybe that's why she liked him. Maybe that's why she kissed him. But he wasn't hers, he loved someone else and they loved him back. Having decided on this Meeya fell back asleep.

**Tehehehe! So I've been talking about this Markus guy a lot! Do you guys wanna meet him? Well guess what you are! And there's going to be some drama when you do! Also you probably already guessed who the Natsu pairing is in this fic. So all the people who don't like that pairing please don't stop reading just because of that. For all those people who don't know what it is then leave your guess in a review! Than you to all the people who read and reviewed the story, and the people who added it to their favourite/follow list.**

**Tsukiko-wps**

**Well yeah that's the only person I have a name for. But because I'm in a writey mood and I don't know how long it will last for here's a preview.**

"Meeya." Said the small girl. "Wake up Meeya you need to tell me what's going on. Please I can't help you till you tell me what the demon's curse is!"

Meeya woke up and looked into the bluenette's eyes.

"Fine." It all started when the council let me go instead of keeping me in suspended animation…..


	16. A Fairy Tail Christmas

**Fairy Tail christmas special! Sorry if the ending sucks. Oh and I'll probably at least post another christmas special. It may be after christmas though. But that's okay. So I hope you enjoy!**

"_Every fairy down in fairy tail loved Christmas a lot._

_But the dragon who lived just north of fairy tail,_

_Did not._

_The dragon hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason._

"_It's because he's a flame brain!"_

"_It's because he's insane"_

"_It's because his brain is too small!"_

"_Why that flame spewing dragon doesn't understand Christmas at all!"_

_Staring down from his cave with a sour, fearsome frown at the warm lighted windows below in their town. For he knew every fairy down in fairy tail beneath was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.___

_"And they're hanging their stockings!"___

_He snarled with a sneer, ___

_"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"___

_Then he growled, with his scaly fingers nervously drumming, ___

_"I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"___

_For, tomorrow, he knew all the fairy girls and boys would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys! And then!___

_Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!___

_That's one thing he hated!___

_The noise! Noise! NOISE! __**NOISE!**_

_Because I don't know if you know,_

_When there is loud noise, a dragon's ears hurt so._

_Their hearing is so much better than ours,_

_That it often leaves them scars_

_When Christmas day comes around_

_And the noise that surrounds their caves is abound!_

_Then the fairies, young and old, would sit down to a feast.___

_And they'd feast!___

_And they'd feast!___

_ And they'd FEAST!___

_FEAST!___

_They would feast on fairy-pudding, and rare fairy-roast beast___

_which was something the Grinch couldn't stand in the least!_

_They'd sit in their guild not minding their manners,_

_Drinking and drinking, till they could only stammer._

_The roast beast would end up flying,_

_Hitting Erza in the face, leaving the victims dyeing._

_The dragon was jealous_

_Of their food and their feast_

_The smell would always waft up to his cave_

_And it would always prove to tease._

_Then the fairies would do something he liked least of all_

_Every fairy down in fairy tail, _

_The tall and the small_

_Would stand close together_

_With Christmas bells ringing_

_They'd stand with clenched hands_

_And the fairies would start…"_

"Fighting?" asked Lucy.

"Its fairy Tail their Christmas tales are bound to be weird." Said Carla.

Levy nodded. Everyone started to murmur in agreement.

"I was telling a story." Said Erza. Everyone shut up.

"Erza-nee you're telling it wrong!" said Meeya.

"Yeah and why am I the Grinch!?" Said Natsu.

"I never said it was you." Said Erza simply. Everyone in the guild sweat dropped.

"I've got a better story!" said Meeya. "It's called Gray the snow fairy!"

Gray groaned.

"Ha! Hear that Popsicle face!"

"Shut up ember ass!"

"HEY!" Shouted Meeya. "Let me tell my story!

"Once upon a time there was a group of joyful children who loved the snow…

"_Natsu! Stop melting the snow!" cried a blonde little girl as the group of children played in the snow._

"_I'm not trying to it's doing it by itself!"_

_The group of children loved winter! It was the best season of them all. But they all still had a week of school before break. They all stood outside wondering what to do._

"_What should we do?" asked a little blue haired girl._

"_I don't know levy-chan."_

"_Why don't we build a snow man?"_

"_No a snow man's lame!"_

"_What about a snow fairy!" suggested evergreen._

"_Yeah!" the group of children got to work._

_They made a little fairy. He was made entirely out of snow. The children were so proud. But since they were all mages, when they put the fairy wings on it, the fairy came to life._

"_Hello!" said the snow fairy. "I'm gray!"_

_The children were excited to play with their snow creation. Everyone wanted to hold the little fairy. Sadly…_

"_Hey can I have a turn?"_

"_Sure."_

_When Natsu held the little fairy it melted._

"_Oh god help me! I'm melting! Melting!"_

The end!" Gray's mouth hung open for a minute.

"Ha!" laughed Natsu, "even in the story you were weak!"

"Is Meeya-san making fun of Juvia's gray-sama?!" Juvia seethed.

Meeya was currently rolling around on the floor.

"I hate you,"

"So what ice pop!"

"Dragon breathe!"

"Frostbitten bastard!" offered Natsu.

"Stay out of this flame brain!"

As the three of them argued with each other Lucy cleared her throat.

"I have a story," she said "it's called Natsu the pink haired mage!"

"Why do they all have me in them!?"

"_Once upon a time there was a mage named Natsu._

_A cute little boy sat on the floor in the guild playing with the other children. Natsu was strong and showed good promise as a mage,"_

"Thanks Luce!" Said Natsu giving her his famous smile.

"_But he was different from all the rest because of his bright, pink hair. All of the other mage children used to laugh at him for his hair. They never let poor Natsu play any games with them._

_But then one night when it was dark and foggy all the children were playing hide and seek. It was getting late out so their parents came outside to find them. But because it was so dark the children didn't see their parents and stayed hi9dden._

"_I don't know how we can round them all up." Said the master exasperated. Then he turned and saw Natsu sitting alone in the corner._

"_Natsu!" He said "with your hair so bright, you could help find the children at night!"_

"The entire guild had stopped listening and was now singing:

Then all the mages loved him, and they shouted out with glee!

Natsu the pink haired fire mage, you'll go done in history!"

Gray and Meeya were rolling around on the floor again. Steam was coming out of Natsu's ears.

"Nice one Lucy!" yelled gray

"SHUT UP YOU FROSTY EXABETIUONEST!"

"What'd you say spark face!"

"Boys," said Erza coming up from behind them, "fighting doesn't fit the holiday spirit."

"Aye!"

"Like they even know what the holiday spirit is about." Joked Lucy.

"I know what the holiday spirit is about!" Yelled Natsu.

"Oh really?"

"Of course I do!" He said rather undignified. "A few months after Igneel left. On a cold winters night I was sitting in the forest alone. I remember it was cold out. Colder than even I could handle. I was so hungry and there wasn't any fire around to feast on. I had settled down in a snow bank beside a pine tree when I heard footsteps in the distance. I stayed hidden in the snow bank since I had no magic left. The person walked up to the vary tree I was hiding under. And all of a sudden I heard a chopping sound.

_The man stood there axe in hand cutting down the small tree in front of him. It only took a few chops before it came to the ground. It was only then did the man hear an_

"_Oof!"_

_The man looked in the snow and saw a glimpse of pink. He started to dig through the snow and found a frozen Natsu with a large red bump on his head._

_The man took Natsu back to his house and dried him off and sat him next to their small fire place._

_He introduced him to his wife and his three children. They all lived in this on room house together in the woods._

"_Why were you cutting down such a small tree?" Natsu asked the man._

"_For our Christmas tree." Said the man. He explained all about Christmas to Natsu._

"_It's a time of year when you give presents to the people you love, to show them how much they mean to you."_

"_When is this Christmas?" asked Natsu_

"_It's tomorrow." Said the kind man. "Tell you what you can stay with us for dinner and the night so we can see you off properly in the morning."_

_So Natsu stayed with them during dinner and ate most of the food himself. The family didn't mind though. They were happy to share. They made him a bed to sleep on that night and gave him blankets to keep him warm._

"The next morning, they made me breakfast and gave me food to take with me on my journey. But the last thing they gave me was a present. It was wrapped in brown paper, tied with string that made a simple bow at the top. I had never felt so honored in my life. I opened it up and inside was a beautiful bright red coat. It had buttons and was just the right size.

"It was supposed to be my present." Said the smallest girl. "But you need a coat more than I do."

I protested and told them that I didn't need one, but the persisted. I thanked them and wore it for the rest of my journey. But on my way leaving the little town that they lived near I heard something strange.

"I said you had till today to pay back your debts." Said the banker. He was talking to the nice man that had let me stay at their house. At the time I didn't know what it meant but now I relize that that family was starving and poor. They had shown me hospitality, they had given me food and presents, even though they had none to spare. So years after when I came to fairy Tail. I went on a mission with a big reward and went back to that town. I walked up to the small log cabin and knocked on the door. When an old man answered it, he instantly recognised me and let me in. I told him that I knew what he had done for me all those years ago and I thanked him profusely. Then I gave him the reward form the mission. He refused at first, but I told him it was a present. I told him it was a Christmas present. And before I left I asked him how he had recognised me so quickly. He said that he had never seen a boy with a white scale scarf and pink hair before, But he also said something that surprised me.

You're still wearing your red coat."

**So how did you like it? Sorry if you didn't but tell me why so I can improve!**


	17. The Dragon Who Stole Christmas

**Hey the last and final Christmas special! So you know that story that Erza tells? Yeah this is the version with an actual ending. The very end of it is kinda crappy because I wrote it at 12 midnight. Sorry that it's rushed but I'm leaving for a cottage today and won't be back for a long time! I wanted to give you this before I left. When I get back I might have the next chapter done. We'll see because I also have to do some homework and my friend usually likes steeling my laptop while were there. But I'll try for another chapter! Without further ado here you go hope you like it!**

**The dragon who stole Christmas**

"_Every fairy down in fairy tail loved Christmas a lot._

_But the dragon who lived just north of fairy tail,_

_Did not._

_The dragon hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason._

"_It's because he's a flame brain!"_

"_It's because he's insane"_

"_It's because his brain is too small!"_

"_Why that flame spewing dragon doesn't understand Christmas at all!"_

_Staring down from his cave with a sour, fearsome frown at the warm lighted windows below in their town. For he knew every fairy down in fairy tail beneath was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.___

_"And they're hanging their stockings!"___

_He snarled with a sneer, ___

_"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"___

_Then he growled, with his scaly fingers nervously drumming, ___

_"I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"___

_For, tomorrow, he knew all the fairy girls and boys would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys! And then!___

_Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!___

_That's one thing he hated!___

_The noise! Noise! NOISE! __**NOISE!**_

_Because I don't know if you know,_

_When there is loud noise, a dragon's ears hurt so._

_Their hearing is so much better than ours,_

_That it often leaves them scars_

_When Christmas day comes around_

_And the noise that surrounds their caves is abound!_

_Then the fairies, young and old, would sit down to a feast.___

_And they'd feast!___

_And they'd feast!___

_ And they'd FEAST!___

_FEAST!___

_They would feast on fairy-pudding, and rare fairy-roast beast___

_which was something the Grinch couldn't stand in the least!_

_They'd sit in their guild not minding their manners,_

_Drinking and drinking, till they could only stammer._

_The roast beast would end up flying,_

_Hitting Erza in the face, _

_Leaving one mad red head_

_And the victims dyeing._

_The dragon was jealous_

_Of their food and their feast_

_The smell would always waft up to his cave_

_And it would always prove to tease._

_Then the fairies would do something he liked least of all_

_Every fairy down in fairy tail, _

_The tall and the small_

_Would stand close together_

_With Christmas bells ringing_

_They'd stand with clenched hands_

_And the fairies would start fighting_

_And the more the dragon thought off this fairy tail brawl_

_The more the dragon thought_

"_I must stop it all!"_

_And that my dear children_

_Is only the beginning._

The dragon entered the town as quietly as he could. His tanned skin standing out against the white snow. The Christmas lights that hung on every house provided no shadows for him to sneak in. nowhere to hide. He walked with his faithful companion, a blue cat named happy by his side. They came into the main square of the town. The dragon looked around and saw the brightly coloured houses, the trees and the presents, and the tiny coloured strung lights that hung on the windows and on the roofs. The powdery snow covered all the walkways and roads, giving a peaceful and undisturbed look to the wintery square. It was then that the dragon heard a noise; he looked around desperately for a place to hide but found none. He could hear more people approaching; he picked up a Santa hat lying cold in the snow and placed it on his head. Maybe this would help him blend in. He walked along the streets looking as casual as possible. The people he had heard were walking closer to him now. But these people didn't look like the people from fairy tail. One wore dark clothes and had sour grim face, another, a blonde man, had a smug smirk pasted on his face. Many of the other men had the same smirk. In total there were around six of them. It was now that the dragon smelt the alcahole on them. Clinging to their clothes and their bodies like a disease.

From the other direction came more voices. These ones were marry and cheerful. Two people all wearing Santa hats and reindeer horns coming walking through the snow. There was a cute little girl who had dark blue hair and kind brown eyes, and a blonde lady who walked besides her holding the little ones hand. The older women noticeably tensed at the sight of the drunken men in front of them. She cautiously sped up her pace and didn't make eye contact. The men whistled and shouted at the two girls but the blonde lady paid them no heed. They would have made it by with nothing exciting happening had it not been for the blonde man. He staggered up to the two girls.

"Hello there," he slurred drunkenly. "What's a pretty women like you doing out this late at night?"

She visibly cringed from the smell of his alcohol riddled breath. The other drunken men came closer as well, but stayed further behind the blonde man. No one was paying attention to the dragon; they didn't even see him standing by the alley.

"He asked you a question!" shouted one of the men.

The others laughed drunkenly in response.

"Shut up" the blonde man barked. He moved closer to the lady grabbing her hips. She tensed and leaned away from his hands. He pulled her towards him sharply forcing her hands to cling to his chest.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas?" asked the man.

"No and nor would I like to." She said shoving him off of her. He chuckled.

"Come on baby." Said one of the other men from the group. "You must be cold."

"Yeah let us warm you up!" said another. She stepped away from them hiding the younger girl behind her. The blonde man walked up to her again this time showing no restraint in grabbing her. He held her by her waist but let his hands wander around her body. She tried to shove him off but he was quite a lot stronger than her.

"Get off you pig!" she shouted.

"Oh baby." He said squeezing her ass. "Call me sting."

"Get off!" she yelled and slapped him across his face. The blonde stood there for a moment in complete and utter shock.

"How dare you!" He shouted coming towards her. His hand raised.

"Stop it sting." Came a voice from the back of the group. The only man who hadn't moved since the blonde lady came.

"Stay out of this rogue!" He yelled kicking the solemn man in the stomach. And he walked towards the blonde lady, his comrades following his movements. Some of them grabbed the blonde lady by her arms, holding her still. The blonde man punched her in the face, hitting her in the eye, the blonde lady cried out as her lip started to bleed. He raised his hand again when suddenly something grabbed him by his arm.

"Rogue stay he hell out if this!" yelled the drunk as he turned around. But instead of meeting the bored and solemn face of his companion, he met a fist. The men holding the blonde girl soon fell to the ground.

It was then that the blonde lady got a good look at her hero.

"You don't frighten me!" shouted the blonde man having recovered from the punch. "So you can throw a punch or two! There is six of us and one of you!"

_And then he raised his fist_

_But something was not the same_

_Because unlike their fists_

_His were a flame!_

_And that was enough to scare the men_

_And they all ran away_

_They were to chicken to fight,_

_But still screamed "we'll get you back someday!"_

_And the blonde lady and the girl _

_Both turned around_

_Hoping to find their rescuer_

_But he was nowhere to be found._

"Lucy," said the small little blue haired girl "Did Santa Claus just save us?"

"Yes." Smiled the blonde "Santa did save us Wendy."

….

The dragon slunk through the town.

"Christmas spirit…" he muttered. "Some Christmas spirit they have! Those thugs don't deserve presents under their tree! And did anyone help her? No it was only me! But will I have presents on Christmas day? No! And I've haven't since…."

_Igneel went away._

_Christmas was joyous_

_Was filled with holiday cheer_

_But that had all changed that faithful year._

_The year that he left_

_Without a single trace_

_When bitterness and sorrow_

_Had taken his place._

"We'll sneak in through the chimney happy." Said the dragon. And through the chimney they went slinking down through the ash covered fire place and standing beside a room full of presents.

_The dragon slunk through the room_

_And he took every present_

_Pop guns_

_Bicycles_

_Roller-skates_

_Drums_

_Checkerboards_

_Tricycles_

_Popcorn_

_Plums_

_One by one he stuffed them in bags_

_Up the chimney with glee_

"_And now" he grinned_

"_I will stuff up the tree!"_

_And the dragon grabbed the tree_

_And he started to shove_

_When He heard a small sound_

_Like the coo of a dove_

The little blue haired girl he had seen earlier that night, walked out in her pajama's rubbing her eyes. The dragon froze. What should he do?

"Santa!" she said smiling warmly at him. "Thank you! Thank you for saving me and my sister today. But Santa," she asked "Why are you taking our tree?"

But you know that dragon was not at all smart and not at all slick,

He couldn't think of a lie and he wouldn't have thought it up quick.

"The tree was Brocken." Came a voice from the other side of the room. "Some of the lights didn't work. So I asked Santa to take it to his work shop and fix it." The blonde lady from before came into view, she handed the smaller girl a glass of warm milk and told her to go to bed.

The dragon stood there in the middle of the room not knowing what to say.

"Um…" was about all he could manage. She sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her.

"Come and sit down." She said calmly.

"You're taking the whole breaking into your house thing well." Said the dragon.

She shrugged her shoulders "people from my guild do it all the time. Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For what you did tonight. Those guys are part of a gang called sabertooth that really hate our guild. That's where I work it's a trading guild."

"It's no problem." He looked at her; he noticed the purple above her left eye. "Are you okay?" he asked her and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could look at it better.

"It's no biggy, just a black eye." She said looking away from him blushing because of how close they were.

"She lllllllllllliiiiikes you!" Happy whispered in the dragon's ear.

"By the way, what's your name? Mine is Lucy."

"Dragon." He mumbled.

"Dragon?"

"Yeah that's what everyone calls me."

"But that can't be your name, not is it?"

"No, I guess someone else called me Natsu….."

"Why would anyone call you a dragon that's so mean? You're normal just like everyone else. Why I'd say your better than most, because most people aren't nearly as nice as you."

"I did just break into your house and steal your stuff."

"It's all water under the bridge now." She tentatively touched her purple eyelid

"ow." She muttered. But dragons have better hearing than most; he walked over to the kitchen and opened the ice box. He took out the roast beast. It had not been cooked yet and was cold and slimey to the touch.

"What are you doing Natsu?"

The dragon froze he wasn't used to be called that.

"I'm….I'm going to help you with that black eye." He said regaining his train of thought.

He sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. Lucy slowly sat down. He took the raw meat and placed it gently on her bruised eye.

"Why are you using meat?"

"The meat draws out the excess water buildup around the eye. Also it fits better around your eye then frozen peas and an ice pack."

"Well who taught you that?"

"My father, Igneel."

"I would never have used meat, thanks; I've never had a black eye before."

"I've had a lot." He said blushing but grinning at the same time.

"Wait!" shouted Lucy excitedly.

"What?" the dragon said curiously.

"That's the first time you've smiled since you were here."

"Yeah" said the dragon. "I guess it has!" Then he smiled again a big toothy grin that took up more than half of his face.

"Hey Natsu, where are you going for Christmas? With your dad?"

Then Lucy saw the dragons smile disappear and instantly regretted her question

"no." he said plainly "my father left."

Lucy looked out of her eye at him sadly.

"Well we can have a Christmas celebration here!"

"What?"

"We'll have a Christmas dinner, and I'll give you my presents! I don't need them there's too many."

"I shouldn't. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No trouble at all, me and Wendy are the only ones who really deserve the presents any ways. Everyone else thinks that it's all a commercial racket. I'd like to see the look on their face if they woke up and all they got was coal!"  
"Really?"

"Yep! I'd bet it teach them a lesson or two!" Natsu began to think, He no longer had any urge to steal the presents for himself any more, he wanted to show the fairies that they shouldn't take it for granted, that they would have to work for the presents or there would be no presents at all.

"Come on let's wake Wendy up and have a delicious Christmas dinner!"

_And they both walked to little Wendy's bedroom_

_Where she was sound asleep_

_Deep in her dreams_

_Not making a peep._

_Lucy gently shook her sister awake_

_Telling her they were having a Christmas dinner_

_And if she slept she would be late!_

_Then they slunk to the icebox.___

_They took the fairy's feast!___

_They took the fairy-pudding!___

_They took the roast beast!___

_They cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash.___

_Why, they even took the last can of fairy-hash!_

_They stuffed their faces with glee_

"_And now" grinned Lucy_

"_The presents from the tree!"_

_They opened them all_

_And shared all the toys_

_And not once did Natsu mind the noise_

Natsu sat down on the couch beside Lucy. She rested her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"Thank you for the dinner." He said for Igneel had always told him to be polite to nice people. Rude people? Well they can burn to a crisp.

"No problem," said Lucy "I'm just glad someone nice got to eat it."

Natsu smiled, it was silent for another minute or so.

"Lucy?"

He looked over his shoulder and found her sound asleep, he gently lied her down on the couch.

"Goodnight Lucy," he said pulling a blanket over her. "Merry Christmas." And he hesitated, but he leaned in close to her, and kissed her on the forehead. And since she didn't wake up he excited the way he had come, up through the chimney. Stepping on the snow covered roof, he looked down on the small little town.

"_I'd like to see the look on their face if they woke up and all they got was coal!"  
_He thought of those thugs that he had stopped today. Maybe Lucy was right. They needed to appreciate what they have.

_He climbed down the chimney of all the fairies houses_

_Leaving only crumbs too small for the other fairy's mouses_

_It was quarter past dawn...___

_All the fairies, still a-bed, ___

_all the fairies, still a-snooze___

_when he packed up his sled___

_packed it up with their presents!___

_The ribbons!___

_The wrappings!___

_The tags!___

_And the tinsel!___

_The trimmings!_

The trappings!__

Three thousand feet up!__

_Up the side of Mt. Crumpit___

_He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it!_

…

Well when the fairies woke up bright and early the next morning, they were shocked, horrified and angry to find that all their presents were gone.

"It's a thief!"

"There's a thief!"

"I bet it was that dragon!"

"He hates Christmas!"

"What a selfish jerk!"

A cluster of angry townspeople soon formed in the square, turning into a group, a mob and finally the whole town had assembled.

"What's this all about!?" Yelled the Mayor

"Makarov," said a white haired lady beside him "it seems that no one has got their presents this year."

"They were stolen!" cried a villager.

"It was the dragon!"

"He stole all of our presents!"

People started yelling and screaming, calling out accusations, saying to kill the dragon.

"Oh Natsu what did you do?" murmured Lucy.

"_I'd like to see the look on their face if they woke up and all they got was coal!"_

"Natsu! You block head I didn't know you would take it seriously!" she thought

"STOP!" She yelled at the top of her voice. "I know what happened let me explain."

Gradually the crowd moved out of the way to let her into the middle of the square.

"You see last night I met the dragon..." but before she could finish some else interrupted her.

"So it was him!"

"I knew it!"

"CALM DOWN!" Yelled Makarov.

"I met him yesterday to!" came a yell from the crowd, all eyes turned to a blonde haired man with his gang.

"Sting!"

"We were minding our own business when out of the blue he shows up and starts to pick a fight with this girl here." Said sting pointing at Lucy. "So we stepped in and his fist suddenly was bright red with flame!"

"That's not what happened!"

No one heard her; they were too busy muttering over this new piece of information. Lucy turned to the mayor.

"Please you have to believe me. Natsu didn't attack any one."

"Enough talk are we going to bring this dragon to justice or what?!"

"Yeah!" cried a hundred voices into the air. The people scattered and ran to their homes to get weapons to hide children, to make shields.

"Please you have to stop them." Said Lucy to the mayor.

"I'm afraid that it's impossible to control angry scared people." He said.

Lucy looked up at the tall mountain.

"Wendy!" she called, he little sister came running towards her

"What's going to happen Lucy? Are they going to hurt Santa?"

"No." She answered "I promise I won't let them."

"Where are you going!" cried the mayor.

"To save Santa!" she said before she ran out of the town towards the mountains.

…

Natsu sat next to the sleigh with Happy.

"So Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that girl last night,"

"yes.."

"Are you glad you saved her from those thugs?"

"Of course I am Happy!"

"But you said you hated those fairies!"

"Well…She's an exception!"

"You Lllllllllike her, don't you?"

"No I….. Just….. Shut up happy!"

Happy started to laugh at the stuttering Natsu, whose face now matched his bright pink hair.

"Hey Natsu?"

"What!?"

"Where did you learn the word exception?"

"I don't know why do you ask?"

"Because I think it's too smart of a word for you! It's going to take up all the room in your brain!"

"You know I could just replace you with a dog!"

"That hurts Natsu!"

"NATSU!" Came a voice from the distance.

"It's Lucy and Wendy!"

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy again as she arrived breathless towing Wendy behind her.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly

"The villagers," she panted "Why did you take," pant "the presents," pant.

"Because you said you wanted to teach them a thing or two about latitude was it?"

"Gratitude and I didn't mean that you should go out and steal everyone's presents."

"But that's what you said to do!"

"No I meant someday I would LIKE to do that! There's a difference!"

"Well what's the point of wanting to do something and never doing it?"

"Because….it was a stupid idea…."

"I thought it was pretty smart. Otherwise why would I have done it?"

There was a pause.

"You did that all for me?"

"Yeah, you were so nice to me last night I wanted to return the favor." He gave her a toothy grin. "Sorry for just making it worse."

"That was….really sweet of you Natsu." She said softly smiling.

"What was that about the villagers though?" said happy interrupting the sweet moment.

"Oh yes!" said Lucy "They're coming to kill you!"

"What! Why? Over presents!"

"It's sting's fault. He's the one that's leading them. He wants to get rid of you because you tried to save me. He's got the townspeople all worked up, they think that you're a monster!"

"KILL THE DRAGON, CUT HIS THROAT, SPILL HIS BLOOD!" came the roar from the side of the mountain. One after another the people from fairy Tail marched up the mountain caring their makeshift weapons. The mob came to a halt in front of Natsu's sleigh. Sting stepped forward.

"My good friends neighbors, comrades, today we shall fight this wicked beast that has been plaguing our town for so long!"

"YEAH!"

"We shall slay him and tell tales of how this mighty foe was slaughtered!"

"YEAH!"

"With these tales we shall frighten all other dragons away from the strong and mighty town Fairy Tail!"

"YEAH!"

"STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Lucy from her spot beside Natsu. She walked up in front of sting starring into the crowd of townspeople. Her neighbors, friends, co-workers, people she thought she could trust.

"Look at yourselves." She said "This is not the Fairy Tail I know! The Fairy Tail I know would never let something as small as presents drive them to murder! The Fairy Tail I know would never let anything drive them to taking another person's life."

"But this beast has been terrorizing us for years! For decades!"

"Yeah!"

"Sting's right!"

"No he's not! Have any of you once been terrorized by the dragon? No! Because nothing like that ever happened! I don't know why you're making all this up!"

"Perhaps I can explain." Said the mayor. "Years ago there was a real dragon living next to our town. It was peaceful and had never bothered us before so we never worried about it. But soon word spread to other towns and quickly our trading went down with them for they were too frightened to send their carts. The public was never told about this but rumours from other towns found their way back here, and the townspeople started to question if we should trust the dragon. It soon became a law that if the dragon was ever found off of its mountain and near our village, it could be killed."

"But it's not a dangerous dragon!" Lucy pleaded.

"You're lying!"

"Of course it's dangerous!"

"Look. What do you think the dragon looks like?" Lucy said pointing to a man with no shirt on and black hair.

"Gigantic, with green scales and scaly red eyes."

"And what about you?"

"Well pretty much the same thing."

"Well I'll show you what this dragon looks like." Said Lucy, she turned her head to look back at the sleigh.

"NATSU!"

Natsu's head peaked out from around the corner.

"This is your dragon!" said Lucy triumphantly.

"Lucy what are you doing!? I thought you said they wanted to kill me!"

"This is your dragon people, a normal human being with pink hair who just so happens to live on a mountain and hates Christmas. That's not a dragon!"

"But then why did he attack you Lucy?"

"He didn't Natsu didn't attack anyone! Sting made that up!"

"Why would sting make something like that up?"

"Yeah!"

"She's just trying to abandon sting!"

"It's true!" said Natsu now coming to stand beside Lucy.

"Ha then where did your black eye come from!" said one of the villagers.

"Sting did that." Said a small voice. Behind Natsu shy little Wendy was hiding. "Sting was hurting Lucy-nee when Santa came in and saved her!"

"Santa?" asked the mayor.

"Natsu was wearing a Santa hat." Said Lucy.

"But I don't get it." Said a lady with long red hair. "Why did he steal or presents in the first place?"

"That's my fault." Said Lucy looking down at her feet. "He had snuck in through my chimney and I decided since he had helped me we would have a big Christmas dinner, and over the dinner table I accidently said _"__I'd like to see the look on their face if they woke up and all they got was coal!" _because I'm sick of everyone taking for granted what they have."

"It's not only your fault Lucy. I am still to blame. I admit I was jealous ever since my father went away; winter was always just a cold dark season. I never celebrated Christmas before so it made me angry when I saw people who were rude or mean or even cruel to me and others getting presents when I got none. I'm sorry everyone." Said Natsu

_Well what happened then?_

_Well in Fairy Tail they say_

_That the townspeople's small hearts_

_Grew three sizes that day_

_And for Natsu and Lucy_

_They found the most important thing of all_

_Something every Fairy_

_The tall and the small_

_Would all be jealous of_

_For years to come_

_They had found an amazing friendship_

_That some might even call _

_Love._

**So yeah cheesy ending everything you'd want from a Christmas special. I'll get woring on the next chapter, because you I shouldn't go outside or do my homework. Pshh why would I do that? (fyi that was sarcasm.) Oh who else found the Lord Of The Flies reference in here! If you did put it in a review and you could win…drumroll….a virtual imaginary cookie!**

**I can almost imagine smelling those cookies in my mind.**

**Also thank you to all the people who have read my story and stuck with me from the begging**

**Thank you also to silverdragon180 for favourting and following both me and the story! (THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!)**

**Thanky uo also to UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was epic! It makes me so happy that you liked it!**

**To everyone else I thank you and say**

**WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING!?**

**Not really, happy holidays whatever it is you celebrate!**


	18. Update!

**Hey guys. I just want to let you know what other stuff I will e working on soon! thankyou to all who have stuck with the story all this time and to those who have reveiwed favourited and followed over and over again!**

**If you want to know Here is the list of stories I will be working on and what order I'll be working on them. btw both dragon girl and Mira's past have already been started.**

**1. Dragon Girl**

_One day Wendy finds a strange girl in the forest. she decides to take the girl to the guild and introduce her to all her friends. But what she doesn't know is that the girl is a thief. the girl has something to do with dragons but refuses to say anything about her past. What secrets is she hiding? can she help find Igneel and the others? What is the demon's curse? why does everything bad happen seem to happen to her? Why is she a dragon girl?_

**2. Mira's Past**

_Mira's past is full of mystery and heart break. The death of her two parents caused damage to little Mirajane that could never be healed. this is the story of how Mira joined fairy Tail._

**3. (New Story) Locked in a Castle**

_Lucy has always dreamed of magic. Ever since she was little she has always loved fairy tales and believes with all of her heart that they are true. She desperately is looking for her prince charming, and despite all her friends and family telling her to, has never grown up. She's still the imaginative little kid that she was from birth, the only problem is that other people do grow up. Lucy is just about to give up on magic when all of a sudden a group of mages appear on her roof claiming to be old friends. This story is not AU nor is it a GraLu. It may seem this way in the beginning but I assure you it's not!_

**4. (New Story) Bounty Hunter**

_AU a world filled tot e brim with people who will never get a long. Filled with people who want to do bad and who want to do good. But then there are the people in the middle who don't care how the world ends up as long as they get paid. These people are bounty hunters, and they will do anything to make a living._

_follow Lucy a girl who is a captive of the bounty hunters as she travels throughout fiore as their secret weapon. Using Mind control they have manged to control her every action and she is being turned into a mindless killing machine. But what happens when they kill a little boys parents? What happens when the boy grows up? What happens when Lucy hacks the system controlling her? What happens is the story of a Bounty Hunter._

**So those are all the stories I plan to write and/or already started to write. Please check them out when I do post them! Only dragon girl and Mira's past are out right now but as soon as I can I will start on the others! Thank you and happy new year everyone!**


	19. Chapter 16:The death of Meeya Scarlet P1

**Ok so here we go aren't you excited for chapter 16? Well if you've already read the chapter title I bet your freaking out right now. The only thing I'll say is that this is the last chapter of this arc, take what you want from that. I won't say much more because I don't want to spoil it! So enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 16: The Death of Meeya Scarlet. PART ONE**

It had been three days since they had gotten back from the mayor's house. Meeya was only getting worse and worse. Her friends wanted to help her but she would never tell the, about the demon's curse.

"Meeya we just want to help!"

"Please tell us what it is!"

"There might be a way to stop it!"

"Know this," she would say in response, "there is no way to stop the demon's curse. As my last act I want to protect my guild, my friends….. my family." Then she wouldn't speak of the matter again.

Days went by and Meeya was soon on death's door.

"She's given up hope." Said Wendy. "That's the problem, she's just giving up."

On the 7th day Meeya felt just as weak as usual. She laying her bed covered by the thick warm blankets, her brown hair covering the pillows around her. Her frail hands lay on top of the blankets.

"It's time." She thought sadly. She turned to the sleeping Wendy who never left her side.

"Wendy." She muttered softly in a hoarse voice. The little girl quickly woke up. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Can you get Natsu for me?"

"Of course Meeya-san!" she said and ran out of the rom to find Natsu.

The guild hall was quite. There were no fights no chattering over plates of delicious food. Everyone just sat around doing nothing. Erza was the worst of all of them; she was never in the guild or at the dorm. Those places were too hard for her. Erza would just sit out in the forest somedays, crying, remembering, sometimes when she was frustrated with this reality she would cut down trees with her swords. She was a mad uncontrollable beast. No one spook of Meeya afraid that they would only here bad news. They didn't go in the infirmary unless Wendy said they should. It hurt them too much to see the guilds hyper cocky member so weak and serous. It hurt to look at her frail fragile body. It made them want to cry. But you couldn't cry when you were visiting. You had to stay strong; you had to give hope to her. Though no one wanted to go in there everyone starred at the infirmary door. Always keeping an eye on it, hoping that any moment from now the crazy, enthusiastic, hyper Meeya would break through the doors and start a fight. They always kept an eye on the door fearing that Wendy might come out, and deliver the worst news in the world.

When Wendy came out of the door and running down the stairs people feared the worst. But when she said she was looking for Natsu the guild regained that one sliver of hope they were holding on to so dearly.

"She wants to speak to you." Said Wendy.

Natsu nodded. He looked back up at the door to the infirmary.

When he entered he had to hold his breathe. Meeya was so pale that she was beginning to blend in with the white sheets on the bed.

"Hello Natsu." She just barely whispered.

"Hi Meeya." He said trying not to cry, "How you feeling?"

She smiled faintly. "Never better." She said coughing a bit. "Wendy could you leave us alone for a bit?"

Wendy looked skeptically at Meeya.

"Please?"

The smaller girl nodded and left the room hesitantly. As soon as Wendy left the room the soft smile on Meeya's face instantly vanished.

"What's the matter me-"

"Listen and listen close because I don't think I'll get the chance to tell you this again."

Natsu nodded slowly.

"I know I said I wasn't going to tell anyone, but sadly this cannot be avoided. You're the only one I can trust Natsu."

"Why me?" He asked seriously "Why chose me why not Wendy or Erza? Or even the Master?"

"Wendy is too young, she won't understand. It would be too hard for her to keep this secret by herself. And Erza and the master aren't dragon slayers."

"What does this have to do with dragon slayers?"

"Listen Natsu, everything will be explained but we must discuss something even more important first. Promise you will discuss this with no one."

Natsu nodded. Meeya took a deep breathe.

"I have been visited by the fates." She said waiting to let the information sink in. "They came to me in a dream; they came warning me of things to come, events that cannot be prevented. They tell me that now more than any time it is wise to stay with those who are closest to us. But they tell me of something of even greater importance."

"What is it?" asked Natsu. He had heard of the fates before from dragon folklore. He had never once thought that they were real or that they would interfere with unimportant people like him.

"It involves you. They warn me that soon you will have to make a choice. An important choice that will change the world forever."

"What is this choice?"

Meeya shook her head. "I do not know. The fates did not tell me what it was, they only told me that it is your choice only, that it would affect me and that the events that follow this choice cannot be prevented."

Natsu nodded.

"They will visit you soon. When you face them be honest and true. Push away all evil from your thoughts. And most importantly do not anger them."

Natsu nodded again.

"Now I must tell you of something you must know for the safety of the rest of the dragon slayers and the guild." She paused for a moment and coughed loudly. "Natsu have you ever heard of the religion of Sárkány?"

"Yes Lucy accidently stumbled upon one of their fables." He answered through gritted teeth.

"Good. So you already know how disgusting their beliefs are. The religion of Sárkány is the traditional religion of the dragons."

"It's wrong! Igneel never believed in this crap! It's full of sh-"

"I know Natsu." Said Meeya softly, "I know. It's a disgusting and as you says completely wrong religion. But most dragons believed in Sárkány and more importantly passed it down to their dragon slayers. There were a few such as Iganda Igneel, Grandine, Metalcanna, Terathe, the time dragon Tardix, and his sister the dragon of both positive and negative space Tardithe. These dragons all strongly believed that humans were equal to dragons and should be treated accordingly."

"But I don't understand. Why would the dragons belonging to the religion Sárkány teach magic to humans?"

"Why do you teach tricks to a dog? Because we like to see them dance for us? Because we like to feel in command? Or because that's all they're good for?"

Natsu looked down at the ground.

"We are not dogs." He hissed.

"But we can still learn tricks." Said Meeya. She looked at him sympathetically. He must be so confused right now.

"Why are you telling me this!?" He snapped. Meeya gave him an apologetic look.

"I tell you this because of these dragons who taught their dragon slayers the Sárkány way a new brand of believers has started."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is a cult somewhere throughout fiore, throughout all the regions and kingdoms adjoining it that believes the stories and principles of the Sárkány."

"But why tell us, How would it affect us?"

"Because it is now after years of being dormant that they have decided to take action. They are hunting down all the dragon slayers Natsu. They won't stop for anything until they achieve they're goals."

"But what do they want with us?"

"Did you hear what the man of shadows said. His so called connections."

Natsu nodded.

"I have reason to believe that his connections were the new band of believers. If that is the case then this cult mus6t be far stronger than we originally thought. We are no longer looking at a group of small mages, or even a small group of incredibly strong mages. We are now talking about a worldwide cult including hundreds of mages. A group so powerful that if they wanted to they could rob every bank in the world. So powerful that they could be listening to this conversation right now and we'd never know."

Natsu couldn't help but look around the room cautiously.

"According to the man of shadows they worship me as the dragon princess. I tell you of this group for one very important reason. They've found me. They were using the man of shadows as a spy. They know who I am where I live my guild, what I look like, and more importantly my name."

"What's so important about your name?"

"It used to be so unknown I never had to worry that someone could find me using it. But now that they have my name I am in danger of falling into their hands. They now have the power to search for anything with my name in it. Find out who I spend the most time with the records from the magic council, and you know how in depth they go with their records."

"I thought you said those records were lost?"

"Not to this group."

Natsu paused and thought for a minute. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to protect the guild Natsu. Make sure they do not lure Wendy Gajeel and yourself into joining their ranks, because once you're in there is no escaping their grasp."

Natsu Nodded. "I promise. I promise I will protect them all."

"Thank you."

"But," he said giving her a serious look. "I want you to tell me what the demon's curse is."

Meeya looked at him with tired eyes. He stared right back at her with determined ones.

"I will." She said, "But we have had too much talk for today, I need to rest."

"You're avoiding the subject Meeya."

"No I'm ignoring it."

"Tell me about it!" He demanded. "Tell me so I can help!"

"There's no way to help! What happens to me is inevitable! I will tell you in good time! Let me prepare myself for what is to come."

Natsu stood there fuming. Meeya lay in the white bed equally angry.

"I think you should leave now." She said sharply and harshly.

Natsu walked towards the door, opening it roughly. He turned his head towards her again.

"You know, you may have given up hope but the rest of us haven't." he spat and slammed the door behind him.

…

Another day went by and Natsu began to fear the worst. He went up to the infirmary's door. He took a deep breath and entered.

"Hello Natsu."

"You said you would tell me ounce you rested. Are you rested enough?"

"Yes." Meeya paused and looked down at the floor.

"I am sorry that I snapped the other day." Said Natsu.

"No. You were right. I have given up faith, and I'm sorry Natsu, but once you've heard this you'll understand why.

"It all happened years ago. I told you about being in suspended animation for a long time, did I not?"

"Yes you did."

Meeya paused. How was the best way to explain this?

"Have you ever heard of a man named _Siegrain_?"

Natsu froze. "Yes, yes I have. He was one of Erza's friends. His real name was Jellal."

"_So that's who he talked about. His red haired mage friend"_ thought Meeya. "Well this man, Jellal, infiltrated the council. All the official documents were lost. Fortunately Most of the criminals held in the magic council were hard to forget about. That is all but me. I had been in suspended animation for six years." Meeya looked sadly at the ground. Natsu sat beside her on the bed.

"I know how you feel." She said after a short pause. "How frightening it is to wake up a find that the world has moved on without you. I know how saddening it is to wake up and see the people you cared about, to see how long they waited for you, how much they've aged, how much they've changed, to see their tombstones. To come back and find you have no one left." She said as a tear went down her check. "Because I didn't have any one left. Because I had to start fresh because of this stupid curse!" Meeya just yelled. She was so frustrated of this, her stupid choices, her mistakes, her curse that just followed her where ever she was. She was tired of keeping it all hidden inside of her.

"But what is the curse?" asked Natsu. Meeya ignored him.

"People forgot about me, the council didn't tell anyone that I was alive, that I existed! The only people who knew of my existence who knew of my crimes lived in villages in the east! But they were all destroyed, most by me, but some by the council!"

"The council destroyed the villages?" Meeya nodded.

"They didn't want anyone saying that dragons existed, and because of that my records were lost! To this day they still don't know why I was a prisoner!"

"But what about this curse?"

"They hated dragons! They hated them so much that they would lock up the very last one! That they would imprison an 11 year old girl!"

"Meeya, what is the curse?!"

"THIS IS WHY I WILL NEVER BELONG!" Meeya shouted tears pouring down her face. Her usually smiling face was had pink blotches from her tears. The green of her iris stood out from the bright pink surrounding it. She held her head in her hands for a moment. Natsu waited for her to collect herself. When her sobs turned into faint hiccups he asked her again.

"You promised you would tell me what the curse is." He said in a whisper.

"It was their solution."

"Solution to what?"

"Their solution to me. They had been testing out a new form of magic, a form of magic that could take a mages magic power away. And I was their guinea pig. The original magic was supposed to remove all of the mages magic power and still let them live. But this spell was too weak and was broken within a few months. It didn't and would never work on mages like me and you Natsu. We are to easily controlled by our emotions. If one thing mad us angry enough we would burst into flames. So they tried a second spell. It was similar to the first except this one relied on the mages will power. If you used the slightest magic even once…"

"What would happen?"

"You'd…..die."

**Hey! So you know that preview I gave from chapter 15? Yeah well I'm actually not going to use that scene! So that was chapter 16. The original idea was that this chapter would include a lot more, but I kinda did a huge information dump on you guys so I'm going to let you digest it first! I'll start work on part two soon! Happy new year everyone!**

**Btw what's your new years resolution?**

**Mines to do my homework instead of reading Fan fiction! (I already brook it!)**

**Leave a review to express how much you hate me for putting this into two parts!**

**Also side note who else saw the hobbit?! IT WAS AWESOME! Yeah Martin Freeman! (I did not spell that correctly did I?)**


	20. chapter 17: Natsu's Dream (TDMS P2)

**Yeah new chapter! So sorry I haven't updated in a long time. And that's pretty much all I have to say… so enjoy the read.**

**Chapter 17: Natsu's dream (The Death of Meeya Scarlet Part 2)**

He didn't really know when he fell asleep. He wasn't even tired… I mean how could he be tired, he needed to get to the magic council, he needed to save Meeya. How could he have fallen asleep half way there?! It had to be a sort of magic.

So there Natsu was in a conscious state within his dream. He didn't feel anything around him though, there was just nothing; nothing surrounded him, like he was just floating in a world of black. Except there wasn't any black or any other colour. It was a surreal feeling because every time you turned your head you were greeted with the same nothing that was facing you before.

And just as Natsu was getting bored of this nothing, (30 seconds) _something_ happened. That something was actually a someone, and that someone appeared before Natsu out of the nothingness.

"Natsu Dragneel." It said powerfully.

"What's going on here?" He yelled raising his fists for a fight.

"Calm yourself son of Igneel! Be calm!" Another being appeared beside the last.

"Or go on a rampage whatever you want…." The last and final being appeared giving a smirk to the first

"Markus, He is most definitely not allowed to go on a rampage!" the middle spirit said.

"Sorry." He said rolling his eyes, then quickly running over beside the first spirit and joining in the spirit's and Natsu's fight.

"I'd like to see him go on a rampage! He couldn't destroy anything anyways!" said the first spirit

"Why you! I could destroy a whole castle if I wanted to!" said Natsu raising his fist and lighting it on fire.

"Phh that's nothing!" said Markus as both the first spirit's and his fist burst into flame.

That's when the real fight started. It was like a fight at the guild, it felt so familiar and so perfect that Natsu almost forgot where he was. Then he remembered… He had to save Meeya…

Natsu put out his flames and looked the spirits in the eye. "Who and what are you?"

The spirits caught on with his serious tone and extinguished their fists. The middle spirit stepped forward.

"I am the spirit of the past, Iganda. I will bring you knowledge of the past to help you decide. My service to you Natsu Dragneel." As the spirit spoke Natsu began to see the form of a gigantic majestic dragon standing in place of the wispy spirit. Natsu, out of instinct, bowed to the dragon.

"I am the spirit of what is yet to come, Markus I will bring you knowledge of what is yet to be to help you make your choice. My service to you Natsu Dragneel." The last spirit spoke and stepped forward, and Natsu saw a teenager with dark blackish red hair. He gave Natsu thumbs up and grinned widely.

"Yo!" Said the last spirit stepping forward, "I'm the spirit of current day, I will bring you the knowledge of the world around to aid in your choice! My service to you flame brain!" and as the spirit finished Natsu saw a girl standing in front of him, with long brown hair, and deep green eyes, she flashed him a toothy grin that matched his own. "My names Meeya!"

….

"Meeya." Everyone was sitting around her bed. They were surprised, sitting there with wide agape mouths looking uncomfortable.

"You can't die!" Said Lucy. Meeya had just told them about the demon's curse and no one was taking the news well.

"I'm going to so there's no point in denying it." Meeya shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"What about Natsu? He went to convince the council that you should live right?" asked gray.

Meeya shook her head. "If that were possibility at all, a member of fairy tail would still not succeed in that task. The council's not your biggest fan."

"This is ridiculous! The council just can't murder someone like that!" Lucy was furious.

"Lucy you are forgetting the situation again. Meeya is not innocent. She is a murderer as well. The council will not forget about that fact easily," Erza, who had been sitting quietly, spoke calmly.

Meeya nodded solemnly. "I agree with the measures that the council is taking. I don't want to hurt any more people than already have."

"Meeya-san! You've changed! This isn't fair!" Wendy cried into Meeya's arms.

"I know," She said holding the crying child. "But even if I've changed, there's no way to stop the curse now."

"Do you think so lowly of your own life Meeya!? DO YOU CARE ABOUT HOW YOUR LIFE WILL AFFECT US?! HAVE FAITH IN NATSU! HE WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Wendy was screaming at her. All Meeya could do was look at her, shocked at the young girls bravery.

"You have to be strong," the young girl whispered, "You have to be strong enough to keep living. Dying would be cowardly."

_I'm sorry Wendy… But I have to die…. Or you will…._

…..

"Meeya…" Natsu stood there completely still. Meeya was still looking at him with her cocky grin.

"Jeez Natsu, Don't look so down!" Markus came and stood beside Meeya wrapping his arms around her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him in return. Wait what!?

_Did Meeya just giggle?_ Natsu asked himself. "Get your hands off her…" Natsu growled at Markus.

"It's alright Natsu! You don't have to be overprotective." Meeya rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?!"

"You should explain Meeya. You're the one he currently trusts the most." Said Iganda who had decided to join the conversation.

Meeya nodded and took Natsu by the arm. "You see," she began, "we're all dragon fates. A dragon fate is a being that has connections between the dragon world and the human world. Technically you are a dragon fate yourself Natsu. When an important choice must be made the dragon fates that have the most to do with the issue are summoned here."

"But where are we?"

"We're in our collective brain, sort of… Basically all of the dragon fates you see here are memories. We appear before you as you would most like to see us, but we are memories. Basically the energy from our memories and your memories of yourself and us appear before you and help you make you decision."

"But whose memories are they?"

"Yours Natsu!"

"But I've only know one person here!"

"That's true, but Markus is the spirit of the future so he is someone that you will know. And Iganda is the spirit of the past so she is someone you used to know."

"Then why don't I remember her…"

"Because that's how you want to… the memories of her are ones that you don't want to remember. So she appears before you as someone you've never met. That is also why I'm not lying on a hospital bed right now."

There was a silent pause as Meeya looked sympathetically at Natsu. He nodded his head to say he understood.

"But that doesn't explain why Markus is being all lovey dovey with me." Said Meeya cheekily.

"I DIDN'T WISH FOR THAT!"

"Oh but you will!" Meeya said in a sing song voice.

"I WILL EVER WANT THAT!"

"Natsu you mean you don't want him to love me..." she said fake tears coming out of her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh!"

Meeya laughed at him.

"Are you sure this is how I want to remember you?!"

Meeya stopped laughing and smirked. "So your saying you'd rather see me like this..." she said and switched to a frail looking Meeya in a hospital bed.

Natsu's heart broke. "Meeya that' not funny cut it out…"

"Or like this..." Meeya became her dragon self and her eyes changed color, she started to breathe fire and stomp around.

"Knock it off Meeya!"

"Or maybe the way you made her feel the day you took her necklace…." And Meeya transformed again, but this time she was in a tight ball. She was crying and shaking.

"STOP IT MEEYA!"

But this Meeya didn't change instead Markus came over.

"Maybe this is how you want to see me." He said as he walked over beside Meeya.

"Hey princess, I don't need you anymore! I've found someone prettier, and is less prone to randomly killing people. So stay away from me. Dragon Girl."

"Get away from her!" Shouted Natsu and he went to punch Markus, but instead Markus turned around and there stood Erza.

"You're no sister of Mine Meeya!"

Erza became Gray.

"I bet she's trying to trick us into liking her with that necklace."

Gray became Lucy.

"Well at least I am a wizard."

Lucy Became Natsu.

"What the hell is she doing here? Tell us what you're hiding!"

"STOP IT!" Natsu yelled at the other Natsu.

Everything froze and Meeya and Markus returned to Normal, Markus walked up to Natsu and whispered in his ear.

"Remember that. Her life depends on it. Remember how much she has, and will go through for her friends. And while you're at it consider why your one of them." He whispered harshly. He gave a glare to Natsu as he walked away helping up Meeya.

"We must get to the original purpose of this meeting," Said Iganda, "Natsu Dragneel you are given the choice to let Meeya live, or die."

"That's not a choice! I'm going to let her live!"

"It's not that Simple Natsu, there is a consequence for sparing her life," Markus explained.

"Well what is it then?!"

"Almost half of the guild's lives," Said Meeya.

"What!?"

"If I live Natsu, then half the people in our guild are going to die. If I die your lives will continue."

"Meeya I'm not going to let you die!"

"So you're just going to kill our guild?"

"No!"

"Natsu there's only two choices!"

"The future can be re-written!"

"The future has many paths. You can demolish a path or two but you still have to take one of them!"

"Why do you want to die?"

"BECAUSE IT'S EITHER ME OR HER!"

"Who?"

Meeya was silent.

"WHO!?

"Show him Markus..." Meeya finally said.

Markus nodded and all of a sudden the world around N atsu changed. He was standing in the guild. _Everything was normal; Cana was having a drinking contest with Macao as people placed bets. Levy and Lucy sat in a corner talking about things Natsu didn't really care about. Gajeel was pretending that he didn't care about levy. Mira was lightly chatting to Erza, probably about cake. And most importantly, someone was fighting. Natsu looked around and saw himself, Gray and Meeya fighting on a couple of tables. _

_They were throwing chairs at each other._

"_What is going on?" asked Lucy as a chair flew past her head._

"_They're working on their aim and physical strength," Explained Mira "So their attempting to hit each other without using magic."_

"_KNOCK IT OFF!" Lucy shouted in vain at the three idiots._

"_What did you say Luce?" asked the Natsu on the table. Just as he turned around a chair hit him right in the face._

"_HEY! THAT'S A CHEEP SHOT POPCICLE STAND!"_

"_Oi! Don't go blaming it on me pyromaniac!"_

"_Dragon Breathe that was a lame move!" Natsu yelled at Meeya._

"_It wasn't me! Jeez I knew you were slow but…"_

"_Then where the hell did the chair come from?!"_

_Then another chair hit Meeya. She wobbled and fell off the table._

"_What!? I was looking right at you, and neither of you threw it! Where the hell are they coming from?!"_

_A laugh came from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see an odd looking man in the rafters. He smirked down at them._

"_Sorry Princess, I meant to hit the stripper one."_

"_The hell are you?!" Meeya yelled grabbing her duel swords. She swung them viciously at the person in the rafters. _

"_Don't remember me? I'm so offended!" The man said sarcastically, "I was there the day you got those swords." The man jumped to the ground and Meeya jumped after him, she sheathed her swords but still moved cautiously._

"_I'm the reason you have those swords in fact. You grabbed them because I stole something from a shop. But have no time for chatter, things will be explained. Now come with me."_

"_Like hell she's going with you!" Shouted Natsu._

"_I didn't expect quite so many of you. There are a lot of dragons in this guild."_

"_What is going on?" asked Lucy._

"_I think I shall keep the strong ones." The man continued to speak to himself._

_A bright violet light appeared over the guild members, immobilizing them._

"_What is this!?" Screamed Meeya._

"_Oh don't worry princess. I will spare the strong ones to become slaves. No use wasting perfectly healthy humans!"_

"_Let me go! Let me go or I'll kick your ass!"_

"_Mine? Oh I'd like to see you try! Hmm shall we start with this one?" He walked towards Erza. She remained motionless as he examined her body._

"_Strong enough." He snapped his fingers and a checkmark appeared in the air beside Erza._

"_What about you?" He whispered walking over to levy and Lucy._

"What's he going to do?" Natsu asked Markus. Markus just looked at the ground

"_No, no, no!" the man said wagging his finger. "Much too weak. I'll just eliminate the runts"_

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!" Screamed Gajeel._

_The man raised his hands and another Violet light appeared. Levy screamed, and then fell to the ground._

"_LEVY-CHAN!"_

"_I'll save you the trouble, she's dead. And you," he looked at Lucy licking his lips, "Would make a fun slave, But all the weaklings must be killed." He raised his hands again._

"_No!" Shouted Natsu._

"Stop it!" Natsu tried to punch the man but his fist went right through him.

"They're memories Natsu; all we can do is watch" Explained Markus.

"_GET AWAY FROM HER! DON'T EVEN TOUCH HER OR I'LL KILL YOU! STOP!"_

_The man smiled. As the light was released he smiled and kept smiling when Lucy's dead body hit the floor._

"_Lucy-san! Levy-san!" Wendy cried. The man turned towards her._

"_You may be a dragon. But you are dreadfully weak. Maybe we should get rid of you..."_

"_NO! PLEASE, SHE'S A KID! LET HER LIVE! PLEASE STOP THIS! DON'T KILL ANYMORE PEOPLE! PLEASE, I'LL GO WITH YOU. BUT PLEASE… please... Let them all live!" Meeya was crying and yelling. She was begging for him to spare them._

_The man looked at her quizzically._

"_You are coming with me anyway. This is just thinning out the herd. Is this child important to you though?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Then I must teach you not to love inferiors." Then the violet light hit Wendy, and Meeya screamed._

The world around Natsu returned to the room of nothingness.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Said Markus.

"Would you do it? Would you them all? Would you kill Lucy?"

"For Meeya I would do anything. But I want you to know. Ultimately she is happy. But she will go through a horrible pain to get to that happiness. I'm sorry Natsu, but we have to leave you."

"But how do I save her?"

"The magic council is a waste of time. They won't help you I promise… what you need to do is use your dra…."

And then Natsu woke up.

…..

"Hurry up Wendy!" Meeya called. She had been trying to live these past few days. It was fun.

"Meeya are you sure you should be running around?" Panted a breathless Wendy having trouble with the hill.

"I'm fine! Besides Natsu gonna save me right? So there's no point in lazing around!" Meeya spun around her hair blowing around in circles. She laughed and fell down.

"Done!" Cried Wendy victoriously. She had finally made it up the hill.

"Good! Now lie down like this." Meeya lay horizontally on the grass. Wendy copied her actions. "Ready?"

"What are we going to d-?"

"ROLL!" and as Meeya shouted the word she shoved Wendy and herself down the hill.

"AAAAAH!"

"WEEEEEEEE!"

They came to the bottom of the hill and stopped rolling. Meeya jumped to her feet quickly while Wendy was still much to disoriented.

"Again" cried Meeya running up the hill.

"I'll be there in a minute." Cried Wendy as she waited for the world to stop spinning.

Just as Wendy was halfway up the hill she turned around and saw a certain pink haired dragon slayer walking towards them. She bolted down the hill and started to run towards him.

"Natsu! Natsu! What happened?"

Meeya stopped spinning in circle at the top of the hill. She looked at him anxiously. The thread of hope that Natsu would save her was the only thing keeping her alive.

Natsu met her eyes and looked down at the ground solemnly.

Meeya's thread had just been cut. She fell to the ground as the world went black.

…..

Meeya opened her eyes as a few raindrops fell on her head. She had always liked the rain. It was raining when she first met Erza. She had always been found of it though. Being an earth dragon slayer, rain meant it was easier to grow things. How suiting it was that it should be raining now, while she was dying.

Although Meeya didn't know it the rain was coming from Juvia. The rain that fell from the sky was because the water mage had lost control of her emotions. The guild was weeping. Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and gray kneeled beside her. The rest of the guild stood around her in a circle on the hill. Wendy was beside her holding her hand tightly.

"Meeya-san…"

"Hi." She felt so weak. It was hard to turn her head but she managed to turn her attention to Wendy. The grass was wet and cool. It felt relaxing.

"Meeya. I don't know how…" Natsu started. But Meeya just smiled.

"You've been strong Natsu. You don't have to do anything more." She reached her hand out to gray, he took it carefully. "Thank you for all the fights, hentai man. I'll next time we meet I'll definitely kick your ass."

"Sure you will. Don't forget I'll be training for that fight." He said giving a weak smile. "Bye dragon breathe…"

"Lucy. I'm sorry we didn't get along. But I hope that when we meet again I can call you my friend."

Lucy smiled. "You always were my friend Meeya. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear." Tears streamed down the pretty blondes face.

"Tell him. He's too dense to figure it out. By Lulu."

"Bye..." She said nodding.

"Erza-nee. I'm sorry for what happened on the mission. But I want you to know that you are the best sister I could have had here. Thank you letting me join the guild. I've never been happier in my entire life. And I'm happy that when I die I'll be surrounded by the people I love and hold dear."

"Thank you for coming into my life Meeya. Thank you."

"Wendy. You are not a burden. You are not naive or weak. You have a strength that is so incredibly rare these days. You can see the good in the world around you. You can see what makes someone amazing, even if they don't see it themselves. Thank you for the sandwich Wendy. It was delicious."

"Meeya-san… I don't want you to go! I want you to stay here! I'm afraid to be alone!"

"I have to go Wendy. But don't be afraid. You will never be alone. You are surrounded by your guild mates, your friends, your family. And I'm never really gone. As long as you remember me I'm there. But you've got to be strong. No throwing your life away."

"Okay... Goodbye Meeya-san."

"Meeya..." murmured Natsu. "I don't know how. He never told me the spell to save you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for the choice you had to make Natsu. But this is how I want it to end. Thank you for the necklace."

"Meeya..."

"And for the guild. Thank you," she continued ignoring Natsu. "Thank you to my fairy Tail family. I want to tell you one more thing.

There was a little girl once. She was born with only half a heart. She lived on a hill. She lived alone. Her heart didn't beat; it just lay still in her chest. She sat for many years on the hill, and no one came to talk to her. The animals stayed away, and the birds no longer sang their song. The wind moved around her and it was always raining. She sat still unmoving.

Until one day a boy came up the hill, and he sat in the grass and the rain. And he said Hello to the girl.

"Aren't you afraid of me" she said. "Don't you hate me, like the birds do, like the wind does? Don't you hate the rain and the lonely girl that sits in it?"

"No. I love the rain and the girl who sits in it." And with his words the birds sang, and the wind blew gently, and the rain stopped. The clouds parted and a bright sky shown on the girl. And her heart. Her heart started to beat."

Meeya lied silently in the rain.

"The little girl had a name, though she never knew what it was. But I was told what the girls name was. It was Meeya, Meeya Sárkány"

There was silence as everyone processed what Meeya had just said.

"My time here is over. Goodbye. And thank you Fairy Tail…" Meeya lay completely still.

"Meeya? Meeya please wake up! Meeya!" Natsu held the dead girl by her shoulders.

_She can't die! I have to save her! How can I save her? What do I do!? _Natsu couldn't even think straight. What was he going to do?

Suddenly a bright light came out of Meeya's mouth. As it rose into the air it became larger and larger. It was getting to be the size of a bear barrel when suddenly it stopped. It remained in the air. A glowing orb. It had a mix of colours in it, green, blue, and red. It shone on the guild as it floated in the sky. It felt so familiar. It felt so much like Meeya. The orb was Meeya. It was Meeya's magical energy. The orb suddenly began to shrink. It was falling out of the sky as it shrunk.

_What am I supposed to do?! How can I save her?!_

"NO!" Wendy was screaming as tears went down her cheeks. "YOUR NOT ALOWED TO LEAVE MEEYA!"

She took a deep breath and roared. She aimed her roar at the bright glowing light. The orb stopped shrinking.

"Oi, you don't get all the credit pipsqueak." And Gajeel added his roar to the orb. It slowly began to grow again.

_Meeya…_

Natsu took a deep breathe in.

_You said this is how it should end…_

He let out a roar.

_You said that the future can't be changed…._

His fire made its way to the orb.

_But you see… Can't…_

The orb grew in size and drifted down through the sky towards Meeya.

_Isn't in our vocabulary._

Meeya gasped.


	21. Chapter 18: Sarkany

**SORRY! I know this isn't a full chapter and I know that it's been 5 months, but I just got a new computer yesterday (my old one stopped working) I'm so sorry everybody!**

**Chapter 18: Sarkany**

Meeya was breathing, she was living and breathing, and she wasn't dead. She was resting in the infirmary. The guild felt alive again and started a party that would last for the rest of the week. Meanwhile Natsu and Meeya were having a rather serious conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"WHAT?! WHY'D I SAVE YOUR LIFE?!"

"No. Why'd you end there's?"

"Hear me out, we can change the future if we know about it right?"

"Natsu the destiny that was described to us was directly from the dragon fates! There's nothing in the world that we could do to change it!"

"Listen," Natsu sighed," I'm not the one who saved you..."

"What! But that means that..."

"We've changed the future." Wendy interrupted.

...

"Do you understand Wendy?" Natsu was telling both Meeya and Wendy what the dragon fates had told him.

"Yes Natsu-san!"

"You can't tell anyone about this, or even that the dragon fates exist. Understand?"

"Yes Meeya-san."

"Now that that's out of the way," Meeya said standing up "I'm feeling in the mood for a mission. Anyone care to join me?"

"Meeya-san you shouldn't be going on missions! You should be resting!"

"On that stiff old thing?" She said gesturing towards the mattress she had been lying on for the past month, "Never!"

Meeya got up and ran as fast as she could down the stairs. Natsu was about to follow when Wendy grabbed his arm.

"You're still hiding something."

"Of course not!"

"I wasn't asking Natsu-san."

Natsu sighed defeated.

"The dragon fates all told me their names. There was one whose name was, Ijana? I don't remember…"

Wendy froze, "Iganda?"

"That was it!"

"Natsu, did Igneel never take you to see Iganda?"

"Not that I can remember. Why?"

"Iganda is the queen of all dragons!"

"No way! So that means… Meeya's an actual princess! And the princess of the dragon slayers!"

"What were the other fates' names?"

"Well, there was one named Markus... But I've never met him…"

"You said that all the fates were drawn from your memories."

"Yes but he was the fate of the future, so that means that he's from a memory I don't have yet."

"And the last one?"

"The last one was Meeya… She was pretty chummy with this Markus person, so I guess they're friends in the future..."

Wendy nodded. Suddenly Lucy opened the door.

"Why are you two up here when there's so much to celebrate!? C'mon!"

The rest of the night was spent drinking and dancing. Fairy Tail partied all night in celebration of Meeya's health.

However, none of the mages noticed three dark figures as they loomed over the guild, watching from the top floor. None of them felt the overwhelming sense of magical power that was right above their heads. And most definitely they did not recognise who these figures were. No, none of the mages did, but a dragon did. And it was lucky for her that nobody saw her as she ran out of the guild and away from her own party.

…

Lucy's head hurt like hell. Although waking up to the sound of your screaming guild mates probably didn't help her steadily growing headache. She looked up to find gray and Natsu going head to head arguing about who drank more last night. She quickly moved out of the way when chunks of ice and fireballs started to fly off in random directions. Lucy knew this fight as if it was part of her morning routine (which it had become). It would start out with yelling, then butting heads, then with a few punches and then fire and ice would be spewing everywhere and a hyperactive Meeya would come flying out of nowhere and start throwing off insults. Any second now all Natsu and gray would see is a flash of swords and a cocky grin. But the boys just kept throwing stuff at each other. Lucy wasn't quite sure wither she should celebrate the fact that there was currently one less maniac in the room or worry.

"Where's Meeya?" She started to scan the room for the dragonslayer.

"I can't smell her." Said Natsu abandoning his fight with gray.

"Everyone!" Wendy ran into the guild with a piece of paper in her hands. "Meeya-San left us a note!"

Erza reached out a took the note.

"It says

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_As some of you have probably noticed I left the guild last night during the party. Don't worry everything's fine! But I want to see the world, I want to travel and discover my magic again! I want to visit all the places that I haven't seen... And most of all... I want to apologize to the people that I've hurt before._

_I promise that I'll write, and we can keep in contact with the communication Lacrimas! I guess this is goodbye then... Thank you Fairy Tail for helping me so much!_

_And finally a riddle! _

_Up in the rafters they spy_

_Watching you all with an unfriendly eye._

_They follow the green scales,_

_But pink, blue and grey, they're on your trails._

_Bet you'll never guess that one! Don't forget to stay in contact!_

_-Meeya Sarkany"_

**I'M SORRY! It wasn't a full chapter but I wanted to upload it before I went away. But I've come up with a wonderful idea! Because we can all see that my uploading skills, well, suck! I want your help! **

**Meeya has gone off to who knows where to have some fun adventures! Since I don't update very often I was thinking that maybe some of you would want to write a chapter! Just PM me the chapter once it's complete, I'll proof read it, and make sure there's no mistakes and the characters (Meeya) aren't out of character.**

**You are welcome to include people from Meeya's past, wither it be in a flashback or meeting them again. But because these are actually part of the story please:**

**-Don't use any of the dragons or Markus in any of the stories unless it's a flash back. **

**-Try to keep swearing and sexual content to a minimum (I'll still post it if it has some, but it's just not my personal preference)**

**-You may write in _she _but don't resolve anything with her.**

**-Don't teach Meeya a new kind of magic (magic techniques and weapons are fine!)**

**Thank you sooo much for reading and I hope you'll write some chapters too!**


End file.
